Godzilla: Kingdom Come (Monsterverse Story 8)
by KaijuCrazy02
Summary: The ruthless Black Hole Aliens begin their first attack on Earth! Sending their guardian monsters to attack Earth and level the resistance by wiping out Godzilla. Tensions rise between Ren Serizawa and Monarch after he discovers the truth about his father's demise in 2020, can Monarch work together with the King of the Monsters to wipe out the alien bio-weapons, or will they fall..
1. Chapter 1

(Godzilla: Kingdom Come)

Following the events of Gorgo in 2026, the colonel Skull squad has many months to heal. The world is at peace, but Monarch isn't. There have been multiple senate hearings following the decimation of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Things are only about to get worse, strange beings from an unknown world arrive. Their goal: To destroy Godzilla so their 'ultimate weapon' has no resistance…

(Prologue)

Ever since President Donald Trump created the space force, initiatives had been made for an air base to orbit around the Earth similar to the International Space Station, sitting on a large man made rock. The project was funded by NASA and Monarch, the size of the base was like that of a two story house. Large enough to fit quite a few people within as well as the equipment, soldiers and scientists were in total control of this base as it orbited around the Earth. Closely monitoring titans and anything else related to planetary systems.

Sgt. Martinez and Captain Butler were overseeing a weekly inspection of the base. Martinez had just completed his routes around the structure and was approaching the airlock door to come inside. Airlocks allowed people to walk freely on their feet within a structure instead of floating around due to no gravity, it was leagues more comfortable than floating around all the time.

Captain Butler, requesting clearance to enter. The captain raised his eyebrow in confusion, he thought everyone had made it back within the safe confines of the base.

"Who is this?" Captain Butler asked, speaking into the phone in which played through the speaker within the helmet of the worker on the outside.

"Sergeant Nate Martinez?" The voice asked, this made Butler even more confused, he looked to the man next to him, the man sitting next to him was Sgt. Martinez, but the voice on the outside of the base sounded the exact same.

"Lieutenant Willis, are you playing tricks with me?" Captain Butler asked, Lieutenant Willis was one to always play tricks and pranks on all of the personnel. He was good at imitating voices, Willis always pissed Butler off when he did the best voice of Ford Brody, a good friend of Captain Butler.

"No, I'm not bullshitting you. I'm Sergeant Nate Martinez, could you please open the airlock? This is making me uncomfortable." The man on the outside asked, Captain Butler looked over to his side to see Sgt. Martinez again, Martinez shrugged his shoulders.

"Am I high, Martinez? Please slap me in the face if I am." Butler requested, Martinez gave the cap a good hard slap across the face.

"Well shit, I ain't high. Something funky is going on up in here."

"Just open the airlock doors, just so we can put an end to this bullshit." Sgt. Martinez requested, Captain Butler swiped his hand on a screen in which said Open Airlock.

The doors boomed alive and slowly opened, the astronaut on the outside slowly floated inside and landed on his feet as the doors closed up again. When the astronaut removes his helmet, Sgt. Martinez and Captain Butler were surprised to see that it was none other than Sgt. Martinez. So now there were two Sergeant Martinez, something didn't make any sense at all.

"I'm wanting to know what the hell is going on right now.." Butler growled, taking out dual pistols and aiming them at the heads of the two duplicate men standing at his front.

"Relax sir, this is a big misunderstanding." One of the two Sgt. Martinez's pleaded.

"A big misunderstanding, you know what else is a big misunderstanding? How people think my cock is little. How the hell is this not a misunderstanding!?" Butler screamed, his voice full of sarcasm.

"This is some weird shit." The other Sgt. Martinez groaned, placing his face into the palm of his hands. Butler turned his back to one of them and aimed both guns at the other Sgt. Martinez with a hateful scowl on his face.

"Tell me what the hell is going on, right now." A strange shadow began to move behind Butler, but he didn't notice it one bit.

"Captain B-Butler… Turn around…" Sgt. Martinez pleaded, Captain Butler's heart remained hard and he shook his head.

"No, not until you tell me what the hell is going o-" something wet dripped onto the top of his head, sliming up his hair. He slowly turned around and the last thing he saw was the large fangs of some sort of baboon type creature sinking into his face with a horrid flesh ripping noise.

Sgt. Martinez backed away as the other duplicate of him revealed itself, the true form. It looked like some sort of humanoid gelada baboon, the fangs and the gums were bared as the entire face of his captain was torn from the head. He was killed instantly as the bite force of this humanoid monkey alien just crushed the captain's skull with ease, blood and saliva dripped from the large fangs.

"What the hell are you?" Sgt. Martinez asked, his voice full of fear. The gelada looking humanoid alien slowly turned around and grabbed a pistol from the table, slowly aiming up at the head of Sgt. Martinez, opening fire.

The alien wiped its hands through the large mane of hair on its head and upper back, licking away the blood from its lips with a forked tongue. It pounded its chest, hollering and shouting like some sort of demonic chimpanzee. The roar echoing throughout the base, multiple other roars in which sounded almost the exact same rang out, several more of the same thing appeared out of the shadows. These were the Black Hole Planet Aliens, Captain Butler had no idea he was working with these things in which were disguised as humans.

One of them pointed towards Earth, glaring out of the window.

"Send, Bagorah…" The leader of the troop growled, copying the message from their king back on their homeworld within the Bootes Void…

(Chapter 1: The healing process)

The colonels were throwing a party at Castle Bravo. It had came up on the one year anniversary of Kaiyo Hanson's demise. One of their many struggles was destroyed at last, but they weren't out of the thick of it yet.

Everyone was dressed in a tuxedo and all of the women were dressed formally for this party, some 1960s soul music was blaring in the background such as Sam Cooke or the Temptations. The vibes to this party were happy and cheerful, after all, it was a celebration.

Kenny strolled down the hall, jiving and dancing to the music that was playing. Getting some cheers from a few of his buddies, he approached the bar once he made it into the control room. It was a packed house within the control room, the blast doors remained closed if Godzilla swam by to take a curious peek within, nobody likes a party pooper.

Laura was serving people at the bar, handing them wines and some beers and other sorts of celebratory alcoholic beverages.

"Hey Laura, mind giving me some of that tequila?" He asked, taking a seat on the stool. Laura smiled and nodded her head, she went to go get her partner's tequila. The colonel peered over at Ren Serizawa, who was sitting alone at a table with a glass of wine.

The son of the late Ishiro Serizawa had a far away glance in his eyes, as if he was traumatized or depressed about something. He hadn't seen or heard from his father ever since 2020, the truth still wasn't given to him. The only reason Monarch never spilled the beans, is to prevent another betrayal. What they didn't know, is that Ren Serizawa was on the side of the Red Bamboo after Kaiyo told him the truth about his father.

During Kaiyo's time on this Earth, before he was killed in the crash of his warship. He had a slight bond with Ren's father, Ishiro would always find ways to tie Godzilla with Ren and even blamed Godzilla for inspiring him to raise a son, hell, nobody at Monarch knew if the Big G had a son.

However, Ren didn't plan on turning back from Monarch. He wouldn't cause any harm, at least for now. He liked his position and found taking his father's spot to the quite thrilling, but he was stressed and deeply saddened at the fact that Monarch could never tell him the truth about his father's passing.

"What's up with Ren, he's been sitting alone by himself, freaking loner…" Kenny snickered, Laura growled in which shut him up. Kenny knew not to mess with people that Laura cared for, she would always beat him during their training years at the academy.

"He's been stern and quiet, he keeps to himself, like that of Kong." Laura answered as she slid Kenny his glass of tequila.

"Wasn't his father always like that, keeping quiet about things and getting people's heads out of their asses with one liners, sounds like something you'd hear from movies, I tell ya that much. I guess it just runs in his family, a Serizawa thing, ya know?"

"Ishiro Serizawa was always like that because…" Laura paused, not wanting to speak much of Ishiro's past out of respect for the late great scientist.

"It is because he had nothing else to live for, nothing else to talk about. He lost Graham, which was his closest friend and colleague that he had. He lost his father, he lost a lot in his life. Of course, he had his son, but his love for Godzilla and all things in nature rivaled that of his own love for his son. That is why we never told Ren those things."

"Damn, we should tell him about those things. The fact that he doesn't even know that his father is alive or not is quite jarring."

"Go talk to him, he'll probably have more trust in the colonels than anyone else in this business."

Kenny got up and took the whole bottle of tequila over towards Ren, his glass was empty. His gaze directed itself towards Kenny, and his eyes quickly darted away towards other people partying.

"What's good Ren? Want another glass of this fine tequila?" Kenny asked, offering the beverage towards his fellow Monarch employee.

"I don't want anything, I've gone through three drinks already. Do you see me as a drunkard?" Ren growled, glaring at Kenny, which caught the colonel off guard.

"Easy man, calm down. You've been down in the dumps recently, could you please tell me why? Or is being this badass made of stone, something that runs in the family?"

Ren's anger only built up higher when Kenny spoke of his family in a joking way, the japanese scientist took his family seriously and wouldn't tolerate any mention of it in any way except being praised.

"Could you not talk about my family? I thought we've gone through this, don't speak of the Serizawas unless it is praise and only praise. I'm tired of my bloodline being rubbed the wrong way, my grandfather was villainized due to his time in Japan during the 2nd World War, and my father was villainized by the government. I can't handle it any longer, that's why I'm staying relatively silent." The scientist explained, his voice sounding defensive and aggressive.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot." Kenny tried to answer with some nervous laughter, but Ren wasn't having any of it.

"Bullshit, you didn't forget anything. I've known you ever since I joined this company, I didn't join not too long after you and all of the other colonels came in through the academy. I know of you and your jokes. As a matter of fact, come with me." Ren growled, seeing right through Kenny and his joking lies.

Ren got up from his seat and ushered Kenny to come with him down the hall into a room full of Monarch memorabilia, it was dimly lit due to no one entering that room at this time. Only Ren and Kenny stood in the room.

"Colonel Anderson, look at that wall," Ren requested, pointing to a large wall in the back of the room. The wall had multiple letters, newspaper clippings, pictures of titans, and Monarch files scattered all over it. Dating back to the 1940s and some as recent as a few weeks ago.

"It is a nice wall, got a lot of important stuff on it." Kenny sighed in yet another joking tone, Ren didn't care for his attitude at this point, he wanted to show the colonel something.

"Look closer to where I'm pointing."

Upon further inspection, Ren was pointing to a picture of Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, when he first joined the company during the 1980s. Dr. Serizawa had a cheerful smile on his young face, full of life and happiness of his future career, next to him was Ken Anderson, Kenny Anderson's father.

"My father, and your father, Colonel Anderson. That little blonde teenage boy is your father, he had a future in the company too and boy did your old man support mine. That was a man who had everything in life to live for, he took pride and happiness into everything he did, including his never ending hunt for Gojira."

"And..?"

Ren then stared deeply into Kenny's eyes, the look on the japs face said everything. The look on Ren's face was that of rage and boiling anger that had been building up within his chest for several months as of now, he had known his father sacrificed himself to save the world from Cthulhu back in 2020, seven years ago. It was the face of a man who had been wronged, who had been lied to and now he only found out.

"For seven years, I've been fucking lied too."

Kenny's heart stopped and resumed beating, he had no idea that Ren knew about the fate of his father.

"How did you kn-know..?"

"I spoke with Kaiyo, your most hated enemy until his death. He told me everything, my father committed a bold act of sacrificial suicide by using his version of the Oxygen Destroyer back in 2020 to destroy Cthulhu. My father had nothing left to lose, and I know from experience that he would blame my estranged relationship with him, on Godzilla."

Kenny balled up his fist, Ren was apparently a traitor, but he did not commit any acts of evil on Monarch yet. As angry as the colonel now was, he was speechless.

"I didn't even join Monarch until one year after he died, and even then, I could've been told something. I didn't like my father that much, because he seemed to cherish that stupid lizard over me, but I still loved him and respected him as a parental figure. He had everything taken from him over the course of many years, he had friends killed, Vivienne Graham is dead. There was no one else in his life, and that is why he chose to end it himself for the better of humankind. That is the truth that had been wrongfully kept from me for seven god-damn years…"

Kenny sighed and went to speak, but Ren quickly silenced him.

"I feel betrayed, Colonel Anderson. I have worked with this company for seven years, not a single time, was my father ever mentioned around me. I understand that Monarch and the Skull Squad has been betrayed and screwed over many times, because nobody had the balls to tell me about my father's fate, because had the fucking audacity to get off of their lazy asses and tell me, I sold GDF and G-Team weapons to the Red Bamboo. So yeah, you can put me on your long list of betrayers, that list is only going to grow. It is inevitable at this point."

"Ren, I'm gonna need you to turn around with your hands behind your back. You're gonna be put in the prison wing for screwing us over, I don't know who to trust anymore. Here's some advice, be grateful for what you have…" Kenny was again interrupted before he could finish speaking his sentence.

"Unless you want the truth being spilled to the entire world, unless you want the Red Bamboo coming back and attacking your ass, I'm not turning around and willingly let myself get arrested. Be thankful that I didn't attack you bastards during this party, all of you liars would be dead within minutes, every single one of you. I won't kill any of you, I won't further damage this company or cause it trouble as I still have some sort of mutual respect for it, but I will not be lied to again, do you understand?"

"Just be grateful for what you still have Ren, do you have anything to make you ha-" Kenny was once more interrupted.

"How the hell can I be grateful when I don't have shit anymore, I don't have my father, I've lost one of my eyes, I've got to wear this stupid eyepatch. My father had a Vivienne Graham, who do I have? I had Kaiyo because at least he told me the truth about everything, but you killed him."

"Kaiyo killed himself, Ren. He died along with his cause, and here is another warning. If I get lied to again, if I ever get fucked with again, if I ever get screwed over again. I will revitalize the Red Bamboo, the world hates Monarch, the world hates you. The world hates all of us working here, governments will send more than enough troops for me to start up the RB again and we will kill Godzilla, not a prediction, but a statement."

"Don't be like that Ren, can you try to be like your father, please?"

"I find it hard to be like my father when all you fools have done is lied to me over all these years, if I feel the need to, I will be the exact opposite of my father."

"Ren, I'm going to ask you to calm down. We don't need another Kaiyo Hanson in our case, please try your best to refrain from harming us." Kenny pleaded, wanting desperately to not have another situation in which the colonels almost die again.

"I'll try, but I need myself some alone time. Leave me." Ren growled, almost in a demanding tone, Kenny did as was told in attempts to avoid a fight in which would bring about the Red Bamboo.

"GUYS!" A voice was heard screaming from in the control room, where the party was taking place. It was Rick Stanton with some urgent news, everyone came bolting in to see an alert message on the large screen within the room.

A rogue titan had been spotted at the Outer Banks of North Carolina, a red dot was pulsing red at the location on the world map on the large screen. The colonels, despite being in their party apparel, lined up to see what it was.

"Zoom in, what titan is it?" Laura asked, gazing at the screen intensely. Dr. Stanton clicked on the red dot and a bio-acoustic log popped up. If any bio-acoustic popped up if they clicked on a pulsing red circle, it means that the Monarch scientists had already found it.

"Recorded video audio seems to match the ones belonging to Titanus Behemoth." Stanton explained.

"Behemoth? I thought he was co-existing with humanity now, after Godzilla was crowned king.." Alan Haas said in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the acoustics seem to indicate that manny from Ice Age is pretty pissed off right now. Something must have ticked him off really well in order for him to come to land." Stanton added on.

"Well we've gotta figure out a way to sto-" Germaine's sentence was cut off when a rather excited Dr. Stanton cut him off.

"We don't need to get involved, a hell of a big lizard is on the way to stop his ass…"

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, it is finally time that Godzilla gets his own story in my Custom Monsterverse ever since the first installment back in 2017. I am sure it has come a long way, hopefully this story will get the viewers back to the universe. Good news too, the next two stories will be related to the Big G, so expect some pretty memorable and amazing moments to come. Feel free to leave a review of this new installment or some advice, or an idea for this story or the next. **


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2: All Hail)

Behemoth let out a low grumble as the tiny ant sized people ran along the roads and beaches of the Outer Banks of North Carolina, the islands serving as a natural barrier from the titans, unfortunately, there was some that could fly.

The mammoth yet sloth like titan wasn't attacking out of malice, but rather something else entirely. Not too long after the Anti-Titan bomb was dropped onto New Mexico, the beloved titan was attacked by something within the Hollow Earth. The tusked giant was only now rising from the ocean to escape from the monster in which was attacking him.

Behemoth's front legs appeared to be bloodied up as if he was fighting something, his left tusk also appeared to be chipped. Not only was his tusk and leg cut in some places, there was a large hole on the mid-section of his back. A large circular burn as if he had been stung by something, was on his back. His flesh was still sizzling and burning, which would mean that this wound was fresh.

Behemoth let out a roar and finally made his way onto land, large amounts of dirt, sand, and water slamming down onto the outer bank island. The islands didn't contain loads of people, the landmasses weren't big enough for bustling cities, but if Behemoth continued to trek westward, he would arrive on the coast of North Carolina.

He lifted up his large foot again and slammed it down upon a two story house, taking out a family within it as he continued to march West. The greasy, wiry hairs on his body began to stand up, he was sensing something that was approaching him steadily from behind. The great tusked titan grumbled in anger and turned around, ready to face his adversary again if he needed to.

The waters of the Atlantic Ocean began to flash blue, the luminescence getting brighter and brighter until large maple leaf spines broke from the waves with a great boom, followed by a loud hum of radiation as the great titan king rose from the depths.

Godzilla, King of the Monsters, had arrived to stop Behemoth from venturing way too close to North Carolina. It was the king's duty to keep everything in order and in check, his spines and eyes flashing blue for his intimidation display. Behemoth's eyes widened as he saw his king standing before him, but he didn't back down from a fight. The tusked titan remembered bowing to Godzilla in 2019 after the Battle in Boston came to a head, but the saurian beast hadn't been seen for quite some time.

The tusked beast pondered where his king had been all of this time, but that was an issue in the back of his head, now he stood his ground. Behemoth didn't bow to Godzilla, not this time. The mammoth-like beast was determined and tenacious to get as far away from whatever attacked him within the Hollow Earth.

Godzilla saw Behemoth standing on his ground and was impressed but caught off guard. Usually a titan would bow obediently to him in his presence, but not this time. The King knew something was up, but he needed to get his fellow titan away from the mainland before trying to get to the bottom of things.

The titan king slammed his foot on the ground and leaned forward, roaring at his tusked foe, but Behemoth stood his ground even then. The tusked titan charged forth, tusks at the ready. The titan king was watching him the whole time and braced for impact, the tusked rammed into his body and began to push him back, but Godzilla fought back by attempting to bite into Behemoth's skull.

The greasy and wiry hair caused the monster king's jaws to slip and fall off, Behemoth fought back by jerking his head to the side, pushing Godzilla away from him. The king sharply exhaled through his nostrils and growled, ready for a fight to the death if needed to be so.

Behemoth growled, his ears wiggled and he prepared for impact as Godzilla charged at him now. The tusked defender of humanity, turned violent and angry by a Hollow Earth dweller, rose to his hind legs and swiped his king across the face with his large claws. Godzilla's head was jerked to the side, his face being slashed open by Behemoth's claws, but his body turned with a jerk as well, his large tail slamming right into the face of Behemoth, forcing him back.

Large, car sized drops of blood dripped from the claw marks on Godzilla's right side of the head. He licked the blood away and snarled at Behemoth, a scent of iron filled the air as his face bled. With Godzilla facing away from him, Behemoth slammed his front leg hard onto his tail to pin his king in place. There was a hum of radiation that gradually grew louder and louder, Behemoth looked at the king's spines, a blue glow dramatically climbed higher and higher up his back.

Behemoth's eyes widened in an 'oh shit' expression as Godzilla looked over his shoulder, firing his atomic ray right into the face of Behemoth, or attempted to. The tusked opponent ducked his head low and the brunt of the beam slammed into his upper back, pushing him off of Godzilla.

The atomic ray had little to no effect on Behemoth due to his fire resistant hair, the titan growled and shook his body hard as if he was wet, large blue sparks flew off of his back and splashed into the water. Godzilla was impressed with Behemoth's capability to resist the atomic ray, believe it or not, fighting fellow titans revealed to Godzilla their strengths and weaknesses, but this was no play-fight, this was a real fight. Godzilla roared and charged forth again.

Behemoth stood on his hind legs and cocked his frontal arms back, once the king was close enough, he jerked himself forward, slamming his frontal feet hard into Godzilla's chest, pushing him down into the water, a great big wave splashing up on land, taking out a few structures and trees from when Godzilla crashed down.

Godzilla let out a growl of slight pain and then a roar of hurt once Behemoth's tusks pierced into his body, penetrating him. Behemoth charged forwards, pushing his opponent further out to sea before jerking his tusks out of Godzilla's body forcefully.

With the king submerged in the waves, Behemoth turned around and continued his march towards the North Carolina coast. He didn't get far before he heard another hum of radiation, the tusked giant grumbled and turned around, charging in the direction of where he heard the noise.

Behemoth got onto his hind legs and went to crush Godzilla under him, but that proved to be a mistake as an atomic ray slammed into his underside with authority, the impact knocking him to his backside and then he rolled over. The tusked beast roared in agony, his underside was a weak point and now Godzilla knew that.

Behemoth groaned in pain and sluggishly got back up to his feet, but Godzilla was already there. He came in from the side with a hug kick to the underbelly, causing the tusked titan even more pain. The titan collapsed to his knees and got back up onto his hind legs to fight back, sending a huge forearm strike into the king's gills, which was one of his weak points. This caused Godzilla to gag but he quickly grabbed hold of Behemoth's arm and held it away from his neck, the king quickly clamped his large jaws around the already bloodied arm, causing Behemoth to scream out in more pain.

Godzilla marched forward with the arm still in his mouth, dragging Behemoth down to his back. The king growled and began to drag his adversary out into the waters. The only way the tusked titan managed to get out of the waters without drowning is by tunneling through underwater mountains.

Behemoth kicked around but couldn't seem to break free from the king's clutches as he was dragged out into the water, where his entire head was submerged under. After a moment of struggling, the titan let out a high pitched groan of submission, causing Godzilla to release him. The king looked down at his fellow titan as he weakly clambered out of the water. Behemoth groaned in humility and bowed, causing Godzilla to tilt his head away from land, it was a sign for Behemoth to leave the mainland. The tusked titan sighed and bowed his head, accepting Godzilla's order.

The king of the monsters trusted Behemoth enough to follow his commands, on Skull Island (Which will now be called Monster Island from now on,) it was much different.

Skull Island's name was changed to Monster Island in 2021, when another island mysteriously sunk into the ocean. Due to Skull Island being the supposed birthplace of the titans, and the biggest opening to the Hollow depths of the Earth. While all of the titans and megafauna roamed around while Godzilla was there, they followed Godzilla. The thing is, Godzilla wasn't the only king…

While Godzilla was gone, it was Kong's turn to rule the island. The two great titans had brawled with each other in 2020 and while their relationship wasn't the strongest, they had a mutual respect for each other. Kong was the only titan that never bowed to Godzilla, and it never got on the king of the monster's nerves.

Kong's duty was to prevent any monster from leaving the island, now it may sound harsh, but after drinking loads of Soma Berry Juice, Kong gained a mysterious telepathic power and could predict the future.

When Gamera fought his adversary, Gyaos. A few years back, Kong had predicted it. One sunny day, Godzilla stumbled across his gigantic ape ally beating his chest on a large mountain. Godzilla knew something was up, but he reassured Kong that it was Gamera's fight.

Kong stood at the tallest mountain on Skull Island, at the top, it was split in two. It was at the bottom of this mountain, was the largest cave and tunnel into the depths of the Hollow Earth. It was also a hollowed out mountain strangely enough, one could simply allow themselves to slide down into the mountain and end up showing up into the Hollow Earth.

The great ape had aged, but only got bigger and muscular than before. The wrinkled and shriveled up face only made the guardian of Monster Island look permanently pissed off, which struck fear into lowly titans. He had also grown a decent sized beard, the ape suddenly saw a monster crawling towards the ocean on all fours.

Hairs on Kong's body stood up and he growled loudly, trying to get the titan's attention, it didn't work. With one arm, he beat his chest viciously while letting out a mighty roar. The beast turned around and saw Kong on the mountain. This was a new monster that came from the Hollow Earth. The Hollow Earth dwellers once called this beast, Kemular.

Kemular had a large toad like face with a few bony appendages at the bottom in which slightly resembled a beard, two tusks jetted out from his bottom jaw. His tongue had the ability to lash out and stick to things like a frog, he had a forked end to his tail in which the tips were hollow. These tips to his tail could spew out a poisonous mustard colored cloud of toxic gas, his breath was hot enough to melt steel.

His skin was just as tough as Godzilla's and he had large bony plates on his back in which covered up a fleshy weak point on his back. Kong's face shifted around in curiosity at this beast he never seen before, it again reminded him that there existed multiple beasts within the Hollow Earth.

Kemular let out a loud hiss in retaliation to Kong, the monsters that lived within the Hollow Earth had no idea of a titan hierarchy and for those that did, they didn't live too far from the surface. This implied that Kemular must have come from a rather deeper portion of the Hollow Earth.

With Kemular not following instructions, an agitated Kong leapt from his mountain into battle against this tunneling beast. He slammed onto the ground on his feet with an explosive boom, shaking the ground around him as he charged Kemular while roaring in fury.

The burrower growled as his giant ape opponent got closer, he lunged at Kong with his jagged teeth at the ready. Locking onto the great ape's arm tightly, his tusks piercing his flesh. Kong let out a growl of pain and slammed a huge fist into the bony plates that covered Kemular's back, having little to no effect as the monster dug his teeth deeper into his arm. Kong roared in pain, but kept fighting him off, he dug his fingers into the eyes of the enemy, getting Kemular to finally release him.

Kong grasped his bleeding arm and roared in fury, turning his hateful gaze down towards his opponent. The place where Kemular had bitten him was also burnt due to how hot his breath was, this caused the guardian of Monster island to growl in pain. Kemular opened his jaws up wide and shot out his tongue towards Kong's face, the sticky appendage wrapped around the mighty ape's head and dragged him towards the maw of the beast. Kong grabbed hold of the tongue with his other arm in which wasn't burnt but his hand was stuck to the tongue now as well, his eyes widened in panic now as his entire face and head was engulfed in the jaws of Kemular now.

The beast from the underground began to put loads of pressure on Kong's skull, compressing it tightly with a powerful bite force. Kong roared in pain, feeling his head get squeezed beyond limits, the ape knew he wouldn't last long. The hot breath stung his eyes and nose, making his pain even worse, and he knew he needed to act fast.

Kong opened up his mouth and latched onto the rest of the tongue from the base of the mouth, his large gorilla fangs ripping into the tendon and splitting it open. Kemular released Kong and shoved him away as the great ape severed the tongue from the mouth, causing turquoise colored blood to splatter and spew from within.

The tongue lost all of the grip once it was severed from Kemular's mouth, it unwrapped and fell from Kong's mouth but the burning pain still lingered on his face, the ape batted and swatted at his own face to try and ease the stinging pains. The ape turned around and noticed a large rock on the ground, Kong appeared to have a smug grin grow on his face as he grabbed the large boulder. Holding it in one arm like a basketball as he scaled a nearby mountain, with Kemular dazed and confused. The ape lunged off of the rock and slammed the boulder hard into the bony appendages that protected the fleshy weak point on Kemular's back, shattering them completely like an egg.

Kemular groaned as Kong began to remove the shattered plates until his forked tail shot a shitload of poisonous fog into the ape's face. Kong let out a roar that turned into a coughing fit as he was suffocated by the chemicals, Kemular was still stunned and could hardly even move as his mighty adversary gasped for air and clawed at his throat.

Kong's eyes watered up and some even trickled down his cheeks as he fought for air, little by little more wind entered his lungs at last, giving the big ape some relief. Kong turned his head to face the weakened Kemular, he noticed a rather large tree sticking up from the ground and he snagged it up, removing the leaves.

Kemular's tail aimed towards Kong and prepared to shoot more suffocating fog, but the ape wouldn't let him do that. Kong chucked the tree right towards Kemular's tail, the sharp end piercing it and severing the top part of the tail completely off. A large part of the tree broke off and blocked the fog from coming out of the tail, now Kemular was defenseless. The guardian of Monster Island wouldn't let this monster die to his own hands, so the great ape dragged the downed beast and hurled him into the caverns in which he crawled out from.

Kong pounded his chest and roared triumphantly into the skies, then it was back to guard duty on the split in half mountain. He scaled the great mountain and sat on the top, gazing down upon the island in which was once only his. For some unknown reason to Kong, his hairs stuck up on his body again, sensing something coming from the air, but it was no immediate threat.

The ape slowly closed his eyes and quick images of a falling meteor on fire flashed through his mind, it was his telepathic ability. His eyes opened up again and he let out a worried growl, thinking this contained some sort of monster, indeed it did…

(Outpost 54, Castle Bravo)

"Good news everyone, you all can go back to partying. Coast guard told me that Godzilla has sent Behemoth on his way and both titans have left the area. Hail to the king bay bay!" Dr. Stanton shouted, his face and voice full of excitement, Laura giggled at him from behind the bar.

"He's always going crazy, guy is funny as hell." Andy Williams snickered to himself, catching the blonde's attention.

"Oh Andy, honey, you shouldn't be here. You still need to heal, remember when you almost died back in West Virginia?" Laura asked with concern, placing her hand on his shoulder from behind.

"No, I'm fine. 'Tis but a scratch." Andy said in response, taking something from an old Monty Python film.

"Ah, I understood that reference right there." Kenny chuckled as he entered the bar area, his joking tone quickly turned into that of a serious one as he looked over at Laura.

"Ren has been working for the Red Bamboo behind our backs, and we didn't even know it." Kenny said with a voice full of seriousness.

"What…?" Laura asked, her voice sounding shocked and worried.

"He hasn't sent anything our way, but he was the one who sold all of our equipment to them. He was also told the truth of his father by Kaiyo, so we kinda fucked up on our part."

"You've gotta be shitting me… Did you put him in the prison wing?" Alan Haas asked after taking a sip of wine.

"No, he told me that a few survivors of the Red Bamboo are still intact and with the government funding the demise of Monarch, it wouldn't be long before they come back to strike us. He said he will show no mercy if he was put in the prison wing." Kenny explained with a regretful sigh.

"He's too dangerous, we can't trust his ass anymore." Laura growled, storming off down the hall in order to find and detain him. The beautiful blonde former Russian didn't have a gun on her, but she had great use of martial arts and jiu jitsu she could use to choke Ren Serizawa out.

"Wait, babygirl. You'll be making a big mistake if you do this, what if he has contacted the ERR?" Kenny asked loudly as she got further and further away, he didn't want to risk the Red Bamboo coming into action again as that was the only rival organization that has almost killed them all once before.

"I'll choke him to death before he can have a chance to contact them." Laura answered sternly as Kenny followed after her, her red high heels clopping as she marched down the hall.

"He's probably already contacted them, if he's been talking to the Red Bamboo already, chances are that he has talked to the Earth's Rightful Rulers as well." Kenny continued to explain to Laura, trying to stop her from killing Ren Serizawa through her rage in which blinded her morality and reasoning.

Ren heard their conversations from down the hall and he laughed to himself, Laura was coming to kill him since he wasn't locked up in prison. He sighed, pulling out a pistol from his pocket.

"You should've been wearing your tactical combat vest, my Russian beauty.." Ren growled as he leaned out the door, opening fire on Laura, the bullet connected…

* * *

**A/N: Who loves a good cliffhanger!? I am having loads of fun writing this story as I have lots planned for it, I've been ready to write this ever since I wrote Blood Feud. Did any of you liked this chapter full of monster action? If you did, feel free to leave a review or write me a message. It not only helps me but helps this custom universe out too!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3: At home with Ford, the prelude to the raid)

Laura yelped out in pain as the bullet from the pistol slammed into her gut, piercing through her dress and shirt underneath. The blonde collapsed into Kenny's arms as everyone in the control room began to scatter out of panic as the shot of the pistol echoed down the hall, Ren took off and ran down the hall. The anger being ignited within the colonels again, especially Kenny after Laura was shot.

"I need some help over here dammit!" He called out, Laura groaned in pain as she felt her stomach. Her red painted nails turning a darker shade with the blood covering them now, pain wracking her entire body.

"He's turned on us completely now, now catching him is a priority…" She growled, hatred boiling in her veins for Ren Serizawa.

"It may have been an act of self defense, you shouldn't have gone Billy Badass on him. Now he's pissed. We're gonna get you help babe, just hang in there." Kenny reassured, hugging Laura softly to prevent further damage to her.

Alan Haas and Germaine Noyala were seen charging down the hall after Ren, Brayden Snow came not too long afterwards with a heavy assault rifle in his arms. Both Kenny and Laura saw this happening, another act of betrayal, this celebration couldn't have gone worse.

"You should go help them, Kenny." Laura groaned as paramedics arrived, hoisting her up. They would be taking her to the hospital wing of Outpost 54 in order to treat her.

"No dear, I'm going to stand by you until I see you get strong again. It hurts me to see you get hurt or in pain." Kenny said softly, brushing his hand through Laura's smooth blonde hair with a gentle smile.

"Thank you…" Laura softly spoke, a twinkle in her eye and a weak smile as she looked up at Kenny. She could tell that there was a budding relationship slowly forming, Kenny followed the paramedics towards the elevator while the rest of the colonels charged down the hall after the treacherous Ren Serizawa.

At the same time as a shot from a rifle rang out down the hall by Brayden Snow as he saw Ren in his sights, a glass bottle burst from a small wooden stump out in Ford Brody's backyard.

"Nice job son!" He exclaimed proudly, giving him a high five and a happy smile. Ford had been training his son, Sam Brody after he got off of duty due to his injuries, it was the perfect time to spend with his family.

"Thanks, how are those wounds healing?" He asked, Ford Brody made a comical expression of strength and flexed his muscles playfully.

"I'm strong son, nothing can take your old man down." Ford grunted, Sam snickered and gave his father a fist bump.

Sam approached the back deck of the house to see Elle Brody laughing happily, clapping for her son.

"You can make a good marksman, my little sharpshooter!" She complimented, Sam smiled and grabbed a bottle of water from the deck and took a sip from it, he was sweating on this beautiful sunny day out in North Dakota. The private ranch life was absolutely peaceful, no titans around even though one came strolling through not even two years ago.

"Appreciate it, mom." Sam answered with a proud smirk, he began to think of Monarch and the G-Team.

"You know what dad, you're a role model, as you should be. I've been wanting to join Monarch, and especially the G-Team. Like you!" He said, explaining his thoughts to his father cheerfully.

"Now now, my boy is not going to get himself killed like you almost did, Ford!" Elle admonished her son and husband with a voice full of worry, Ford understood her but nevertheless, he was proud of his boy for wanting to be like his dad.

"Ah, you want to be part of the G-Team eh? Well I trained the Skull Squad, the most mighty squadron in the G-Team. You'd make a good young member, we got a rookie in it right now." Ford said, remembering how he trained all of the colonels back in 2020.

"I'd love to be part of the Skull Squad!" Sam exclaimed, he daydreamed almost all day about their adventures, coming up with some epic ones in his head.

"Well, when you turn twenty. You'll get your chance, but perhaps I can get you some early combat training in with them at Outpost 54. Hand to hand combat training with my best colonels, how does that sound?" Ford asked, giving his wife a wink.

Elle groaned and Sam nodded his head much to the approval of his father, getting a laugh out of himself and Ford.

"Can't wait until I turn twenty years, it'll be a blast when I can officially join the squad!" Sam shouted happily, now daydreaming of being trained by the likes of Kenny and Laura.

"You will, being a national hero runs in our veins. It should be part of our blood, son."

"Indeed it does dad, would you like to take me over to Castle Bravo so I can meet the colonels?"

Ford thought for a moment and smirked down at his son before giving him a nod, Sam pumped his fist in the 'yes' motion, excited to be meeting his heroes until Ford's phone began to ring.

What is Kenny doing if he's calling me? He should know that I'm on a brief hiatus… Ford thought to himself as he gazed down at his phone, somewhat reluctant to answer it, but if it was major, he had to bring himself to answer Kenny's calls.

"Colonel Anderson, I'm on hiatus man, what are you doing calling me?" Ford asked with a laugh, Sam smiling up at his father until Ford's face shifted from a playful one to a serious one.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Ford asked, getting his son confused about the situation.

"Well, give me a day, I'll be there." Ford answered Kenny again before hanging up with an annoyed sigh.

"What's going on, dad?"

"Ren Serizawa, he's… He's gone off the goop, he stabbed our asses in the back. His motives right now are unknown, it is unknown if he is going to bring about the Red Bamboo or not."

"Ren! Why Ren? Isn't he Dr. Serizawa's son?" Elle asked, her voice filled with shock.

"Yes, yes he is, but…" Ford couldn't seem to continue speaking as he placed his hands on his hips and sighed in disbelief.

"Monarch enforced all of us to keep Ishiro's death top secret, we didn't want to risk Ren betraying us. Fate catches up to us though no matter what we do, I tried to leave Monarch and the G-Team for at least a while, but I end up getting roped back into the mix just as always. We tried to keep Ishiro's death secret but fate caught up and Ren found out through Kaiyo the day he died." Ford answered after a brief pause, sounding as if he regret saying those words.

"Dad, the Red Bamboo. That's the same organization that Kaiyo was the leader of and he almost killed y-" Sam couldn't finish his sentence when Ford cut him off.

"I know, but it is my honor to be the only general that the G-Team has. I'm the reason that the Skull squad has remained alive, the former one has all gone insane or has been killed off. I cannot run the risk of losing them. I'm gonna go inside and get on the shitter, so I can speak to Kenny."

Ford headed back inside of the house and Sam sat down on the deck, pondering why Ren would betray a company that his family roots practically lie in, his grandfather was part of the organization, his father was part of the organization, and even he was.

(A few minutes later)

"So you're telling me that Ren Serizawa had absolutely nobody backing his ass up, and nobody in that facility had the balls to catch him!?" Ford boomed to Kenny, infuriated that apparently Ren Serizawa managed to escape.

"Well think of it this way, he's been working for us, for seven years. He's even walked through this facility a few times with his father during opening day back in 2018, so he knows every nook and cranny of this outpost." Kenny tried to explain, feeling the wrath of his general.

"Yes, but he had no gunmen on his side. You all still could've caught up to him!"

"I know we could've, but we just didn't have the powers to do so."

"The powers? Oh please, you've been watching too many Marvel movies lately. We aren't superheroes, we can't shoot lasers from our eyes and lift up buildings and fly around in highly advanced suits. We are human, wake up to the reality that is so. I taught you discipline and responsibility, just because we are the best squadron in the G-Team doesn't mean we're invincible. Losing Jackson Barnes and Diane Foster proved that to us. We all almost died not too long ago when fighting Kaiyo on that warship, we were lucky to escape the damn thing."

"Look, I'm sorry that we couldn't catch him, we couldn't catch Kaiyo like three to five times but he is dead now, the same thing can happen with Ren Serizawa."

"I actually respect Ren, unlike Kaiyo. Ren is a man who needs to be taught a lesson, not killed. I'm getting off the phone, I've got a damn headache." Ford groaned as he hung up the phone, slamming it down on the sink.

The general looked down onto the ground, he was in his mid 40s and his hair had begun to recede and show signs of balding. Cracks and lines began to show up on his face, wrinkles became more prominent. He was growing tired of all the constant fighting, but his heart remained hard.

If only the 1988 Gamera events didn't happen, if only the 2014 attacks didn't happen, if the Mass Awakening of 2019 didn't happen, if the Battle of 2020 didn't happen. None of the hectic chaos wouldn't be going on right now… Ford thought to himself as he let out a sigh of disbelief and somewhat anger.

"I'm getting too old for this shit.." Ford grumbled, in five years, he would be fifty years old and the man felt that his age was slowly creeping up on him.

(9 PM, Alaska)

Alan Jonah sat in his chair, gazing at all the news headlines of Godzilla and Behemoth. The king had finally shown up again after a decent absence, suddenly Floyd appeared in the doorway.

"Old man Jonah, I've got good news for you."

Alan Jonah turned around to face his favored commander of the ERR, intrigued to hear what Floyd had to say to him.

"Enlighten me."

"Ren Serizawa, the son of the late great Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, has stabbed Monarch in the back and is in talks of reforming the Red Bamboo later this year." Floyd read his phone with rather great enthusiasm, this got Alan Jonah to give a hearty chuckle.

"So even the Serizawas are opening up their eyes, it is about damn time. Where did you get this report from?" The elderly leader of the ERR asked.

"New DC, West Virginia. Ren has been in talks with the president about funding a new Red Bamboo group to combat Monarch and the failure of a Global Defense Force." Floyd answered showing his boss the screenshot of the New DC newspaper headline on his phone.

"That's the best news that I've heard of, let's continue giving it a rest, continue Alison's training. Let everything play itself out, the Red Bamboo damn near took the colonels out last year, let's see if a man with nothing left to lose can do it."

Floyd's phone received a notification about something happening in Kentucky, intrigued, the wicked man began to scroll through this breaking news headline. His eyes widened in a pleasant surprise when he discovered that a large asteroid had slammed down into Lake Apopka, Florida. It wasn't large enough to cause catastrophic damage, but it was apparently big enough to drench the people in water from a shitload of it splashing out of the lake and into the civilization.

"I think that space signal that Mercutio of APEX had experimented on, I believe it worked. Normally asteroids would just zoom by Earth but this one was on a dead straight collision course with us."

"Interesting, keep track of that asteroid. I've got a hunch something is afoot."

(Outpost 54, Castle Bravo)

"You shouldn't have been talking loudly while you were going down the hall trying to act like a badass, it can get you in serious trouble at points in time." Kenny groaned, trying to calm down an agitated Laura Belinsky.

"Urgh, me and my big damn mouth!" The blonde screamed, her Russian accent coming out when she got pissed off with herself or with anything.

"It's alright, nothing bad has happened yet. He's just escaped, be thankful we haven't lost anyone." Kenny continued to try and reassure Laura while Ford Brody wasn't there to lead them, it was Ford Brody who kept order among the Skull Squad of colonels.

"New DC has just reported on Ren Serizawa in talks with the president about funding a new, and stronger Red Bamboo, and you say nothing bad has happened.." Laura sighed, Kenny's eyes widened and he gave out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, THAT is bad."

"To make matters worse, Brayden, Andy, Alan, Germaine, and Vergil have all gone up to the GDF fortress in Massachusetts. Our numbers are lower than ever before, it is just the two of us without Ford. Right now we're pretty much fucked."

"Well, they've gone up to the GDF base for good reasoning. They don't want Ren to destroy what they created."

"Vergil Snow isn't even an owner of the company, Brayden cares deeply about his organization that he was the mastermind of and he helped create. You know Brayden is big on protecting that fortress at all costs."

Indeed Laura was right, but what was to come for the fortress wasn't Ren Serizawa or the Red Bamboo. It was something that Earth had yet to see, the Black Hole Planet Aliens...

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, Calebshane1219 here. I'm gonna deliver some news upon all of you who may be reading this story or this series as a whole. I'm discontinuing it for now. The stories in this universe haven't been as successful as I'd like for them to be, I've been getting bored of writing them just for nothing. So I'm gonna take a break from writing this and the Custom Monsterverse as a whole, please take note that it IS NOT canceled. I still have many plans for this universe, but for now. This is Calebshane1219, signing off. **


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4: The raid on the GDF Fortress)

At precisely twelve at midnight, the strange bio-metallic meteor began to move within the waters of Lake Apopka. All throughout the night, frogs and fish began to rain down upon the towns surrounding the lake. Videos were posted onto the internet dubbing the event as some sort of biblical sign, the meteor moved through the sediment like a mass of liquid metal.

The rest of the night went on to pass, up in the permanently snowy and cold remains of Boston was the massive GDF Fortress. Improvements on the base had been constructed on the outside of it and within, more safety protocols were created after the events of Albuquerque last year.

Alan Haas and Andy Williams stood on the watchtower, gazing down upon the large field in which was covered by snow. In this large field was fallen ruins of buildings and hills of rubble as far as the eye could see, suddenly, a large group of around twenty men dressed in GDF gear was seen marching towards the large Easternmost gate entryway, they held what appeared to be heavy assault rifles but the design was somewhat different, almost making it look like an entire new style of gun.

The GDF worked on creating new weaponry and practiced with all sorts of sciences in the laboratories deep beneath the fortress, the Jet Jaguar mech was approaching the final stages as construction and production began on one other, Zone Fighter. A MechaGodzilla mech was being built in an entirely separate lab, it was top secret.

"Captain Shades requesting entry!" The man at the front of this platoon boomed from the bottom of the gate, he wasn't even looking up at Alan or Andy, the man was focusing straight forward into the distance even though a one hundred foot wall was standing in his way.

"Shades, it's about damn time you showed up again!" Alan Haas said in a hearty tone as he pulled down a lever, the massive gate boomed to life and slowly rose up from the ground. Shades didn't answer him, and the platoon marched into the fortress.

There was something strange about this platoon, every member looked the exact same. Andy Williams took notice of this and slowly glanced over at Colonel Haas, his partner didn't seem to notice the strange happening.

"Alan, something isn't right about those people. They all look the same, in the face and everything man."

Haas took a closer look with the scope on his rifle and Andy's assumption was proven correct, the powerlifting colonel raised an eyebrow from confusion.

"Hey you, Shades. Turn your platoon around and look up at me and Andy!" The platoon froze in place and didn't budge.

"Are you deaf? I said turn around and look up!" Haas screamed furiously, trying to use some intimidation to get Shades to do his request.

Suddenly, Captain Shades began to shout an unintelligible language. It wasn't of this Earth and if it was, it was some dead language that nobody used in a long time. The voice of the captain sounded rougher and deeper than usual and when he turned around, the reason why was revealed. The human looking face had shifted and melted off to reveal an ape like mug with massive fangs and gums bared, like an angry gelada.

The colonels at the watchtower were baffled, their eyes widening in shock. The platoon turned towards them and opened fire with their rifles, but the ammo of these rifles weren't bullets. They appeared to be made of plasma energy in the shape of darts, it was an alien weapon.

"What the actual fuck is that!?" Andy screamed out as he heard the battle cries of the Black Hole Planet Aliens far below him, GDF soldiers began to pour out and fight back against the aliens but their bullets were no match for the plasma assault rifles that these aliens had.

The bullets easily tore through the armor of the aliens, a few of them were brought down with some well placed headshots but the numbers game began to increase.

"Andy, look down there!" Alan shouted, pointing outside of the fortress to see a massive horde of the same ape like creatures rushing out of holes in the ground.

"Where the fuck are these things coming from Colonel Haas!?" Andy shouted as he began to crawl towards the artillery station in the prone position to avoid being shot by a plasma dart.

"I don't know but if we aren't careful, this whole fortress could get taken over. Fuck them up with the maser cannons, show those apes we don't play!" Haas screamed as he began to crawl towards the elevator.

Meanwhile in an office area within the underground interior of the fortress, Brayden Snow and his brother, Vergil Snow, sat at a desk and were speaking about Ren Serizawa's betrayal when all of a sudden, security camera footage showed a bloody battle was taking place on the outside.

"Dear God, what the hell is going on out there?" Vergil asked, shocked at the sight.

"It looks like our own people turned against us, son of a fucking bitch…" Brayden groaned, thinking it was another betrayal when it wasn't even their own people, they weren't even humans.

There was a loud noise of shattering glass and Brayden's eyes looked down the hall to see that these 'traitors' were breaking into the facility through the tunnels above ground in which would lead deeper into the fort.

The humanoid got into an all fours position and screeched at Brayden, his eyes widened as the colonel and president of the GDF now saw who he was up against. He could see the bloody fangs and gums being bared as the lips were shifted back as the ape man roared at him, Vergil shut the door as fast as he could, the slam shaking the whole room.

"Even the fucking animals hate us, can you believe i-" Vergil's sentence was cut off when a plasma dart ripped through the wooden door with ease, jolting Brayden and Vergil into action mode.

Brayden handed Vergil a rifle with a thermal vision scope and he had one himself already, he aimed at the door in which now had a massive scorching hole in it.

"One the count of three, that thing is coming." Brayden warned, seeing the Black Hole Alien charge on all fours with the plasma cannon in the arms.

"One...Two...THREE!" Brayden shouted, getting Vergil to fire along with him. The combined rapid fire shots were able to put down the alien rather quickly as each shot connected with a vital organ by luck.

Vergil approached a microphone on the desk and began to speak into it for unknowing personnel and employees that were deeper within the fortress.

"Staff and soldiers, we are going into an emergency invasion protocol. I need all soldiers and military personnel on the above ground interior of the fortress as soon as possible, I need all hallways closed down in the case if any of our invaders enter the underground interior!" Vergil warned, getting the entire fortress to undergo the emergency protocols.

"I've got an idea brother, follow me!" Brayden shouted, opening up the door and darting down the hallway to his left. The surprise would be a shock for the invading aliens while the soldiers emptied out on the above ground interior of the fort.

Andy Williams was in control of a large maser cannon, he was within a large pod structure in which the plasma darts could not puncture through. He could see the armies of incoming Black Hole Aliens, it had to be in the hundreds, wouldn't be long until it reached into the thousands.

The colonel fired the maser cannon, a loud explosive boom echoing across the large fields of fallen buildings and rubble piles. He took out many aliens with that attack alone, Alan Haas stood in the room with him, protecting him from any aliens that may enter the pod.

"I know this is cliche, but they're too fucking many of 'em!" Andy shouted as more and more of these ape like humanoids burst from the holes in the ground.

"They've got to be coming from the Hollow Earth, we need to organize an exploration into it as soon as possible." Alan Haas said in response to Andy, wondering what the motives of these things were in the back of his head.

"Germaine where are you, are you okay?" Haas continued to speak into his transceiver, Germaine was somewhere on the battlefield within the above ground interior of the massive fortress. It was getting littered with dead bodies quite rapidly as ape aliens and human soldiers collapsed.

Alan Haas's eyes scanned the surroundings carefully as he looked through a plexiglass window in the pod, trying to find Germaine within the action. Germaine was a dark skinned soldier with hispanic blood, dark tan skin and shoulder length black hair.

"Germaine, dammit, where are you!?" Haas screamed again, this time he got a response.

Germaine happened to be running towards a piece of machinery with a large hollow case being held up by steel cables, this case was supposed to store weapons and supplies but none were being delivered today.

"At the supply depot, the soldiers are getting creamed, the weapons those apes have are crazy!" He exclaimed as he managed to get to a piece of scaffolding, he began to climb up the truss in order to reach the large empty weaponry case.

A horde of Black Hole Aliens rushed at the truss as Germaine scaled it, these baboon looking humanoids carried around spears and not guns thankfully. The horde was taken out by a rocket in which was blasted by a soldier carrying an RPG from afar, Germaine safely managed to get on top of the large equipment case relatively unscathed.

He heard the action around him, the aliens hooting and shouting in mysterious dialects while the soldiers fought desperately against them, he could hear the strange sounds of the plasma guns going off and the maser turret firing on the outside of the massive fortress.

Thoughts raced through his head, thoughts regarding the fate of this fort, of his future. It was so sudden and out of nowhere, it was on the levels of the Pearl Harbor attack way back in the day. If this was to be an early end of the GDF, then so be it.

Germaine rose to his feet, assault rifle in his arms and he took aim at some of the aliens that were rushing towards the truss, some were even climbing up the thing already. He unleashed rapid fire upon the apes with no remorse, going down a line with headshot after headshot, downing several, but the numbers game began to catch up when a few of the apes began to bite down into the steel cables in which were holding up the equipment crate.

While Germaine was distracted, one of them leapt onto his back and attempted to bite into his skull. The nasty jagged teeth managed to nick him on the back of the head, taking off a flap of flesh and hair, leaving a bloody mark. The colonel screamed out in pain, dropping his assault rifle and kicking it away as he tried to get the creature off of him.

"Get your paws off of me, you damn dirty ape!" He screamed as he tugged at the mane of the alien ape to no avail, if anything, tugging on the hair only pissed it off more.

Alan Haas honed in on the ape with his heavy sniper rifle, locking and loading before firing to save Germaine as it didn't look like he was going to come out in the surviving predicament. The powerlifting colonel wasn't going to lose one of his lifelong buds like this.

With the ape down, Germaine collapsed to all fours due to the extreme amounts of pain that the fangs and teeth of the alien that dug into his skin. He groaned in agony and felt the back of his head, to receive a handful of blood. The colonel looked around to see the horde of Black Hole Aliens getting larger and larger with more and more climbing over the walls and entering the facility. He couldn't believe what was going on.

"Alan, they're everywhere…" He spoke into his transceiver in awe as he witnessed a squadron of GDF soldiers being overwhelmed and eventually taken out by extreme numbers of Black Hole Aliens jumping on them.

All hope seemed to be lost as Alan Haas and Germaine witnessed more and more of the GDF resistance getting put down, until Brayden Snow's voice came in on their transceivers.

"Boys...Titan strong."

There was a loud boom and in the distance was Brayden Snow and Vergil Snow riding on what appeared to be armored Sker Buffalo taken from Monster Island itself, the GDF had been hiding some megafauna from Monster Island within their fort and have been using them as weapons for war, the Sker Buffalo were living tanks essentially with cannons being mounted on the sides of their steel armor.

Now, the Black Hole Aliens in which were residing in the Hollow Earth had fought against the Sker Buffalo before in warfare but never armored ones with cannons. The aliens began to panic and retreat from the fortress, many of them were run over or captured but the good news is that the GDF fortress was saved.

After a few hours had passed, one of the aliens was being contained in a chamber with Alan Haas. The colonel wore metallic armor that covered his entire body, even a helmet was being worn. No skin or flesh of any sort was exposed, the room was completely white and there was no way to escape. The interior walls were made out of a material that the alien couldn't ram itself through, the glass was several layers thick, it would take loads of effort for the alien to try and escape. A gun was also mounted on the wall, locked on to the alien at all times.

"If you can speak english, I want you to tell me, who the hell are your people, what do they want from GDF?" Alan growled to try and intimidate the alien, but it didn't seem to phase the creature a bit, yet it answered him in a rough and growly voice.

"We are the Sagoths, we've been thriving under the dirt of the Earth for several thousand years. We have been undergoing persecution and war for all of our existence, which is why we are trying to live on the above ground. You fools won't let us…" The creature growled in a strange accent that didn't belong to this Earth but in an english language.

"How the hell do you have those guns then? Rifles that can shoot concentrated bullet shaped plasma or energy, that is something even the Global Defense Force doesn't have."

For some reason, the alien didn't want to answer Alan's question. He didn't want to tell the truth that they are an alien, but Alan wasn't going to accept the silence.

"I need an answer, I'm giving you five seconds or else that weapon behind you will blow your head off."

"Do you believe our kind to be foolish? We've had spies surveying the overworld for multiple years, we've been tracking your organizations in support and against the great beasts. We want your world, and if we need to, we won't be afraid to engage in total war against humanity."

Alan raised an eyebrow at this answer and snickered at the thought of these monkeys looking freaks taking on humanity in armed conflict.

"So, you think you can take us out. That is putting an imbalance in our Earth's nature, Godzilla will destroy all of you before you have the chance to take us ou-" Haas was stopped during his sentence when the alien suddenly bared his fangs, hissing at the colonel, making him jump back.

"He isn't going to destroy us, not when we annihilate him first. If you thought what this structure experienced was the end, you have yet to see what we Sagoths can really do. Hundreds of thousands of years of stress and now we take the planet completely." The Black Hole Alien captive growled at Haas, baring his fangs and curling his lips back to reveal his gums.

"Look Curious George, you and your crew of baboon goons aren't gonna take over the world just because there could be thousands of you living underground and you monkeys somehow have stronger guns, us humans, we've got firepower the likes you've never seen of, firepower that you things run from. We've also have Godzilla that can aid us too, you fellas don't have a chance. I think it is better to keep your monkey asses underground…" Haas fired back aggressively.

"Who said we were going to? We already have something that is going to cleanse the world for us. Bagorah is here, we don't need firepower when we have Bagorah." The Black Hole Alien growled in response.

"Bagorah…?" Haas questioned with a look of concern on his face, never hearing that name before in any of the Monarch files. The Black Hole Alien captive began to smirk, the smirk turned into sinister laughter.

"You humans are so oblivious of what is about to happen, perhaps if your kind stayed in the underground and allowed us Sagoths to rule the overworld, none of this would be happening right now."

Those were the humanoids final words as the wall mounted gun blasted off the head of this alien invader, Alan Haas began to worry if this "Bagorah" was an alien beast that was living within the Hollow Earth with no one knowing, he was partially right.

(Colorado)

It was another peaceful day in Colorado, Mark Russel and Madison Russel have slowly begun to bond back together. Poor Madison suffered PTSD thanks to all of the titan related events she had in her life, who could blame the young woman?

Every time a bolt of close lightning would strike in a thunderstorm, a sudden memory of Ghidorah's rampage in 2019 would flash before her eyes and cause her to undergo a panic attack, forcing Mark Russel to reassure her that everything was alright.

Every Time there was a huge blast of air either in a thunderstorm or a gusty day, she would think Rodan has gone rogue once more. When the ground would shake when a train came rolling through town, she believed Titanus Methuselah was rising from the Earth to lumber across the country.

There was a sudden ring of the doorbell within their lakeside cabin, Madison was watching television and listening to some 1980s Japanese music, Plastic Love specifically. Her father approached the door and when he opened it, a pistol was aimed at his head at point blank, his eyes widened once he saw the man responsible, Ren Serizawa…

* * *

**A/N: Views seem to be spiking up by ten every day, I like what I'm seeing. So I am withdrawing the discontinuity now, enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a review or PM me some ideas for a story or what should happen in this universe of mine**


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5: The threat grows, Ren's journey)

The bio-metallic meteor had passed through the sediment within Lake Apopka, eventually arriving into a large cave in which had been carved out by a subterranean titan several thousand years ago. This meteor was Bagorah, now Bagorah could take the shape of anything his meteor form absorbed.

If Bagorah's meteor form absorbed loads of crocodiles, he would become a large crocodile, if he absorbed loads of buffalo, he would become a gigantic buffalo. Now that the meteor form was within a cave, tentacles shot out of the meteor, attempting to ensnare any living thing to absorb. There was a horde of bats sleeping within this cave, a few of the tendrils managed to grasp them and pull them into the meteor.

The shape of the meteor began to morph bit by bit, the first noticeable change was large wings that began to sprout forth from it. A low grumble came from the meteor, Bagorah was taking the form of a bat type titan...

(Monster Island)

Kong sat down in a relatively peaceful area, Godzilla had returned and was now the one in charge of patrolling the island. Of course, Kong shared the title as king of the island with Godzilla due to their mutual respect but it wasn't so much of a friendship, there would be heated moments between the two that would damn near escalate into full fledged combat, but not a claw or a punch was thrown.

The mighty ape rested against Skull Mountain, peacefully eating a large tree ripe with multiple large Soma Berries. Suddenly, a vision flashed across his eyes, causing the ape to bare his fangs and squint his eyes shut with an audible growl of discomfort.

What Kong saw in his telepathic vision was of a large bat style titan, it wasn't Camazotz, as Kong fought and defeated Camazotz in battle not too long before his brawl with Godzilla back in 2020. This bat titan was different, way different.

This bat titan had two large golden horns curving forward out of the head, it had a relatively huge underbite with two large tusks like fangs jetting out of the lower jaw. It had no legs but rather a long tail similar to SkullCrawler, two large wings jetted out of the back of it. The eyes were white as bone. The texture of this beast wasn't made out of a tree bark looking fur like Camazotz but rather rhinoceros looking hide with a reddish pink color to it, Kong had witnessed a vision of Bagorah.

The mighty ape rose to his feet and climbed on top of the mountain in which he was once resting upon, he pounded his chest and let out a furious roar into the sky, catching Godzilla's attention. The King of the Monsters stared at Kong with a look of confusion, but the saurian beast knew that Kong had telepathic abilities, such abilities were important in the defeat of Cthulhu in 2020.

If the world was in trouble and Godzilla didn't know about it, Kong's telepathic visions would prove to be helpful. The titan king approached Kong, the ape saw him approaching and hopped down from the mountain, placing a hand on Godzilla's head.

Godzilla then had a glimpse of Bagorah, the same vision that Kong had. The King of the Monsters growled and flared his nostrils, knowing something wasn't right about Bagorah. He could feel it within his bones, the thing is, Godzilla had no idea where this threat was coming from. In due time, his senses would let him know, but Bagorah was not an immediate threat as of yet. Kong's visions never lied about threats though, the ape had visions of Pulgasari and Yongary prior to the Battle in Oakland.

The saurian titan reared his head back and let out a roar, a call to arms. The mighty Titanus Behemoth emerged from the underside of a mountain, letting out a low grumble as he approached his king.

Behemoth knew something was up too, his hair appeared to be standing slightly. His senses were telling him that an alien invader roamed among the titans, but the exact location was unknown. The three titans looked amongst themselves, communicating with various facial expressions and grumbles. It was time to take a trip into the Hollow Earth…

(Russell Cabin, Colorado)

Ren Serizawa struck fear into the hearts of Madison Russel and Mark Russel due to his unexpected arrival to their private lakeside cabin, the jap held the muzzle of the pistol against Mark's skull, causing a nervous sweat to bead on his forehead. Madison was in absolute tears, fearing the worst and the son of the late Dr. Ishiro Serizawa remained silent, forcing Mark back against the wall.

"Ren, wh-what the hell has gotten into you?" Mark asked, surprised to see this new side of the Serizawa boy.

"I've been fucking lied to for seven god-damn years, you lied to me…" Ren answered in a cold growl as he pulled the hammer of the pistol back, making a clicking noise. Madison's eyes widened as the trigger could be pulled at any given moment, her heart raced.

"Dad!" Madison cried out in horror but Ren's hateful gaze jerked itself towards the full grown Russel girl.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Ren screamed before shifting his attention back to Mark, blood boiling with fury and hate.

"This isn't like your father, I thought you wanted to be like him…" Mark said softly out of pure fear.

"I was like him, until you hid the truth of his death from me for over seven years. I feel cheated, betrayed by a company I hold so dear to my heart and soul, Monarch has been in the veins of the Serizawas ever since the forties when it was established. Now it ends, I've severed my connection from you and Monarch."

"We couldn't risk being betrayed after the events of 2019 came to happ-" Mark was silenced quickly by Ren who snapped at him.

"Because that old hag of yours betrayed you and brought about the damn near end of the world as we know it, which leads me to what I am here for. Give me the ORCA, I know you've got plenty, you created the damn thing." Ren growled with boiling blood.

"Why should I trust you?" Mark growled back, Ren prepared to squeeze the trigger due to the tone of voice that the middle aged man spoke with.

"Because you hate them things, don't you? You wanted Godzilla dead, my father told me all about it. My father blamed Godzilla for our estranged relationship, Godzilla didn't screw my momma, it was Dr. Ishiro Serizawa that plowed my mother's pussy and out came me. I'm gonna kill that big fucking lizard if it is the last thing I do, now hand me the ORCA!" Ren shouted, he wouldn't hesitate to end Mark Russel's life if he wanted to do it and seize the ORCA for himself.

"In the basement, down in the basement!" Maddy squeaked, pointing to a door at the end of the hallway. Ren smirked as Mark Russel and his daughter lead him down into the cellar, the jap was shocked to see quite a few ORCA devices being hidden from the public.

A wicked thought came across Serizawa's mind, a smirk crossing his lips as he stared intensely at the four ORCA devices on the table before him. A devious plan concocting in his brain, Madison and Mark Russel both stared at each other with a look of worry. This couldn't go well at all, Ren turned his attention over to Maddy.

"Trashbag, I want them all." Ren commanded almost as Madison was his slave girl, which Mark didn't take too lightly at all.

"Don't order my daughter around like that, she isn't your damn servant!" Mark shouted, Ren slowly turned his gaze over to Mark and pointed the gun at his skull.

"Very poor choice of words, Russel."

Madison did as was told by Ren and then seconds later she heard a gunshot, she screamed out in absolute fear with a jump. It was a warning shot thankfully, Mark wasn't dead, but it seemed like it to Maddy. Tears of horror and terror going down her cheeks, mascara trailing where her tears rolled down.

Mark was trembling in his shoes, he couldn't believe on a peaceful day like this, he would get held at gunpoint, let alone by somebody he thought he could trust once upon a time. After a few moments, Madison ran down the stairs with the trash bag, holding it open for Ren to drop the ORCAS in.

Ren watched on in pure satisfaction from his one eye, he had since stitched the logo of the Red Bamboo onto his eyepatch as the symbol of their new leader, but it wouldn't go into action yet, it would still take loads of time.

"Do not contact the G-Team or Monarch, not even Ford Brody of the Skull Squad. If you do, I will have Red Bamboo mercenaries hunt you down and destroy both of you." Ren growled, trying to intimidate the Russels and he was very successful in doing so while Mark tried to be brave and stand in front of his only daughter.

As Ren left the basement, Mark tried to act smart now that he was leaving, it was a stupid decision as Madison begged him not to say anything until Ren had left their residence.

"Ren, your father would be very disappointed in you if he was alive today…"

Ren looked down from the top of the stairs and his angry frown turned into that of a smirk and he scoffed at Mark before answering him.

"He would be disappointed in what I'm doing, for sure. He would also be disappointed in how you lied to his only son for seven years straight, you and I are too far gone." Those were Ren's last words before he left with the ORCAS, his next stop would be Alaska…

(Somewhere within the Hollow Earth)

Behemoth and Kong followed Godzilla through a Hollow Earth highway to investigate the disturbances that they and every titan on Monster Island had been feeling. The ground was quaking as of recently and then there would be loud explosive booms heard across the island, so Kong's visions weren't the only things disturbing the peace.

As the three rounded a corner within a massive cave, Kong and Behemoth's hairs raised up. The three of them were getting close to something, Godzilla could feel it too. Once the three rounded the corner, the titan trio discovered what appeared to be a kingdom in absolute ruins, ant sized humans scrambling to pick up dead and dying soldiers and citizens. Yes, many humans still lived and thrived within the Hollow Earth.

Behemoth grumbled and looked over at Godzilla after noticing some blood on the large rocks nearby, it was his own blood from when he fought a titan from earlier. Godzilla saw the agitated and angered look on the face of his ally, it then occurred to the titan king that something had pissed off Behemoth and that is why he was attacking the Outer Banks of North Carolina not too long ago.

The titan trio saw the large stone buildings in rubble and the fortifications in which were made out of mortar had been greatly damaged. Kong jumped up and swung on the gigantic stalagmites to be careful from crushing the innocent citizens of this random Hollow Earth town, the feeling of discovery growing as he continued down the path.

Godzilla growled down at the citizens and snorted a great breath of air out of his nostrils, making the people give way for him and Behemoth to follow Kong. The people of this town scrambled away and entered the ruined buildings for their titans.

As Godzilla and Behemoth marched deeper into the Hollow Earth passageway, their thunderous footsteps boomed across the walls of the cave. Sending shivers down the spines of everyone who witnessed this, Kong swung from a stalagmite and landed on a rock, the explosive sound booming across the cave and he stopped his trek as he discovered the source of his growing curiosity.

There was rather a gigantic hole in the floor of the cave with tall pillars of mortar and stalagmites as tall as even he was and Kong was 360 feet tall! These weren't naturally made, these were built to protect anyone from entering deeper depths of the Hollow Earth. The great ape looked down into this vent, it seemed that there was a great light source within this hole. Kong didn't know how deep this would go, the light seemed to be a fuschia or magenta coloring, exotic to the eyes.

Godzilla approached from behind and so did Behemoth, all three titans looking into this hole. The titan king recognized this hole and this glow, this hole was one of the vents in which would lead into far deeper depths of the Hollow Earth. There were vast kingdoms and empires within these deeper depths, and many more titans lived down there, but the King of the Monsters knew darn well that the depths went deeper than just this. Godzilla's face reflected these facts, Kong wanted to venture into these deeper depths but even Godzilla considered it to be too dangerous at the time, he could sense it.

Behemoth let out a low grumble, this is where his mysterious attacker came from when he fought against it. Kong began to guess in his mind that this is where Kemular emerged from, the magenta glow was actually the sky of the Hollow Earth.

An unknown light source shined the fog of the top of the Hollow Earth, the light source was a purple shade of color and it made the fog glow the same color, giving these deeper depths a light source almost like a sun. How people of the Hollow Earth had such power to create a light source that strong was currently unknown to even the titans.

This was the largest pocket of the Hollow Earth, if Kong or Godzilla was to step into this hole, they would be falling for a minute straight before hitting the bottom. It was so large that it even encircled the entire Earth itself, making the Earth essentially, completely hollow or at least the entire crust. Godzilla knew there were many smaller pockets of Hollow Earth and that there was also another way to enter the largest pocket without risking damage from a fall.

Suddenly, Godzilla's face shifted into an agitated snarl of discomfort. He sensed that the mysterious threat that Kong had visions of, was getting stronger and closer to becoming a menace to societies of the overworld. More specific details were given through his senses, it was coming from somewhere on the Eastern Coast of the United States. Kong looked over at Godzilla with an expression of understanding, the great ape had the same vision and senses too.

The King of the Monsters felt that it was time to patrol the Eastern Shores of Northern America, he felt that this threat would start to attack humanity soon. The titan trio began to trek back up towards the overworld and Monster Island, it would once again be Kong's duty to defend the island at all costs while the King of the Monsters headed out to defend the world once more.

(That night, Earth's Rightful Rulers HQ, Alaska)

"Alison is proving to be quite the fighter, it is as if she is being controlled by something. She has the spirit of a titan and the soul of a fighter. That blonde has gotten to the point where she can even hang with me." Floyd spoke to Alan Jonah in the armory after a long day of target practice and sparring with Alison Ford. The young woman has grown up and is getting stronger and faster, unfortunately, she has also been growing used to the cause of Earth's Rightful Rulers, the telepathic voice of Mothra pleaded with her not to join them every now and then as the insectoid goddess was controlling Alison's every move through telepathy.

"Good, she's proving to be quite promising. The girl is getting more devoted to our cause bit by bit. I am planning a raid on the GDF fortress up where Boston once was, I'm intrigued on seeing what projects those people are working on." Alan answered with a satisfied grin on his face, leaking plans out to Floyd Sanders.

There was a loud, droning buzz coming from the entrance of the main building. A large dome shaped structure was being molded onto the side of a nearby mountain, Floyd checked the security feed and raised an eyebrow when he saw a man with an eyepatch standing on the outside of the large main building not too far away from the dome. It was Ren Serizawa, Alan Jonah smirked deviously once he saw the traitor of Monarch.

"The betrayer has arrived, let him in." The old bastard said with a chuckle, Floyd left the security room and marched down the hall to open up the iron door to let Ren Serizawa into the building.

The door slowly lifted itself upwards with a droning and pulsing boom to reveal more and more of this treacherous bastard and that to which Floyd had a grin, happy to see more and more people were stabbing Monarch in the back bit by bit.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a Serizawa in the flesh…" Floyd said with a sinister tone in his voice, Ren didn't respond, he even seemed agitated at Floyd or his facial expression said it.

"I am not here to play games, I'm going to give you a plan and we're gonna execute it, got it?" Ren snapped, catching Floyd off guard.

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Sorry to say, but you aren't my boss." Floyd answered, now getting serious.

"Take me to Alan Jonah, I'm the leader of the Red Bamboo, and you will abide by my orders just as you do his." Ren growled, tilting his head to stare down the hall, Floyd snickered and allowed the traitor, taking a peek at the large trash bag he was carrying.

"What's in the bag?"

"You'll see."

Alan Jonah looked pleased once Ren Serizawa and Floyd Sanders entered the room, clapping his gloved hands with satisfaction.

"Excellent, what are you here for, Mr. Serizawa?" The elderly leader asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am here to join forces with you, I'm bringing back the Red Bamboo and soldiers from all corners of the world are joining me in my plan to eradicate the titans. My motives are different than yours, I'm taking out those things for personal reasons and you want to rule the world with human domination."

"Good idea, I learned that the Red Bamboo was almost successful in taking down the Skull Squad and did more damage than we of the Earths' Rightful Rulers have done. I'm planning on raiding the Global Defense Force fortress up in what remains of Boston." Alan Jonah explained his plans to Ren, but the treacherous Serizawa thought differently.

"No, not now. It already got raided by humanoid monkey creatures from the Hollow Earth, I heard it all on the transceiver I stole from Castle Bravo. Now, I know everyone who works for the G-Team and the GDF better than any of you do. It would be wise to follow my plan."

Alan Jonah and Floyd looked at each other, knowing that Ren Serizawa was onto something.

"We need to get as many of the colonels from the Skull Squad on our side, and we need to goad them into joining us. I know two of them love to get paid handsomely, two others will be impossible for them to join us. Alan Haas and Andy Williams will get strung into our collaborations with filthy rich money, they will join us. Jerome Hunter has betrayed them and he has gone silent, we need to bring him in too. Once I think that we have enough numbers to suffice us, we will go and destroy Castle Bravo, Monarch's flagship facility. That is only the first phase of my plan…" Ren said with a growing smirk on his face.

(Outpost 54, Castle Bravo)

Kenny sat in the hospital wing with Laura, she was recovering little by little, it wouldn't take too long for her to heal up as she was strong but it was equally as important to have one of the best colonels in Monarch be healthy.

"I'm fucking sick of it Kenny, we get stabbed in the back all the damn time. I don't know who to trust anymore, I can't even trust our own people in the colonel squadron. We lost Jerome, we lost Kaiyo, we lost Ren, please don't tell me you won't do the same thing…" Laura sighed as she relaxed on the bed, looking up at the television as her partner sat beside her.

Kenny didn't really know what to say, Monarch seemed to be in a perilous position once again. He believed if Ford Brody was here, things would be going a whole lot smoother than before.

"Look, things are going to get better in time. Once everything is said and done, we will be okay. I promise." Kenny said in a soothing tone of voice, trying to calm down the agitated Laura Belinsky.

"Yes, Colonel Anderson, I know, but how many of us will be left once everything is said and done as you say?"

"I don't know how many of us are going to be left, but we can hope that we make it through this together. We made it through that crashing warship together, we've been through the worst of things and we have prevailed."

Kenny's phone began to buzz and he answered it, it was Alan Haas calling from the GDF fortress.

"Kenny, you wouldn't believe what just happened."

"What happened? Spill the beans."

"Our base was attacked by monkey men earlier today, they came out of holes in the ground outside of the fortress and they infiltrated it using human disguises." This explanation made Kenny laugh.

"What is this planet, Colonel Haas? The planet of the humans, or the planet of the apes?"

"Kenny, I'm being serious. I managed to catch one in captivity and he explained to me that there is a monster, a bio-weapon being used on our asses right now. We have no clue of where that fucking thing is, and to make matters worse, there are thousands of those monkey people wanting to cause a shitshow on the overground."

Kenny started to take matters somewhat seriously at the mention of an alien bio-weapon, he began to get memories of Ghidorah from 2019. It was horrible, and Lord knows what other alien bio-weapons could be out there. Even though Ghidorah was never a bio-weapon in the first place, he was sent to Earth by something bigger, something meaner than even Godzilla's arch nemesis, what could it be…?

"Well, Colonel Haas, Imma need you to send me some updates on the situation. If shit goes South, give me a call."

(Subterranean cave, Lake Apopka, Florida)

The ground surrounding Lake Apopka seemed to be 'breathing,' it was bulging up and down as if something was about to burst forth from it, and something was.

Bagorah had taken the form of what Godzilla and Kong's visions were of earlier, it took in deep breaths with the eyes still being closed. The hundreds of bats that the bio-metallic meteor had been using, spawned new versions of these bats. These new bats were huge, with twelve foot wingspans. They screeched and crawled about on the cave floor while the large parent Bagorah rested after the energy and time consuming process of taking form of a bat shaped beast.

Bagorah's white eyes slowly opened and he gazed around his dark environment, scanning for any life that he was tasked to destroy by his Black Hole Alien masters, no humans within this cave.

The bat shaped beast took in a deep breath and let out a deafening high pitched shriek, causing a large part of the ground above them to implode. These probe bats began to swarm out of this hole in the ground, sniffing the air for blood, and craving the taste of human flesh...


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6: The attack of the probe bats)

The probe bats left the cave in the thousands, without warning. These fiendish creatures flew to various states to devour and empower themselves, and once their mission was over and their bellies was full of human blood and essence, they would return to Bagorah and vomit the power they possessed into his massive maw, giving Bagorah some extra strength in the case if he was to fall in battle.

At a nearby store, not too far away from Lake Apopka. The cashier overheard commotion out in the streets, she peered her head from around the counter to see a large bat like creature gorging and ripping into an innocent elderly civilian on the outside, tearing flesh from his back and ripping the spine out viciously, bone and senu flying all over the place as more of these bats flew down into the streets, slamming into cars and breaking through the windshields to attack the humans.

In a panic, the cashier hid behind the counter, digging into the drawers to pull out a twelve gauge shotgun for self defense as quickly as possible, the sounds of civilians screaming and running in the streets was suddenly drowned out by the sounds of flapping wings. The cashier was lucky that she didn't look, the street was literally flooded with these probe bats.

When everything seemed to have calmed down, there was an ear piercing sound of glass shattering. A few probe bats had broken into the store, knocking over clothing racks and slamming into shelves in search of the human they desired to devour. This cashier wasn't going down so easily though, she managed to put only one of them down with a blast from the twelve gauge but was overwhelmed within seconds…

Not too far away from the store, a little boy woke up to hear commotion coming from downstairs. In a panic, he rushed out of his room and ran down the hall to look over the guardrail as he lived in a two story house. His eyes widened when he saw his mother being feasted on by a probe bat and his father desperately fighting off two others with a piece of furniture, but the power of these creatures proved to be way too much.

The boy ran back into his room and bolted into his closet. This closet in particular was cluttered with junk, old toys, pants, socks, and other clothing. He used this to his advantage and practically buried himself in clothing, trying to hide himself from these probe bats. He cried in fear, sobbing heavily as he heard the screams and moans of agony from his parents as these demons tore through them with ease, and he also heard the satisfied shrieks from these probe bats too.

His loud sobs would prove to be a mistake as the probe bats heard it, they sniffed the air and caught the scent of fresh human flesh, flesh in which hasn't been torn into and devoured. Their senses detecting it was coming from upstairs, the three of them let out shrieks in unison and flew up the stairs, barging into various rooms in search of the boy.

The seven year old's eyes widened once he heard these creatures getting closer, one of them was even in his room. He fought to keep his breaths as silent as possible, but since he was buried under a pile of clothing he jerked on top of himself, it was harder than once thought.

The probe bat in which had entered the child's room was making a clicking noise, using echolocation to try and find the boy with an ability that allowed the bats to see sort of like thermal vision. The senses of the probe bat told the creature that it's next victim was hiding within the closet, with toxic saliva drooling down from the fangs and teeth, it slowly approached the door.

The kid knew he had to do something as the creature got closer to the closet, he could feel the presence of this probe bat as it drew nearer. He quietly searched for one of his Nerf guns, he knew foam darts wouldn't hurt the creatures, but the child had to do something, he couldn't lay down and die.

He grabbed the rather large plastic gun into both of his arms, carefully sliding it into the pile of clothing right when he heard the closet door creaking as the face of the probe bat pressed against it. The heart within the child pounded and raced a mile a minute, sweating nervously as he knew this creature was only one foot away from his body.

The boy could hear the gargling of chunks of flesh and blood in the back of the fiendish creatures throat, what good what a nerf shotgun would be against this thing? The fight or flight instincts were at an all time high and this young boy chose to fight until the end.

After a few more seconds went by, the boy decided to make the first move, he lunged forward with a cry of fear, regret, and determination. Determination was the slightest emotion he got out of this cry, he rammed the plastic shotgun hard into the snout of the probe bat, making it let out a shrill of annoyance. The falling weight of the boy combined with the large pile of clothing was enough to bury the bat beneath all of it, the boy rolled off and quickly shot underneath his bed as the bat screeched out, viciously tearing through the clothing and linen.

The heart rate of the boy only went higher while he hid under his bed, it was claustrophobic, moving was limited as he couldn't even sit up. Luckily for him, the slickness of a recently mopped floor allowed him to slide under the bed and trap himself against the wall. Amidst the screeching of the pissed off probe bat that he somehow managed to get by, he could hear the sounds of furniture banging and falling apart as they were knocked over by the two other probe bats that hunted through his house.

All of this had come from out of nowhere, these three demons suddenly burst into the house and attacked his entire family, he didn't know there were several thousand more screeching and flapping through the black night.

His eyes darted towards the bat in which was still fumbling and thrashing about in his old clothing and various items from his closet, a smirk creeped on his face but almost instantly went away as he seen three fingers with gnarly claws shoot right through the linen and tear open a hole, revealing a hideous face with a shriveled up snout and beady black eyes, teeth jagged and snaggle toothed but also sharp as razors. It let out an enraged screech, startling the boy and even making him want to scream.

The boy assumed that the bat caught a scent of his fear, due to how the creature looked right at him whenever it let out that enraged screeching howl. The boy scrambled out from under his bed and didn't look back as he darted out of the door, he could hear the rest of the clothes tearing from within his room as he left. Now he was out in the dark hallway, he took a seconds worth glimpse to his left and heard a loud bang, one of them was in the bathroom down the hall to his left and when he heard a clap of wings from his right, he dove to the ground towards his staircase.

He was lucky that he dove to the ground at the time that he did, as a probe bat had caught his scent and lunged at the first sign of his thermal vitals via the echo-location. He allowed his little body to go tumbling down the stairs, forcefully rolling himself off to the side and jerking his body downward. He felt every connection of the smoothed wooden floor strike his body, every hard angle of the stairs slam into his skull, ass, and arms, wherever. He ended up at the bottom, and his ears were ringing from how hard he slammed onto the floor after missing a few stairs on the way down.

He looked up to see a dark void in which was his upstairs portion of the house, he looked over to see his dead parents, they were so mangled and unrecognizable. The sight of his parents in a gorey heap of guts and bones made him sick to his stomach, but his instincts would carry him farther than he ever thought, which for him, it wouldn't be too far.

The seven year old looked into the kitchen, the sliding glass door had been shattered open and this gave him an opportunity to leave the house. He heard the beating of wings from upstairs, making an assumption that these flying demons would be swooping down at him, he made a bold running start for the kitchen, that would be the last thing he ever done…

As he stepped into the entryway of the kitchen, he seen beady black eyes and a mouth full of blood engulf his vision, and before he could even react, he was killed via his skull being crushed under the immense pressure of the bite force of another probe bat in which had snuck into the house with all of the chaos serving as a distraction. It was patiently waiting for the boy, using echo-location and hanging upside down, out of sight until the boy was powerless.

(Syracuse, New York)

The probe bats flew fast and constantly, these creatures couldn't feel themselves get tired due to their bloodlust and quenching for blood drizzling down their throats was too strong. A normal animal or anything at that matter, would have to stop and take a break more than likely, but these things flew at full speed towards anywhere they saw fit.

Syracuse was where the Michaels residence lived at, Deputy Michaels of Kannapolis, North Carolina had been living in New York after the events in 1988 occurred with Gamera and Barugon in Cherokee. Deputy Michaels had gotten even older and his grandson had since then turned 18 after 2025 after Battra came close to decimating New York.

Carson Michaels could tell that his grandfather's age was beginning to catch up on him, dark spots of old skin was beginning to splotch up on his body, his movements were slow and he often complained that various parts of his body ached. Yet, old man Michaels still had a never say die attitude to him.

The grandfather and grandson pair was watching the news on the television, it had interrupted the ball game that they were watching from out of nowhere, meaning this had to be a really serious situation. A camera was showing a large dark cloud swarming over various parts of the United States, Florida seemed to be feeling the wrath of whatever was going on. Some parts in Georgia, South Carolina, and mostly the SouthEastern states were getting hit hard.

"What the hell is going on?" Carson asked, his voice sounding full of fear. He looked over his shoulder to see his grandfather using the phone to call somebody.

"Hello, I'm trying to reach Monarch. Outpost 54, right now. We've got something hairy going on right now." Michaels said, his face and voice implying something major was happening and he was taking it very seriously. The phone buzzed as it went to a Monarch operative at Castle Bravo.

"Crazy shit's popping off down in the South and since it appears to be spreading further and further up, it could be a matter of time before it hits us." Michaels answered his grandson, his answer filling him up with even more fear.

"Colonel Kenny Anderson at your service, what important news regarding titans or cryptozoological sciences do you bring me?" Kenny was heard answering Michaels on the other line.

"Yeah, Colonel Anderson. Something is going on right now down in the South, Florida is getting drenched in a black cloud and," Michaels paused when a picture of a dead probe bat came up on the screen, revealing what was attacking the innocent.

"Mother of God…" He continued, appalled by the hideous demonic bat looking creature laying dead on the screen.

"Excuse me?" Kenny spoke, confused about what was going on but he got an alert notification on the monitor at Castle Bravo just as he went to speak again.

"A cloud of big bats, casualties are reported to be growing and the police can't seem to do shit when there are thousands of them motherfuckers moving like a swarm of bees!" Michaels growled, raising his voice out of anger and confusion.

"We're on it." Kenny answered before he hung up, things were getting out of hand and chaotic as hundreds of people were dying at an alarming rate.

Text on the screen scrolled to the left, showing off how state by state was undergoing a sudden state of emergency as the cloud of death gradually marched North. Michaels stood up and marched into his room, pulling a twelve gauge pump shotgun from the closet and loading it up, a nervous Carson entered the room with his heart rate starting to build up within his chest.

"What are you doing?" Carson asked, his grandfather stood up and smirked.

"Gear up."

(Outpost 54, Castle Bravo)

A map of the world zoomed on the screen, a faint red hue was covering up a chunk of Florida, followed by a picture of the dead probe bat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is what we are dealing with. This came from out of nowhere, it will take some time for any protection to show up. Trackers seem to show Godzilla pacing up and down the coastline, as if he knows something is there. His heart rate is building up, surely agitated by something. According to Colonel Anderson, those bat things fly like a swarm of bees and for their size, it makes them several times deadlier than they already are. If any of you go out there and fight back, I ask you to please be careful." Rick Stanton explained, showing every gunman and gun-woman in the room of what was going down.

"We've got this, Alan Haas just messaged me about the scenario. Things are being done to fight against those bats." Kenny announced, raising up his phone to show off a message that had been delivered from Alan Haas, evacuation protocols were underway in the Northern states already.

Sam Coleman stood in the shadows, Kenny noticed the rather nervous look on his face. He approached the hallway, heading towards the docking bay for aerial vehicles such as jets, ospreys, and choppers.

"Sam, take care of Laura for me. Make sure she's alright." Kenny sighed, patting Sam on the shoulder as he marched down the hallway, not so sure if he was going to make it out of this scenario.

All hell broke loose once Kenny and the many G-Team troops reached the exterior of Outpost 54. Almost instantly, a soldier was scooped up into the sky and gorged on by a probe bat. It seemed that these things had flown straight to Castle Bravo, which wasn't far from Florida at all.

"Shit!" Kenny exclaimed as he got low but the elevator continued to push the soldiers up on deck. Now it was time to fight back.

A probe bat flew right towards Kenny but ended up taking out the female troop next to him, Kenny was fast and downed the creature before it could do damage to her. He held the heavy assault rifle tight in his arm and pulled out his desert eagle secondary, turning around and firing rapidly at another bat in which was crawling towards him, downing the fiendish beast.

"Where the fuck is the opsrey!?" Kenny shouted, seeing no aerial vehicle in sight but then he heard what sounded like chopper blades far to his left, it was a helicopter taking liftoff to head towards Florida. The chopper blades were able to mangle and slice up these probe bats as they blindly swarmed onto the chopper, it was quite comical to see according to the colonel.

"Those things are damn idiots!" Kenny exclaimed as he dug into the pocket on his tactical vest, turning towards the water and hurling it out into the sea. The grenade burst before it hit the water, but it was far enough away from the base to not cause any damage.

The probe bats dove after the sound of the grenade, unknowingly plunging themselves into the waters in which they thrashed around like mindless, possessed men, but they eventually sank beneath the waves after the strength of their wings gave out on them.

Kenny let out a scream after claws snagged both of his arms, tugging him off of his feet and lifting him into the air. He desperately kicked his legs around as the probe bat carried him higher and higher into the air, the probe bat hissed down at the colonel and bared the nasty snaggle toothed fangs.

A fellow G-Team operative opened fire on the probe bat, landing a few shots in the spine of the winged creature and then a shot nailed it on the head, killing the fiendish creature. Kenny was released, crashing down hard onto a stationary fighter jet. He let out a groan of pain and rolled off of the jet, crawling underneath it as the chaos continued around him.

Just when the chaos seemed to be getting way too overwhelming for the G-Team, there was a rumble in the surf. A blue glow was seen from within the waters a few miles away from the Outpost, the probe bats seemed to fly towards the glow for some unknown reason, their senses telling them that a huge threat was within the area.

"Radiation levels spiking!" Kenny overheard an operative scream loudly, his voice being slightly drowned out by the panicked cries of everyone around him and the chaos in which was still unfolding.

There was a loud boom and a loud hum of radiation was heard booming throughout the area, Kenny turned his head towards the East and saw a saurian figure rising from the waves, dorsal plates along the back glowing as it got into a standing position.

Godzilla had arrived on the scene, his senses told him everything that was going on. These probe bats were just a prelude to what would be happening soon. The King of the Monsters growled at the swarm of probe bats as they flew towards him, he took in a deep breath and unleashed a huge blast of radiation from within his body, an atomic pulse. Within one pulse alone, several hundreds of those damned bats were vaporized into dust.

The great titan peered towards Outpost 54 and then took a glance further away from it, the great beast had a better depth perception than a human does and could see the mainland of Florida. The very end of the SouthEastern state, there were several probe bats still on the loose. The King of the beasts let out an enraged growl, snarling at the issue before diving beneath the waves once again to head towards Florida.

Kenny smirked as he saw the greatest guardian that the Earth had ever seen, swim towards the shores of Florida to fight against the problem. He crawled out from under the fighter jet and rallied everyone up on the upper deck, it was time to join the fight once again with Godzilla.

Bagorah felt Godzilla's presence growing closer and closer towards him, this caused the bat like titan to grow restless as it tried to sleep before awakening hopefully later on in the night when it felt that it was time for the probe bats to return to him.

The threat of the probe bats seemed to be diminishing as they began to redirect their focus on Godzilla as he got closer towards Florida, and Bagorah could feel that within his senses. The bat like beast growled and began to crawl towards the surface of the Earth, getting ready to surface.

As police officers were directing traffic for fleeing civilians in which were desperate to escape Florida and travel West, there came a loud screeching roar. It sounded like the sounds of a mating mountain lion, as goofy as it is described, the sound struck fear into the hearts of all that were fleeing. The roar shattered the glass of every window and car with a three mile radius, moving cars were suddenly halted as the civilians stopped to see what the hell just happened.

Questions were answered when two large black wings spread from the ground with a loud clapping sound, making a thunderous boom that also shattered windows and even rattled the interior walls of a few houses and buildings nearby. An arm emerged from the ground and slammed down hard on a mob of fleeing Floridians, dragging them down into the hole and swallowing them all whole within one massive chomp.

The blood of these ten people energized Bagorah and his other arm emerged, swiping some more fleeing civilians into his clutches once again to feast upon them. Another ten people died in an instant, a total of twenty people wiped out in under a minute. The police force began to open fire upon the beast but the tiny pellet sized bullets did nothing compared to this winged monstrosity. The people were now in trouble as Godzilla rushed to the shore, but it would take a bit for the saurian titan to arrive…


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7: Bagorah's rampage)

Bagorah let out a roar of defiance as the tiny bullets from the police merely bounced off of his hide, he took a huge swipe at the vehicles down below him, knocking them away and even killing a few others when cars and trucks slammed into them. Several of the probe bats began to fly back towards their 'parent' in Bagorah.

Bagorah allowed the probe bats to attach onto his body like leeches, the probe bats didn't suck his blood though. The probe bats vomited the blood into the body of this large beast, to give him extra power as he ravaged through Florida.

The bat looking titan lunged into the air and dove back down upon the long line of cars, taking out several evacuees. He lunged into the air once again and flapped his mighty wings, creating a huge gust of air that knocked cars off the road or sent some flying into some small buildings.

Bagorah flew through the night, gazing down upon Apopka and all of the buildings in which contained puny humans within. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of blood and flesh into his nose, it was a pleasant aroma to the fiendish titan.

However the titan prefered something more, he wanted multiple humans compacted into one space. Bagorah closed his white glossy eyes and clicked his forked tongue within his mouth, picking up thermal readings of a heavily populated area within Florida. The space bat unleashed a demonic howl into the night sky as he fled towards Tampa, Florida.

It didn't take long for the sirens to begin blaring across every densely populated city in Florida, a titan was looming over the Sunshine State and it wasn't looking too good. People in the streets panicked, heading into underground shelters and large buildings to try and hide as best as they could from Bagorah. Then again, the ones that were able to find shelter were lucky because they didn't get slaughtered by the probe bats.

Sports fields across Florida were getting jam packed with people, Tropicana Field was getting more and more full of troubled civilians. Raymond James Stadium was hiding people within concessions and restrooms, and in the locker rooms. Various states North of Florida were preparing as well for the coming of all of the probe bats.

The sirens instilled a sense of impending doom as stores closed up their windows with metal shudders and the lights within the cities were turned off due to emergency protocols. Military grade trucks had beams of light showing the way for panicking drivers to evacuate routes, airports were closed down.

It wouldn't take long until Bagorah landed on top of a tall skyscraper building within Tampa, overlooking the entire building. The brute force in which the bat like titan landed on the building, shattered all of the windows, Bagorah reared his head up and let out the same screeching roar into the night sky, sending shivers down the spines of all who heard it.

Bagorah's body seemed to twitch and shake violently in jerky movements, his head rattled from side to side until he unleashed a large amount of toxic bile from his mouth, the toxic vomit flying down into Tampa and eating away the pavement of the road and melting cars. Probe bats rushed into the shattered windows in which Bagorah had broke for them, feasting on every human they could, and then returning to Bagorah to fuel him with blood and energy.

The winged beast opened his jaws again and three separate streaks of what appeared to be green lightning bolts similar to Ghidorah's gravity beams, these green streaks of light slammed into buildings and blew chunks out of them, vaporizing any human that stood within it.

Bagorah went to let out another roar until a missile smashed into the side of his face, followed by another missile. This caught him off guard and his white eyes guided themselves to face the skies, a few fighter jets swooped down from the clouds, zooming towards the beast. He watched on as several of his probe bats were destroyed by these jets and this filled him with unbridled rage, Bagorah let out a cry of fury and lunged from the building, clapping his wings to propel him forward for a huge speed boost.

A jet flew right into the mouth of the beast, choking him out for but a moment, causing him to crash through a building and fall to the ground as he hacked up and coughed out remains of melted steel, and the skeleton of the pilot was the only remains. A human body melted to bone in less than a minute, after another minute of probe bats recharging him with blood, Bagorah took to the skies once again in a ruthless campaign to feast on the blood of humanity, starting with Florida.

(Syracuse)

The old Deputy Michaels marched around the house, putting up wooden boards from within the interior of the house. Boarding up the windows and locking the doors, even barricading them with large furniture with the help of a younger and stronger Carson Michaels. The sirens were blaring all throughout New York, the probe bats neverending bloodlust carried them to the Empire State in an insane amount of time, perhaps they used Hollow Earth tunnels to take shortcuts.

"Alright, Carson Alexander, I need you to head down into the basement. Get the machine gu-" Suddenly, the boarded up windows burst and in came a probe bat with a loud screech of fury. Michaels was fast to drop to the floor behind the couch, the bat slamming hard into the wall, even going through it with a loud bang.

"Take this." Michaels said, handing the pump shotgun over to Carson.

"Pappaw, I don't know how to use a shotgun. I was never taught firing ra-" His sentence was cut off by Michaels when he scrambled over to the fireplace.

"If it has wings, for God's sake shoot it!"

Michaels pulled out a fireplace poker and got ready to defend himself bravely, Carson held the pump shotgun with shaky hands. The grandpa and grandson duo could hear the probe bat moving about within the hole in the wall, Carson was in a panic as his eyes continuously glanced over to Michaels.

"You aren't as fast as you once were, we won't survive this paw!"

"I don't need to be fast."

The probe bat lunged out from the hole in the wall, Carson fired, a shell landing in the side of the creature in which slowed it down. It seemed to be hellbent on ending the life of Michaels, but this old retired deputy wouldn't let it happen.

The bat lunged towards him and he ducked, the bat slammed into the brick fireplace. It thrashed around, covered in ash and soot only for Michaels to plunge the poker right into the eye of the bat, causing it to shriek out in pain.

"Cover the damn hole, quickly!" Michaels ordered his grandson, Carson went right to work by moving a piece of furniture out in front of the shattered boarded up window. The bat continued to shriek at Michaels as the deputy plunged the poker into the other eye of the creature, greenish gunk gushed out of where the eye was.

Carson looked over and noticed another board about to give way from a probe bat chewing through it, he bolted towards Michaels just when it burst and the probe bat tackled Carson right against the wall.

The now adult Carson screamed in horror as he guarded his face and throat with the shotgun, the probe bat viciously chomped and chewed at the gun in attempts to break through. Carson struggled desperately to get the creature away but his heroic grandpa hurled the fire poker right into the back of the bats head, puncturing the skull and brain, killing a second probe bat.

Michaels and Carson regrouped and tried to strategize something during this situation of absolute chaos, the two remained as silent as possible and there was no other probe bat to enter the house. An idea popped into Michaels' head, he pointed towards the remote on the couch.

Carson reached down and grabbed the remote, looking over his shoulder at his grandfather. Michaels made the notion for his grandson to turn the television on. Carson believed this to be an idiotic idea but he turned on the TV, the news channel turned on to reveal Bagorah decimating Raymond James Stadium and clawing at the ground and everything in sight to try and reach the hiding civilians.

Suddenly, a probe bat burst down from the ceiling and it lunged at the television, breaking right through the screen and stunning itself. As it turned out, these probe bats were quite stupid and lunged at any noise that they heard. If it had a human voice, and spoke a human language, and had human scent, they would mindlessly lunge at the noise.

The bat had stunned itself, and Michaels moved in, plunging the poker right through the back of the creature, puncturing the heart. He and his grandson moved into another room of the house, the kitchen, it is also where the sliding glass door was. The sliding glass door was covered up by a large piece of furniture, and also the refrigerator was guarding the other half.

"Get in the laundry room.." Michaels said in a silent tone of voice, trying to not alert the sensitive ears of the several hundred probe bats on the outside of the home, some were encircling it and others flooded the streets, killing any human they saw.

Carson slowly backed up, not knowing what his grandfather was getting ready to do, but he felt that it wasn't going to be a good idea. Michaels grabbed the latch to open the oven, they had a pretty big oven, if a probe bat flew inside of it, it could potentially fit had it folded up the wings.

"Paw, what are you doi-"

"HEY!" Michaels screamed as he quickly opened up the oven and lunged back right when a window within the kitchen shattered to pieces, a probe bat flew in and accidentally drove itself headfirst right into the oven. Michaels quickly slammed it shut as he heard the creature struggling around within it.

The old deputy put his full weight against the oven door, desperately trying to contain the thrashing wild beast within it. Carson watched on in horror as his grandpa growled and groaned with strength and effort, this drawn in another probe bat, one that stalked Michaels from the shattered window. Toxic saliva dripped from the jaws of the demonic creature, and Carson wouldn't have it take out his grandpa, not this time.

Carson fired a shell right into the bats skull from the darkness of the laundry room, killing the probe bat almost as soon as it had arrived. Michaels glanced over at his grandson and had a task for him to do.

"Turn on the oven, let's bake this son of a bitch." Michaels growled, Carson did as was told, he turned the oven to the highest temperature, but the thrashing in which the probe bat within was causing, it wouldn't be enough for it to contain the creature.

It didn't take long for the probe bat within the oven to start screeching and banging against the oven door, Michaels could smell and see the flesh of the creature from outside of the oven through the small window. Carson gulped as he could hear the flapping of the wings coming from outside of the shattered window, it would only be a matter of time.

The grandfather and grandson duo got into the darkness of the laundry room, with a single light being on in the kitchen, the two were perfectly hidden in the darkness. Michaels turned to his grandson and nodded towards the door.

"Close it…" The retired deputy whispered softly, Carson did as was told and slowly closed the door with utmost caution as probe bats continued to encircle their house. There was only one window within the small laundry room, there wasn't enough room for the two to move around if too many probe bats swarmed into this room, thankfully the window was small to only fit one creature in at a time.

"Paw, how long are we going to last?" Carson spoke softly, Michaels shrugged his shoulders. The old deputy pointed to the small window and notioned for his grandson to open it. Carson's eyes widened, again, he felt that his grandfather's idea was insane, but he did as was told.

Michaels got down to one knee in front of the window with the fireplace poker sticking out of the open frame like a spike, Carson took the shotgun and rested it on his grandfather's shoulders. The duo would work together once again to attack the invading bats.

"HEY!" Michaels called out, the beating of wings was heard almost instantly. The probe bat screeched as it dove towards the old deputy but instead of receiving the flesh of the victim into the maws, the bat flew right into the fireplace poker.

Michaels shoved the dead probe bat off and another bat flew in right when he did that, Carson disposed of it fairly quickly with a shot from the pump action shotgun, another bat flew in and the same thing happened when it rammed itself right into the poker once more.

Carson dug into his pockets and pulled out two more shells, Michaels backed away from the window and was quick to close it. The two left the laundry room and rushed through their house, towards the basement.

Michaels had a basement in which would also be a pathway towards the garage, once they made it to the garage, the two were home free. As the two left the kitchen to turn left down the hall, the front door burst open with a probe bat launching itself at the two.

It was a matter of luck that Michaels had swung around the poker, the edge sliced the head of the bat right off and the winged corpse collapsed onto the floor dead. Once the two entered the hallway, there was a door to their right, Carson opened the door and the two entered quickly, slamming it behind them.

The duo was safe from the creatures now, as the probe bats couldn't burrow, and there was no outside entry to the basement, however, now that the front door and multiple windows had been broken, the probe bats could break into the basement if they found their way through the house.

As the two made their way through the basement with the lights being turned on, Michaels caught a glimpse of his old police uniform from Cherokee and Kannapolis from back in North Carolina. He paused for a moment, old memories of him and Robertson began to flood back into his head and the old deputy grew a bit misty eyed at all the memories and magic his best friend shared.

A loud screeching cry was heard from upstairs, a few probe bats had broken into the house and were on the hunt for the two.

"Let me get them." Michaels said as he grabbed the two uniforms and then took off with his grandson down the hall and up some stairs to reach the garage.

Now the probe bats could still hear them talking from the outside of the garage, but the large metal doors of the garage wouldn't allow the probe bats in. The two could hear the blood curdling screeches and shrieks of the creatures from the outside of the garage, they could hear them slamming into it like idiots as well.

"Into the truck, move it." Michaels ordered silently, Carson did as was told. The two slowly opened the garage door, three probe bats instantly flew inside of the garage with loud screeches of fury, the truck sped out of the garage and rushed down the road as quick as Michaels could power it.

(Florida)

A large building within Miami suddenly burst, a large chunk of it falling to the streets and crushing any fleeing civilians. Half of the building was gone and black wings spread forth from the dust and smoke that remained of the upper half, Bagorah's emerald green eyes pierced through the smoke as he let out a triumphant shriek into the night sky in which seemed blacker from the smoke of the fallen or destroyed buildings.

Probe bats continuously flew back and pumped blood into his veins, fueling him to destroy more and more. Bagorah was serving two purposes, to destroy as much human life as possible, but his other purpose was yet to be handled.

Bagorah wasn't a monster that bowed obediently, when he was on his own, he chose what he decided to do. His bloodlust came first but his original task was to take the blood of the Big G himself, Godzilla.

The great bat titan sat uptop the ruined building, his glossy white eyes scanning the entire area of Miami. Ash and soot covered his face and the scent of human blood and smoke filled his nostrils, but he needed more, this damned beast craved more.

The beast opened up his maw and green light was seen in the back of his throat spinning, three neon green orbs of light that hummed loudly similar to Godzilla's spines when he would charge up the atomic ray. Bagorah's eyes flashed an emerald green as three green colored lightning streaks crackled out of his mouth, destroying the streets far below him.

Several thousand within Miami and other parts of Florida, had been killed off by this ugly titan. Hundreds more were being wiped out to the North of Florida thanks to the probe bats, it was all part of Bagorah's bloody rampage across Florida as of right now, but his effects were being felt all over the Eastern of the USA.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom and a flash of light. Bagorah was hit in the face by something quite hard, it knocked him off of the building and sent him crashing through another smaller building with a large column of smoke and dust rising up and engulfing him.

A maser tank emerged from around a large pile of rubble of what remained of a building, the captain of this maser tank… Kenny Anderson.

"Take that you son of a bitch!" The colonel screamed as a G-Team regiment emerged from behind his maser tank. Serving in a squadron full of elites was one thing, but he was also a colonel and he had to lead a regiment as well.

Another maser fired at Bagorah, connecting again, causing the bat-like titan to let out a shriek of pure agony. The beast was getting agitated as he rolled over onto his stomach, Bagorah snarled at the regiment as it rolled out onto the decimated street.

A car in which had been produced by the GDF for the G-Team rolled up beside Kenny and his maser cannon, a gun mounted on the armored vehicle slowly aimed up at Bagorah as the beast began to march towards them with a hateful snarl on his ugly mug.

"Fire!" He screamed as the gun on the back of the armored car opened fire, this type of vehicle was called the 24 Twin Rocket Car, rapid fire shells were fired upon the beast from the barrels on the cannon mounted car.

The shells pounded into the face of Bagorah and the smoke trailing off of them caused him to turn his head away, he let out an evil hiss as the probe bats rushed towards the regiment. Kenny wouldn't let these probe bats get away with this, a squadron of foot soldiers within the regiment poured out from cover and unloaded hundreds of rounds into those bastards as they got close.

Turret guns and shock rifles were effective in taking out loads of probe bats at one time, but they kept on coming and coming. Bagorah was relentless as well, he let out another screech as his thunderous yet lighter footsteps got closer and closer.

"V2's take aim!" Kenny shouted to a squad of Half Track V2 Rockets, another weapon produced by the GDF for G-Team use. These were heat seeking missiles that were designed specifically for titans. The rockets were aimed up into the air and on Kenny's command, they were fired.

"Fire!" Kenny ordered, several large missiles rushed high into the air and rained down upon the back of Bagorah, causing him to let out a hiss of pain. A smirk cracked across Kenny's lips, feeling that he would be triumphant in ending the reign of terror that this beast was causing.

From all of the dust and smoke that was being generated by this onslaught of the G-Team regiment, one could not even see Bagorah. Then, three green orbs of light were seen. The eyes of Kenny widened, knowing what was coming.

The colonel managed to stop Bagorah from firing the lightning beams at the last second with a maser cannon strike right to the side of the head, the skull of Bagorah was jerked to the side but the lightning still came out.

The lightning spreaded and crackled on the shattered remains of the road, jumping from one broken chunk of pavement to another, eventually linking up with a few of the soldiers, vaporizing them and taking out the pile of rubble in which was behind the regiment. This caused an avalanche, the large amounts of bricks, shattered glass, chunks of steel and whatever else was in the pile of rubble, pushed the large armored vehicles of the regiment forward while killing some more of the footsoldiers.

"Retreat for cover, quickly!" Kenny ordered, his maser tank and vehicles rolling away from the battlefield for a quick time to regroup while Bagorah was stunned. The regiment turned into another street and a whistle in the wind was heard, a loud screech followed with an explosive boom.

As it turned out, artillery was being fired right into the semi-destroyed city of Miami by large battleships along the coastline. Bagorah was getting slammed by the artillery hard, causing him to turn his attention towards the coast to retaliate, taking his mind completely off of Kenny's regiment.

The regiment pulled into a closed off street, the sounds of Bagorah screeching and artillery being fired echoed and boomed off of the buildings all around them as the soldiers departed from their vehicles.

"Nice work men, the artillery should keep him distracted long enough while I check in on the reinforcements, if any of them probe bats get over here, fry those motherfu-" Kenny's speech was stopped when a thunderous boom echoed across the city as if a bomb had gone off in the distance, at the same time, a large amount of blue light flashed for a few seconds before fading to black.

Everyone began to look around to see what was going on, eventually they all looked up on the building that they all stood in front of, the loud echoing boom came again with the blue light flashing. The shadow of a certain saurian titan was cast on the building, Kenny turned around to look up in his front. Going behind a building and out of sight was large maple leaf spines that were pulsing a bright blue illuminecence.

"On second thought, we don't need any reinforcements…"


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8: Godzilla vs Bagorah)

Godzilla had finally located the enemy, his senses of danger and a threat had reached an alltime high. Now he was staring a B-line right at this fiendish enemy of his, his dorsal plates hummed and pulsed with pure radiation. Now it was time for Bagorah to serve his purpose, he didn't cower away, the bat titan stood his ground as the great titan king drew nearer.

The King of the Monsters glanced at all of the destruction that his foe had caused prior to his arrival, Bagorah was causing one hell of an imbalance in nature. The great saurian let out a roar to try and intimidate his enemy but Bagorah fired back with a defiant shriek of his own, this told Godzilla that he wasn't backing down from a fight.

Godzilla snarled and began to channel his atomic energy through his body, his spines hummed loudly, growing louder and louder and even faster with intensity. He then fired his mighty atomic ray towards his opponent, Bagorah's eyes widened and he lunged to the side, the ray slamming into the already destroyed road, the beam digging into the ground further and further.

Bagorah crawled up onto a ruined building before lunging towards Godzilla, clapping his wings together in order to give himself a speed boost as he rushed towards the king of the titans. The horns on Bagorah's head penetrated through the thick scaly hide of the king, causing him to let out a growl of pain and he was pushed back a bit, but he didn't fall.

Godzilla saw that Bagorah had no legs but a long spiked tail, he reached over and grabbed hold of the tail with his clawed hands, trying to fling his enemy into the air with authority. Bagorah felt his body being heaved up as his curved horns dislodged themselves from Godzilla's body, as he was facing directly up, Bagorah clapped his wings together once more and the speed boost launched himself free from Godzilla's clutches.

The force in which Bagorah freed himself was enough to get the King of all Titans to spin around but not fall, the alien bat titan stopped himself as he landed on top of another building as Godzilla gave chase. He went to fire his atomic ray once again, but only a blue mist came out for some unknown reason. Bagorah had let out a high pitched, ear piercing screech that was so loud, the sound waves canceled out the atomic ray similar to how the MUTOs used the EMP blast to weaken Godzilla's ray.

Three streaks of lightning from Bagorah's mouth slammed hard into Godzilla, taking him by surprise and shoving him back. The three streaks of alien lightning started to cross over themselves and form one singular ray of even more power, the beam continuously fried Godzilla at the spot where it was connecting.

Suddenly, Bagorah's eyes flashed green and the concentrated singular ray of lightning blew up in Godzilla's chest in a huge fireball, finally knocking the saurian down to the ground with an explosive boom. Godzilla had millions of gallons of fight left in the tank, he wouldn't give up easily and his will was one of the hardest to break in the titan kingdom, he was king for a reason.

Bagorah flew towards him as he began to get back up, but whenever the fiendish titan was above Godzilla, the saurian lunged up and snagged a huge bite into the side of his enemy. Bagorah let out a cry of pain and clapped his wings to break free of the strong jaws, a chunk of flesh was removed from his side, exposing muscles and bloody flesh beneath.

Bagorah growled in pure hatred for his foe, seeing Godzilla swallow the chunk of flesh that he had viciously tore from his body. The great bat wouldn't allow this to stand, so he lunged from the building in which he was clinging on to, delivering a huge scratch across the snout of the king with his claws. Godzilla growled in slight pain and annoyance, a simple scratch wouldn't bring him down.

Godzilla clamped down onto the end of Bagorah's tail as he began to fly away, causing the fiendish winged beast to crash down onto the ground and scramble. Bagorah could hear the hum of radiation intensifying, knowing that the atomic ray was coming soon, or was it?

Although Godzilla was aiming for a nuclear pulse, Bagorah quickly stopped him by firing the three green lightning bolts right into his face, forcing the great titan to release his tail. The King of the Monsters seethed as his enemy got away from him momentarily, Godzilla gave chase to Bagorah in hot pursuit.

Bagorah could hear the thunderous footsteps of his saurian enemy charging up behind him, each footstep shaking the ground, for Kenny and his regiment on the ground below, it was an absolute spectacle.

Bagorah sprung off of a building and spun around through the air, corkscrewing his body like a drill and giving Godzilla a nasty cut across the face with his horn in a drive by attack. This time, the cut caused him some pain and he wiped away some blood that was pooling up from the attack, however, Bagorah wasn't done yet. The long tail wrapped around the big G's throat and squeezed down tightly, choking the beast before dragging him down to the ground hard.

Godzilla groaned as Bagorah landed on the ground behind him, slowly creeping up on the great titan with his mouth agape, ready to feast on the blood and flesh of his fallen enemy. The saurian king growled as he began to get up, only to feel his thick, bulky neck get bitten hard by Bagorah.

Godzilla howled out in pain as his opponent sank his nasty teeth into his throat, blood gushing out from where he was bitten. Bagorah dislodged his jaws from around his enemy's neck for a moment, but Godzilla used this time wisely, he grabbed a nearby train which had crashed thanks to Bagorah's rampage earlier on. As Bagorah opened up his mouth again to take another chomp into his foe's throat, a train was forcefully jammed into the mouth.

Bagorah gagged and rolled away from Godzilla, distracted by this train. The Big G began to rise back up to his feet once more, his spines glowing a bright blue, the glow rapidly trailing up his dorsal plates to which his foe didn't notice.

Enraged, Bagorah lunged off of the building in which he had crawled on top of to try and take Godzilla down once again, only to receive a huge blast of atomic energy right into his midsection. Bagorah shrieked out in pain as he was sent flying back, smashing through a building.

Godzilla seemed to have a satisfied smirk on his reptilian face, happy he could finally get in his signature attack. What he didn't see was multiple probe bats fueling up Bagorah with blood from earlier victims.

The King of the Monsters was ready to finish him off, slowly charging up another atomic ray to end Bagorah with. The humming of his dorsal plates getting louder and more intense as he got closer and closer, he saw a large dust cloud of where Bagorah crashed through the building and destroyed it in the process. Godzilla opened up his jaws as his eyes went from the amber coloring to a bright blue, there was a blue glow in the back of his throat, right when he fired the atomic ray, a large chunk of rubble or a small building, was smashed right into his face.

The heavy amount of rubble including the explosive power of the atomic ray, made a miniature explosion right in the face of the great titan, it didn't do any damage at all, but he was blinded from the glow of the fire and smoke.

Godzilla searched around with his ever watchful eyes until he felt a great pressure ensnare his throat, it felt like a leathery hide had wrapped forcefully around his neck, he let out a sudden gag and grasped onto whatever had grabbed him by the neck.

It was Bagorah! He had grabbed a smaller building and flew it right into the face of Godzilla as a distraction, timing the atomic ray almost perfectly. Now Bagorah had wrapped his tail around the throat of his enemy, and was trying to choke the life out of Godzilla by tightening up the grip.

Godzilla let out a weakened groan as he felt the pressure growing tighter and tighter, clawing desperately into Bagorah's tail only to feel himself being lifted up, he didn't quite know if it was the sensation of being lifted or if he was actually being heaved off of his feet, whatever it was, it made the choke worse.

Godzilla attempted to bite into the tail, but he couldn't as it was wrapped under his chin. His mouth began to foam up as the choke got only tighter, he felt his feet leave the ground and that made the choking even more worse. Now Godzilla felt like he was being hanged, he felt as if his head was about to pop with the crazy amounts of pressure, including a pressure behind his eyes as if they were about to pop out of his skull. His tongue felt swollen and burning, he gagged and gagged much to the dismay of Kenny and his regiment.

"Godzilla!" Kenny cried out in horror as he saw Bagorah flying Godzilla over to the stadium of the Miami Dolphins.

Godzilla eventually blacked out in Bagorah's clutches, being lifted high into the air and dropped down hard into the stadium. The massive blast of air practically destroyed the entire building, as the saurian was laying on the ground. He let out a weakened groan as pain surged through his body, he once again survived a great fall, but the pain always kept him on the ground in a severely weakened state.

Bagorah landed on the ground next to the fallen Godzilla and began to slowly crawl over towards him, toxic saliva dripping from his mandibles. The King of the Monsters knew that his enemy was close and that he needed to act quickly, that was until he felt a great pain latch onto his skull forcefully. Godzilla howled in agony as Bagorah clamped his strong jaws around his snout, crushing it with the bite force.

While he was being punished and bitten, Godzilla had sudden visions and thoughts flashing through his head. He had thoughts of Kong taking the throne, something that Godzilla didn't like. He also saw all of his fellow titans being killed off by several colonies of Bagorah titans, the last thought he had as his vision began to get blurry, was of Mothra.

Mothra was special other than the visions, a heavenly light surrounded the beautiful moth goddess. A triumphant aura that dazzled even Godzilla himself, his kind and Mothra's kind were allies for the longest of times.

The vision of Mothra made Godzilla's heart beat faster, it was love. Love kept the great titan going, he kicked his legs around hard as Bagorah continued to bite into his head and neck over and over again. If Godzilla was truly in danger, he knew Mothra would be there for him, but since she wasn't, he felt strong, like he could get out of this.

It was time to get up again, Godzilla unleashed a huge atomic pulse, thankfully Kenny and his regiment had backed far enough away to escape the blast zone. They were on the beach, and could see the bright blue glow of the pulse shooting through the night sky.

Bagorah screamed in absolute agony, not expecting Godzilla to gain a second wind. The nuclear particles burned his hide and severely damaged him, he crawled up a large pile of rubble and waited for a sluggish Godzilla to get back to his feet, once he was back up, Bagorah wrapped his strong tail around his throat again and began to squeeze down hard.

Godzilla gagged and let out a growl of terrible pain and lack of breath, but he had to keep fighting. He reached up and grabbed Bagorah's tail, slinging him forwards and slamming him down on the ground hard. The strong grip was lost, but the tail was still wrapped. Godzilla lifted up his enemy again and with a merciless roar of authority, slammed Bagorah on the ground for a second time in a row, but Godzilla still wasn't done yet. The King of the Monsters heaved up Bagorah for a third straight time and pummeled Bagorah into the ground once more with a loud bang.

Bagorah's tail finally unwinded from around Godzilla's throat and now he was the one badly weakened, but Godzilla wasn't being arrogant, it was time to end things. The great titan grabbed the end of Bagorah's tail and slung him around twice in a row, putting all of his power into this swing, releasing him hard, sending him flying high into the air.

Bagorah began to fly away in retreat, clapping his wings to propel him through the air, but a huge blast of atomic energy slammed right into his back, pushing him up through the clouds and into space, finally out of sight…

Godzilla took in a deep breath and reared his head back for a roar of victory, triumphant once again at restoring the balance in nature, restoring the natural order. Kenny's regiment cheered on their favorite titan while Kenny himself simply gave the great saurian a proud smile.

Alas, with the help of Godzilla, the threat was no more. Or so everyone thought…

(Later on)

On the mysterious lone planet within Bootes Void, two figures watched as a bio-metallic meteor rushed in through their atmosphere. The meteor unraveled to reveal a heavily wounded Bagorah, his wings charred and burnt.

A crowd of the humanoids darted away as the bat looking titan slammed into the rocky ground hard with an explosive boom. Troops of these humanoids were quick to examine the body, one of them looked very frustrated and angry at this sight.

"Pathetic…" The alien growled, it was one of the Black Hole Aliens. The partner of this alien trooper in particular had something else to say.

"Send..word..to...king.." The other trooper growled, the troopers all agreed with a loud hoot of anger before marching back into the large futuristic yet dark ages style city.

Life on the proclaimed Black Hole Planet was diverse, they were a warrior based alien race safe for the females. Ever since the formation of this species, each gender had a task, the task of the males was to be the strongest and fit warriors as possible, the females had to produce strong younglings. If one was deformed or deemed unfit by the leader of the city, then it was killed off for showing weakness, they essentially lived like ancient spartans.

Not only were these Black Hole Aliens fierce and determined warriors, they also had great intelligence. Leaps and bounds better than human intelligence, the IQ and knowledge that these space primates possessed could make Einstein or Stephen Hawking look dumb. These aliens had meddled with titan blood and DNA for several years, dating as far back as the times before Christ himself was born.

Within large bio-labs on this planet, the DNA of almost every titan living on Earth pre 1400s had been collected. One of them wasn't collected, and only one was missing. Godzilla's DNA was missing, but over the years, the Black Hole Aliens saw what Godzilla could do. The whole planet kept tabs on him, they all knew Godzilla was the ruler of the titans.

Getting Godzilla's DNA was vital for their plans of colonizing Earth, they had been creating their own MechaGodzilla in a process which took several thousand years thanks to the never-ending search for a material stronger than graphene, trying to best man's best materials.

The Black Hole Aliens didn't know that Earth was creating their own MechaGodzilla, but Earth's MechaGodzilla was to serve as a protection in the case if Godzilla was to fall in battle. The Black Hole MechaGodzilla was used to destroy things.

The metal endoskeleton had various weapons on it, such as a blade on the end of the tail and finger missiles and toes. It was essentially a walking weapon that was just as bulky and durable as Godzilla himself, or perhaps more durable.

The Black Hole Aliens also knew that people of Earth hated Godzilla, so they would retrieve Godzilla's DNA and form his own flesh to cover up their MechaGodzilla and when the governments on our planet would kill off the titans, MechaGodzilla would be launched into action to destroy humanity.

A few Black Hole Alien scientists surrounded the fallen Bagorah with pieces of machinery that they inserted into the bloodstream of the fallen bio-weapon. Green blood was quick to fill up the tubes that were attached to the machinery, the scientists would be checking the DNA samples.

The two Black Hole Alien elites stood in the front of a large castle, a futuristic looking castle at that. The top of the castle was shaped like a dome with large spikes curving from the side, several statues stood on the outside of this large castle and even the massive settlement themselves.

Two large gorilla like alien beasts stood with massive spiked clubs in their arms for weapons, the two alien elites requested access to the throneroom of the king of this planet. The two bulky beasts nodded their heads and a large key was grabbed from laying against the wall, the gates slowly parted open.

Several banners with unknown symbols and logos were draped on the walls, beautiful magenta lights shining down from the ceiling there was several well crafted sculptures of former kings. There was scriptures on podiums and large carvings in the stone walls of important moments from the history of this alien race, the two elite warriors took a right turn into another hallway and at the end sat the large king. It appeared similar to a gigantopithecus but more monstrous and alien with spikes and bone plating all over the body in various places.

A hologram of the Earth was hovering out in the front of the throne, Earth was the only sovereign world that these Black Hole Aliens existed on. Now they were looking to seize control of the planet, they felt that it was their time to shine, and to have rule over the planet but they knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Kud, Pesarth. My finest fighters, what news you bring?" The alien king grumbled, his loud deep voice booming across the hall and the entire room like a surround sound.

The two elite alien warriors dropped to their knees in shame of what happened to Bagorah. They really didn't want to spill the beans, but it needed to be done.

"Bagorah...Fallen.." Kud growled in defeat, the two aliens expected to hear their king becoming furious, instead they heard a chuckle for an unknown reason.

"Pity… What Bagorah bring?" The king scoffed.

The elites would lead the king out to the downed corpse of Bagorah, they could see the blood of all the things that their winged beast sucked out or the blood that was vomited into the veins via the probe bats.

"What blood he bring!?" The king roared as he approached the large machine, forcing the head of one of the scientists into the looking tab of the machine.

"The blood belong to no human, the blood belong to beast, no records of this have been documented!" The scientist screamed in discomfort.

So it was implied, that the blood of Godzilla, the DNA, had been collected. That was just one half of their plan, the second half had yet to come to fruition, they would send in yet another bio-weapon to kill off Godzilla...


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9: Ren's discovery)

A lone helicopter flew over the Himalayan Mountains, not too high above the snow tipped peaks. The pilot was none other than Ren Serizawa, gazing through his one eye down to the massive mountains with the mighty Mount Everest peaking high above others.

Ever since the son of Dr. Serizawa had information spilled to him by the Red Bamboo, he made it his mission to find a lost temple within these icy mountains. This supposed lost temple was not found by Monarch but rather, Google Earth.

Something within these mountains was blurred out in a large black circle, the Red Bamboo didn't truly know if it was a lost temple but it was something that they felt the government believed shouldn't be seen by public eyes.

After all, the government knew about these titans and the hollow earth for the longest time. Monarch didn't go fully public until 2019 when the Mass Awakening Event occurred. The thing is though, nobody in Monarch, or at least the ones that Ren spoke to, knew about a lost temple or something mysterious within the Himalayan Mountains even existed.

Now, Ren had been hovering over the same mountains for a good few hours as of now. The traitor had been struggling to try and find the location of this black circular blur or the geographical similarities that it shared on Google Earth.

"Where in the world, is that damn place!?" Ren screamed out loud furiously, opening fire with a multitude of rockets and turret fire onto the mountains with everything this chopper had.

He wasn't targeting anything, it was just blind fire upon these mountains. Smoke and snowy dust flew high into the air as some of the rockets blew some chunks out of the mountains, Ren began to laugh wickedly as he felt good by destroying the land.

"Where are you!?" Ren laughed as he ducked down into the smoke and white dust, the rotator blades chop away the clouds.

His slanted eyes glanced left and right, up and down. Searching for a hole in one of the mountains, his eyes kept glancing over to Mount Everest. Now Ren never studied geology or geography, but it was as if something was controlling him to look in a different direction.

Ren guided the chopper towards Everest and began to open fire upon the massive mountain, a smirk on his face. A growing feeling of suspicion rose within him, the largest mountain in the area had to have something tied to it.

"Omo yo, watashi o watashi ga iru basho ni michibiite kudasai. Kamiyo, watashi ga chikaku ni iru to itte kudasai." Ren pleaded to himself as he began to circle around the mountain, he pressed down a button and more missiles launched towards the hulking mountain.

This time, something was revealed. It would appear that the top of the mountain had snow covering up some sort of entrance in which had been carved in, the stone beneath the snow seemed to be carved into columns. These stone columns had coils of large serpents spiralled up around them, the serpents were also carved into the stone as well.

From his perspective, Ren only saw the columns but the void in which was the entrance to some sort of unknown building within the large mountain intrigued him. The son of the late Dr. Serizawa lowered the chopper next to the entrance and leaped from the door in which he had opened.

Without a pilot, the chopper spiralled out of control all the way to the ground, not before slamming into the mountain and bursting into flames over and over again before coming to a halt at the camp at the bottom of the massive mountain. The flames not too far away from the tents, this would catch their attention.

Ren looks down on the ground from high up in the air, he could feel the high altitude sickness coming in. The jap could feel his breathing getting scarce, desperate for air, he bolts within the entrance of the mountain.

He managed to grab his phone from out of his pockets, flashing within the place he currently was, the things he found were shocking.

This whole mountain was a massive temple forgotten by time over the eons. Yes, it was a naturally formed mountain but it had been carved into a temple once it stopped growing. The date of the mysterious carvings on the wall were unknown, more than likely several thousand years ago, before men even spoke.

In the middle of this chamber, there was some sort of shrine or altar. On this shrine, it seemed to be an engraving of a beast. This thing was unknown, but it appeared to have a large nasal horn with two curving horns. The beast was bulky, it had two wing-like appendages sticking out of the back, but even they appeared rather like large curving spikes. On the back of this twelve inch monster ornament was spikes all over the back.

In the middle of this shrine was a small bowl, some of it had turned black and rotted away. Within this old bowl was some sort of magenta powder. Ren decided to kick the bowl which turned to ashes upon impact of his shoe connecting, the magenta powder was thrown into the air. The jap inhaled the material on accident, he feared the consequences, but the exact opposite happened.

Ren felt powerful, and his breathing was greatly healed, he continued to suck in air despite the low oxygen as high as he was in the air. With his breathing back to normal, he began to feel comfortable in this new environment.

Ren shined the light onto the walls of this chamber and a new discovery was made, stone carvings of similar looking monsters fighting against this strange beast was shown. The monsters were lined up, apparently teaming against this entity. The way they were designed made it obvious what these creatures were.

Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra were aligned and roaring as they marched up to this beast. Several stick people running had also been drawn at the bottom, running from these titanic warriors battling against the large main threat.

Ren had thought that it wouldn't be too much if he had found anything, he had gone looking for copper only to strike gold. A shit eating grin had plastered on his face at this discovery, ancient murals of Godzilla and co. along with a strange beast that nobody in the world knew of, a strange mystical power with arcane magic. This was just the tip of the iceberg.

Mount Everest had been hollowed out in some parts on the inside of it, leading to caves and ancient architecture and design. It was unknown to Monarch, the Earth's Rightful Rulers, Apex, the GDF, and the Red Bamboo, that Mount Everest was another large entrance to the hollow earth, but no titan ever arose from it.

Ren walked down some stone stairs down into an entryway with sculptures of titans heads decorating the entrance of this doorway, the jap walked into the entryway and he noticed that he was actually standing on some sort of platform.

As he stood on the platform, there was a hollow echoing noise throughout this room. Like air coming through a vent except way louder, upon further inspection by shining a light in the room. It was revealed that this platform had a system with it. Giant gears and pulleys were on the walls outside of this chamber, there was also a stone lever on one of the walls of this chamber.

Ren cautiously switched the lever with a loud cranking noise emitting from it, the cogs began to slowly spin with rust and dirt flying off of it. The cables began to move up and down, the platform began to lower like some sort of elevator.

Ren wondered how in the world ancient peoples knew how to build an elevator, what he didn't know about this place, is that it wasn't made entirely by human hands. Some of the symbols and lettering on the platform and the walls as it went down were of unknown origin, it wasn't of this Earth, that was for sure.

When the platform finally reached the bottom of the makeshift shaft, he stepped off. The hollow echoing got even louder for some reason, Ren turned around with the light flashing on the wall above the platform.

Ren's slanted eyes widened large when he saw what appeared to be large metallic doors bolted shut, these things had to be one hundred feet tall at the smallest and five hundred feet wide. Absolutely dwarfing the single human within this place.

As he continued to shine the light within the large area he was in, it appeared to be some sort of ancient hangar. There were large platforms made out of wood and stone and the blast doors were made from a sort of steel unknown to man.

There were catwalks that rose high in the air, up to three hundred feet in the air. This large hollowed out chamber had to be thousands of feet big, Ren didn't even know how deep he was in the mountain.

What happened next startled Ren, the whole place was lit up with a massive amount of droning buzzing coming from above. It took his eyes a good moment to adjust to the sudden lighting, followed by a strange chuckling noise coming from behind him…

Ren quickly turned around, he had thought that he was the only human within this place but as it turned out. He wasn't, the jap looked up to see a familiar face standing on the catwalk, admiring the landing pad of something huge.

"Who the hell are you!?" Shouted Ren Serizawa with some extra energy coming from within his chest.

The figure revealed itself and who shook Ren to his very core, it was none other than Kaiyo Hanson. Ren couldn't believe that somehow the crazed jap was still alive, even after his warship was destroyed.

"How the hell are you a...alive?" Ren gasped as he began to back up, Kaiyo began to climb down the catwalk without using the stairs, flinging himself like an acrobat until he reached the bottom. The former leader of the Red Bamboo seemed to be moving so elusive that it looked non-human.

"What you see of Kaiyo," Kaiyo answered before he did something strange, he placed his hands onto both sides of his head and dug his nails into the temple of his skull, piercing the flesh and began to pry away at the skin to completely tear off the face like it was a mask.

What was revealed to be under Kaiyo's skin, literally, was a Black Hole Alien. This caused Ren to become scared and stumble back, but this alien wasn't attacking him.

"Is dead." The ape-like alien continued to speak, stripping the rest of the humanoid flesh from his body to reveal a more primate like body.

"How long have you been in control of his body, how long has this all been here?" Ren continued to ask more questions, reaching for his pocket to pull out a firearm to defend himself with.

"I've been in control of body since the human died, this was built here in the times before human male and female speak. This pad is ready to be used." The primate alien humanoid grumbled, pointing to the large landing pad.

Ren approached said pad and noticed two podium stands with an orb sticking out of the podiums at the top, the alien forcefully took his hands and slammed them on the orbs which triggered some sort of lucid dream. There was pain for a moment and then his vision went black, only to awaken somewhere else.

It was a vision, as Ren remained where he was in the massive hangar. The alien examined him and saw that his slanted eyes were rolled into the back of the head, the machine was working. The two podiums were connected to a bigger machine underneath the floor, the machine allowed the aliens to view into the future and into the past. The machine also allowed them to see into different galaxies and other planets.

This machine was not of their own, as it had been given to them by another mysterious alien race. The alien race that delivered this excellent gift to them was lost to history, their coming to the Black Hole Planet wasn't documented by the simian historians, only passed down to generations orally.

Within the spire of a large citadel-like building on the Black Hole Planet, was a mural of their planet with another strange planet. This planet was known as Planet X, perhaps it could be where those strange aliens with technology that surpasses even the Black Hole Aliens came from.

In stories, the beings of Planet X were called Givers. However, the way they truly looked was unknown as their appearance had been exaggerated by the black hole planet children over the years that there were literally thousands of descriptions. Even the name of their species had changed several times, one of the popular ones was Xiliens...

It was 2019, and Ren found himself in a rented house within Isla De Mara, his mother took custody of him after she had a divorce from Ishiro Serizawa. He happened to be upstairs in the condo, watching the television when all of a sudden, a breaking news report took over the movie he was watching.

As it turned out, the large mountain had burst into flames with black smoke rising high into the sky. The skies above Isla De Mara had turned into a fiery ember color, an apocalyptic vibe being given off as large rocks were thrown from the top of the mountain in flaming balls of fire.

Lava appeared to be gushing from the top of the volcano, rushing down the side, heading slowly but surely into the city. Surely the people would have time to be evacuating, the camera panned downwards to a large scale evacuation. It wouldn't be so packed due to a slow moving lava going down the mountain, one of the dangers was pyroclastic flow, but even it wasn't showing up to be that bad as of yet. Ren rose from his seat, but then from the television, and even the outside of his house, a loud shrieking cry was heard ringing throughout the entire town, the windows and walls rattled.

Ren and his mother weren't aware of the stories told by families on Isla De Mara, the demon which was contained within that mountain. The young Ren at the time knew monsters existed, he would communicate with his father via emails and messages, he learned of Skull Island, the Hollow Earth, and especially Godzilla.

As a matter of fact, this is how Ren got so distant from his father. Dr Serizawa always seemed to blame the connection with him and his son to the Big G somehow and in some way, the Monarch veteran always had love for his son but he became rather an afterthought or something within the back of his mind due to Godzilla being so larger than life.

When Ren and Ishiro Serizawa connected with each other through emails, Dr Ishiro always spoke about Godzilla and almost never about his family. It was always Godzilla this and Godzilla that, along with several stories of his adventures within Monarch.

The only monsters that Ren had drilled into his brain were Gamera and Godzilla, Kong was rarely mentioned as they didn't really get to know much about him until the outpost on his island had been built. As Ren was about to find out, more than just those three existed with large rock colored wings of volcanic power bursting through the top with a horned bird-like beast emerging from the nest within.

Chaos ensued on the streets below as citizens began to make wild dashes for cover, anything they could find as Rodan began to make his brutish appearance to the world after time untold. The streets and yards within this town was swallowed up by a sea of rushing humanity, people trampled over others in a desperate scramble to get away from this demonic winged pteranodon.

As Ren frantically looked out the window to try and find a means of escape, there seemed to be none. The front and backyard of this condo was filled with fleeing citizens, it was like the stampede scene from the Lion King turned to eleven. If he and his mother were to run out into the swelling tide of humanity, they would surely be trampled and killed, there was no way out of this scenario.

Within seconds, a large jet roared overhead, it was the Argo and it was heading right for Rodan. This filled Ren up with some hope, the massive jet had been spoken to him by his father. Now that he was seeing it up close, he was in awe of the size but the awe soon turned into terror as Rodan eyed the town far below him as the Argo proceeded to unleash a fire jet squadron upon him.

Ren's heart began to rush in a pounding rhythm within his chest, a faint sound of thunder boomed. Monster Zero's storm was drastically approaching at quite a rapid pace, it had already broken news of being the most powerful storm to ever plague our Earth. It was nightmarish, Ren's mother appeared in the doorway.

"We need to move!" She screamed only to hear a loud thunderclap, it was Rodan's wings beating as he leapt from the mountain. Nowhere to run now as he rushed down towards the large city, it was too late to move as the house practically blew up after the windows were shattered.

Ren held on tight to the chimney as it was hurled into the air, lucky enough to grab it as his mother was sadly swept away by the roaring winds of destruction. The back of the then teenage Ren was slammed with various amounts of glass and other smaller bits of debris as the large brick chimney somewhat protected him for the time being.

Rodan passed over almost as quickly as he came, continuing his pursuit of the Argo jet and the fighter jet squadron. Ren had a death grip on the chimney as it went sailing through a window of a store and went careening right through the wall. The impact was enough to knock him out cold, this was when Ren woke up from this flashback.

Ren's hands had been removed from the orbs and he collapsed, yet he was still awake. His head pulsed and pounded for a moment, wondering what in the world had happened to him. The jap was sweating profusely and slowly looked back up at the simian alien that seemed to be snickering at him.

"You humans aren't used to this technology, the overground kind was never used to it. Sagoth scouts found you lying unconscious. We placed a microchip into your brain, so we can control you when the time was right."

Ren didn't hear a single word that this alien was speaking to him, at least he didn't hear the part about being controlled. The aliens didn't want him to hear the truth, Ren did have his free will remaining though. He was only controlled under certain situations.

"We would like to work with you and your Red Bamboo, together we can crush our opposition and we will have statues built in your name. The savior of the Sagoths, for we seen it was always going to be you who brought vengeance upon our enemies."


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter 10: Grim and sorrow)

Laura Belinsky awoke once again in the medical wing of Outpost 54, her vitals were fine and her wounds began to heal up. A sweet smile slowly grew on her lips as she saw Kenny standing over her with a worrisome look on his face.

"Wh-what's wrong?" The former Russian asked weakly as she had just woken up from a slumber that was quite peaceful.

"Sorry to awaken you, I'm just checking in on you. You seem to get decked pretty good, I believe I can take you on in sparring now." Kenny chuckled, remembering how Laura always humiliated him during their training back in the academy all of those years ago in 2020.

"I'm pretty sure even with a wound, I can still make you my bitch…" Laura chuckled silently, knowing that Kenny was all fun and games.

"Chill out girl, I'm only kidding with ya!"

"Heh, I know," Laura groaned as she began to finally sit up after several weeks of laying down from recovering from a point blank shot. "I can finally move my ass again, I've gotta get going. My skills cannot be rusty, how is the job going?"

"So much shit has happened, human monkeys invaded. A giant snake bat thing attacked Godzilla, and now the monkeys are warning that they're gonna come back up to the surface and wreak havoc on our asses."

Laura's eyes widened and she reared her head back to laugh loudly, causing the wound to send copious amounts of pain rushing through her body, making her grunt in pain.

"Human monkeys from the Hollow Earth?" She weakly groaned in pain as the pulsating and pounding pain boomed through her body.

"Yeah, and it's serious shit too. They unleashed that giant bat thing to Earth, and we're going to be in deep shit with what they're saying. So it is best that we get ready and stay ready in case those baboons get up again."

"Well, it looks like we better get prepared for a battle. I've heard that they raided the GDF fortress and put a significant amount of pressure on them, Brayden Snow told me."

"Adam has been lending me some info about these things, they managed to capture a specimen of one of them monkeys to question them, come to know them."

"He's still running that place? it was totaled by Godzilla and Kong in 2020…"

Laura was right, ever since 2014. The Vandenburg Air Force Base in California had turned into a secret flagship facility of Monarch, it was the third biggest Monarch facility other than Outpost 54 and the GDF Fortress up in Boston. Outpost 54 was actually the third biggest facility, The Vandenburg Air Force Base was known to Monarch as The Inner Sanctum as most of the high tech and advanced weaponry built to track, code, and attack the titans were within the ground. They even had titan translators, devices that supposedly translated monster acoustics to human language but since Kong and Godzilla ravaged most of the base back in 2020, many of the significant devices were lost.

"They've been rebuilding, now everything is made underground. The stuff above ground is rather a disguise at this point, rumors have it that they are going leaps and bounds with the stuff they are creating in that place." Kenny answered, offering a hand to Laura to get her out of the hospital bed.

"Any updates on New York and other states because of the bats?" Laura asked, concerned for the safety of many other people due to the probe bats invasion.

"Shit, it's bad. Reports are flooding in, several thousands dead by them damned things. Forty percent of Florida's population, and counting, got decimated. Other places such as New York got hit hard too, it is like cattle mutilations on humans." Kenny said with a sigh, sounding defeated on the whole situation as more and more bodies were found.

Laura slid her feet into some slippers as she held Kenny's arm, she was still sluggish and weak due to the medication the nurses and doctors were giving her and she required to be held up. As they made their way out of the room and down the hall, they passed in front of an elevator door as it was opening.

It was a shocking sight as Alan Haas collapsed into the hallway with the body of a young adult male in his arms, both were severely scratched up and bloody. Much of the blood had dried but a large gash was seen on the thigh of Haas and a chunk of his arm had been bitten out. Blood began pooling around his head as he was laying face first on the floor, people gathered around them.

"Colonel Haas?" Kenny groaned as he fell to one knee to check on his fellow high ranking soldier, the bulky powerlifting colonel let out a groan of agony and slowly looked up, what Kenny saw of Alan's face was shocking to the core.

The entire face of Alan Haas had been torn to shreds, like his whole face had been ripped open and torn into. One of his eyes was missing, chunks of bloody tissue and flesh dangled here and there and his other eye was close to popping out of the skull. His nose had completely blown apart and there was no trace of his jaw or mouth at all, nothing but chunks of meat and blood. It was amazing to see that he was still living, it looked like his face had been mangled and disfigured by a grizzly bear.

The teenage boy was Carson Michaels, GDF troops went up into New York to try and give aid to them in fighting off the probe bats. His grandfather, deputy Michaels, had sadly been killed, at least he was with Deputy Robertson now. The citizens had been holed up inside of a mall, desperate to try and hang on until help arrived. The only thing that ended their attack was when Bagorah was sent into space.

Carson Michaels wasn't out of harm's way either, deep puncture wounds were found up and down his body. His index finger was nothing more than a bony nub on one hand and on the other hand, his pinky and index finger had been completely gnawed off. Deep gashes and claw marks were found all over his body and even some scorch marks, scorch marks so badly deep that bone was being revealed. His clothes were all torn up in various places, large bumps and bruises were also seen on his body.

"Th-the kid l-lost his ol-ld man.." Alan Haas struggled to speak but was quickly hushed by Kenny Anderson as Laura checked on Carson.

"Honey, are you okay? Speak to me dear…" Laura spoke in a soothing voice to try and comfort the poor young man, this traumatizing memory would haunt him forever for sure.

Carson didn't answer, causing Laura to check his vitals via feeling for a pulse in the vein on his neck. She felt one, he was alive but the horrible wounds meant he was barely clinging to it.

"Somebody get this man a doc and a plastic surgeon fucking quickly, and put this young fella on life support, fast!" Kenny shouted, several medical personnel rushed to the scene to help the two fallen men out.

(Brody Residence)

Elle Brody had been struck with a high fever, what had happened the night before was something that would forever shake the family to the core. A few probe bats had invaded the ranch, the cows were slaughtered and every animal within the barn had been torn to shreds, their dog was mangled, and the family barely came out alive. Ford had received a scratch mark on his calve, a shirt had been wrapped around it tightly to help out.

Ford Brody was sleeping in his bedroom, he had taken some medication to help out with the intense pain that was wreaking havoc on his calve. Elle Brody was laying in an ill state on her bed, shivering intensely and was having trouble breathing. Not only that though, she had been leaking blood from her anus, which was strange. Sam was the only Brody not feeling the brunt of the effects, his life wasn't in danger. His mental health shattered to pieces after what transpired last night.

As it turns out, Elle was having high fever due to bacteria that flew into her mouth. Ford managed to kill one of the probe bats with a well timed shotgun blast to the skull, blood splattering everywhere, causing her to scream and the blood shot down her throat, Sam Brody was hiding under the table for protection.

The strange infection that had gripped Elle Brody was inevitably life threatening if treated not for long, this bacteria was alien, Lord knows what it could do to a human. What Sam and Ford Brody would find out this thing could do, would lower morality and weigh their hearts down like anchors… Elle wasn't going to make it out alive, death was inevitable, the body was like a ticking time bomb at this rate and no one can defuse it.

Sam Brody was playing video games and talking to his girlfriend, Destanee, to try and ease his troubled mind. It was next to impossible, he had been looking after Elle since his father was in bed out cold due to the medication.

"Mom, are you okay!?" Sam called out from the living room, Elle was ill as could be, but she still had the capability to talk, at least for now.

Sam received no answer, this made him instantly bolt up from the couch and rush into the bedroom. Elle was covered up under two blankets, still wasn't helping her fever. The son of Ford Brody walked over to his mother to feel her forehead, it didn't feel like the tender soft, creamy smooth skin of a human woman though, it felt like leather. Like the leather of some car seats, skin appeared to be flaking off. Elle rolled over and her tan skin was white as a ghost now, her eyes had a far away stare in them, looking like she was slipping into a catatonic state.

"Mom..Mom? MOM!" Sam screamed as loud as he could, this shook her awake.

"I don't feel good…" Elle moaned, her voice sounding weak and croaky. Pain was exploding through her body from out of nowhere, it was like a wrecking ball had been dropped on her and she was living to tell the tale. It was excruciating, a pain she thought one would never feel or wish upon her worst enemy.

"What is it, pain, nausea. Tell me please!" Sam shouted, trying to keep his voice down. His anxiety and panic shooting through the roof as his heart pounded in his chest, threatening to jump from his throat.

"Pain…Everywhere…." Elle answered, waiting ten seconds to speak between words as even talking caused her pain.

Sam removed the blankets and removed her shirt to see something horrifying, large spider veins were pulsating and going all over her body, dark purple and light green in some areas. These large veins would throb and move around, it was sickening to look at, it made Sam want to throw up. He damn near fainted upon seeing the state his poor mother was in.

The veins were rapidly growing in size and continuously spreading all over her body, slowly reaching up to her neck and head area now. She began to gasp for air and make choking noises, clawing at her throat like some sort of severe allergic reaction was taking place.

"DAD, WHERE THE HELL IS THE PHONE!" Sam screamed, probably the loudest the teen had ever yelled in his entire life, his voice shaking the house. It even scared his father, big tough Ford Brody.

"What is going on!?" Ford shouted, his voice full of worry and fear.

"MOM IS NOT DOING GOOD, CALL THE FUCKING HOSPITAL NOW!" Sam screamed again, his voice raised so high that his voice was cracking and his face had turned red with veins bulging out of the forehead. Problems for the good side were only getting started now…

Several warships, branded with the Red Bamboo logo. Were sailing from the shores of Japan towards the West Coast of America, heading right for Monarch's flagship facility known as The Inner Sanctum. A massive fleet of battleships being headed by the enraged Ren Serizawa, under the command of the Black Hole Aliens, absolute hell was going to break loose and the night would prove to be something else.

The fleet of battleships had just left Japan, so it wouldn't be until way later when they would arrive at the shores of the West Coast. Ren Serizawa had an intimidating aura around him even though he was such a young man. The eyepatch on his right eye with the Red Bamboo logo, his menacing rage from being lied to for seven years straight.

"I'm going to finish what you started, Kaiyo…" Ren growled as he stood on the deck of the head battleship. His gloved fists balled up tightly as he stared at the sky, feeling Kaiyo Hanson watching down on him from above.

The jap made his way below deck to record a message for Outpost 54, it would be a cryptic message for them, but it would also serve as a warning. Conflict would be inevitable, it wouldn't just be a single battle, it was going to be war.

Beneath the state of California, an army of Black Hole Aliens had rallied up. They had been waiting for several hundred thousand years for this moment, it was time to take the overworld by brute force. The leader of them being stationed at the Mount Everest base, telling Ren Serizawa what was going on via the chip in his brain. The army of these Black Hole Aliens had to be in the thousands, most of them carried primitive weapons but some of the higher ranking warriors carried blasters. They marched through a massive tunnel, a pathway leading directly up to the surface.

(Inner Sanctum, Outpost 04)

Adam sat in a cold room with a detained Black Hole Alien, for some reason, the ones that came from the Hollow Earth dubbed themselves as 'Sagoths'. Several questions had been asked and only a few had been answered.

"Why do you want the overworld, why can't you live in peace with humans?" Adam asked, trying to see the reason behind the evil plotting of the Black Hole Aliens.

"They'll kill us any chance they get, humans don't want us on the overworld and the beings in the depths of this planet don't want us down there either. We've been oppressed for years and if we must take something by brute force, then so be it." The Sagoth growled in a hoarse bark of a voice.

"We haven't done anything to your kind yet, are you making excuses?" Adam continued to ask, wondering how and when the humans have attacked these creatures at any time recently.

"Several times humans have attacked us, locked us in cages. Tormented us for fun, killed us for sport. I say it is our turn to lock you in cages.."

"You can trust us now, be friendly to the humans and we'll follow suit."

"Why should we trust a race of filthy beings that has brought extinction to other species, driven them out of existence, has slaughtered their own kind in war after war? Has raped, tortured, and killed their own kind for sickening reasons… Your kind is approaching the end of an era, and it will be back to the beginning for all of you."

Adam chuckled at what the ape like humanoid growled, wondering what it meant by going back to the beginning.

"Back to the beginning eh? We've come too far to revert back to the basics, our weaponry and technology is too strong. Numbers game doesn't affect us any more."

The Sagoth leaned in close with a deep guttural growl coming out of the throat, sounding like some sort of demonic snickering.

"You don't know what lies within the depths of this planet far beneath your feet, we've thrived under the ground far longer than any of these humans combined have lived on the overworld, can you imagine what we see everyday?"

Adam went silent almost instantly after that statement. So many titans have emerged from within the Hollow Earth, it wouldn't surprise him if there were thousands of them gigantic beasts lurking far beneath the ground.

"You've got no idea what is coming to you, what you saw with Bagorah was only the start of it. Every titan we've found, we have the blood of it, and it only takes a little bit to create one if we have the right resources." The simian humanoid continued, confusing Adam even more.

"How the hell do you know about genetic engineering or creating titans in bio-labs? You came from the Hollow Earth, every civilization down there only has primitive designs."

"We don't come from Earth, we come from a planet in the furthest reaches of space. We come from what you humans call the Bootes Void, very few planets exist in the void, and one of them happens to belong to us. We came to this planet in prehistoric times, we introduced our technologies to the humans of the Hollow Earth, with it, we built city after city. We've created our own titans before, Bagorah is one of them."

Adam's mind was blown, these aliens had lived on this planet for millions of years, without no one knowing their origin. It was no wonder why these things had a grudge for modern day humans that treated them like trash, they were the ones that helped humanity out many moons ago.

"The pyramids you see in Egypt, the ancient structures in the Middle Eastern portion of Earth. No massive buildings could have been constructed without our knowledge. If we hadn't arrived on Earth, human kind wouldn't have come as far. History would be very different and soon, we will make history by claiming this planet as our own, and humans will feel our pain of being persecuted within the Hollow Earth."

Adam couldn't handle it anymore and he blew the head right off the Sagoth with a point blank shot with his rifle, the boss man of the Inner Sanctum sat in his office chair after leaving the interrogation room to take in all of the information he was just given for the past hour or so.

(Outpost 54)

Alan Haas had been taken into the Emergency Room, he was in critical condition in terms of wounds, yet he had the energy to speak. A concerned Kenny Anderson and Laura Belinsky stood over him while surgeons and nurses in another room cared for Carson Michaels.

"It's incredible that he has the power to speak, if that doesn't speak strength and power, I don't know what will.." Laura said in awe of how Alan Haas found the ability to speak after getting mauled, the powerlifting colonel chuckled, blood spattered from where his mouth was, his tongue was visible and a few teeth were seen too after some of the blood had been cleaned up.

"I've had a vision, I passed out while I was being airlifted here. It was a city, burning and we were all hurt badly…"

(Vision)

Alan Haas was holding a damaged Andy Williams within his grasp, their armor and clothing had been torn and tattered. Blood and bruises covered them, it was an apocalyptic scene, what was once a beautiful Savannah, Georgia, was now nothing but ruins and a burning skyline.

The scent of smoke choked them out and stung their eyes, but they were trained to suffer like these times. A nasty scar had been sliced down the left eye of Andy, blood entering his vision, all he could see was red. The cut was above his brow and it missed the eyeball, slicing into his cheek all the way down to the nose. The scar would be permanent.

"God help us… What of the others, Haas?" Andy groaned in agony, pain wracked his body from head to toe, he had fallen from a crumbling building, lucky to be alive as small debris pounded his body after he had hit the ground.

"Ford's gone into a building somewhere, Floyd was in it and he went to fight him. I've lost contact, trying again in a minute. I've got no idea what is going on with the others, I've lost contact with Kenny and Laura for the past twenty minutes." Alan answered.

"Any eyes on Floyd?" Brayden Snow's voice asked into the transceiver, his voice crackly and breaking due to the device being nearly destroyed.

"No, a fucking building collapsed right in front of me. I can't feel any damn thing, every time I move, pain strikes me!" Alan struggled to answer as another pounding surge of pain wracked his body once again, Andy Willians leaned towards the transceiver laying next to Haas.

"Ford told me that he was going to fight Floyd like ten minutes ago, not a single word had been uttered from his side of the line since then." Andy continued to explain, Brayden Snow and his brother Vergil Snow stood at a safe distance on Skidaway Island. The Snow Brothers would be used as emergency aid, and now they were riding boats towards Savannah, GA.

A thunderous boom rocked the entire city that was still aflame, a massive fireball formed above a fallen building, casting the silhouettes of two Godzillas within the blackened smoke.

(End vision)

Alan Haas had explained his vision as he recalled what he saw in it, Laura had the same vision but from a different angle, granted, it had been a while.

"I had the same sights, me and Kenny were under that fireball." Laura said with a rather serious look on her face, something wasn't right about this whole situation, every colonel had some sort of vision of a brutal mission in Savannah Georgia, the year was unknown.

"We've haven't had a single mission in Georgia yet, these are visions of our future. When we all go to Savannah, remember these visions."

(Hospital)

The infection had only gotten worse for Elle Brody, now the infection began to take away her facial features. All that was remaining was an eyeless blank slate for a face, save for two lips. Sam and Ford Brody stood over her, fear struck in how they looked. Everyone in the room wore a hazmat suit and a surgical mask with some goggles, to protect themselves from this mysterious infection.

The doctors and surgeons had delivered the painful truth to the two, Elle wouldn't make it within the next hour. She wouldn't even last thirty minutes, the safety goggles of Sam Brody had fogged up due to how much tears he had shed on the way to the hospital and within the room. Ford remained strong but holding the tears back was a chore.

Something suddenly came over Elle, her weakened and tired body felt a surge of energy even as her organs were shutting down and her heart rate was drastically slowing. It was like something took control, perhaps it was divine intervention?

"They're coming.." Elle groaned weakly, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

When people are close to death, they often see angels or spiritual figures ready to guide them into the next dimension, Elle wasn't seeing anything, she was having various visions playing through her head at one time.

"The Black Hole Apes are using creatures known as probe bats to colonize and destroy other planets, the probe bats fuel a being known as a Guardian. The Guardian is used as a bio-weapon to destroy and conquer planets and crush any resistance. They take the form of a liquid meteorite and will absorb anything that they come into contact with, it will take the shape of whatever it absorbed as a gigantic bio-weapon." Elle explained, her voice sounding crystal clear but deeper and more masculine, as if a male had possessed her.

Sam and Ford were bewildered by this, but then the moment came that they were dreading ever since they had arrived at the hospital...The prolonged ring of the heart flatlining, Elle was dead. Ford's wife of Lord knows how long went on into the next life right before them.

Ford began to pace back and forth, in denial of what had happened. The love of his life, the one who birthed their only son, the one whom he spoke to every night before heading to bed. Was now gone, it was like living in a nightmare. He had lost his father in 2014 and now his wife was deceased.

"God help me, God help me…" Ford muttered to himself over and over again, the emotions slowly creeping into his mind, Sam fell to his knees, making no sound.

Ford began to think of these space apes that Elle had spoken about before her demise, his hands clenched into tight fists. His arms began to shake with rage, his fist turned red. If he had his gas mask off, you would see his teeth were gritted together.

It was those damned dirty apes that had caused all of this, and one way or another, they must pay. Within the general's mind was confusion, rage, and sadness. Ford slowly turned around to speak with his son, who was still on his knees.

"Son, I'm going to need you to contact Monarch…" Ford suggested his son to do in the calmest voice he could muster without exploding into fury. His son remained silent, he seemed to have a far away distance stare in his eyes.

"Son!" Ford growled, he couldn't handle the overwhelming amounts of wrath that was coursing through his veins.

Then Sam unleashed a cry of mixed emotions, rage, sadness, and confusion just as his father was feeling. It was the loudest Sam had ever cried in his lifetime so far, he slammed his gloved fists on the floor and began to turn over various equipment in the room under a fit of rage.

Ford was shocked to see his son acting this way, of course he had just witnessed his mother die before his very eyes, but he had never seen such rage take over him.

"Son, calm down!" Ford admonished his son, holding him back from doing any more damage. Sam was screaming in fury, kicking and punching the air full of confusion and rage.

"THIS CANNOT BE FUCKING HAPPENING, IT CAN'T!" Sam cried out in anguish, his depressed and sorrow stricken mind couldn't allow him to accept what was happening. It felt like the world was ending to him, everything seemed to be falling apart. As several economies in various states crumbled due to the damages done by the evil probe bats.

"I'm sorry son...There was nothing we could have done, I'm terribly sorry.." Ford tried to explain in a defeated voice, he tried desperately to hide his sorrow but it was just too much for him to handle.

A beautiful wife of several years, raising a handsome young man with a beautiful girlfriend, and then this had to happen. A dark reality dawned on Ford, now that Elle was gone. He had to work, back to Monarch and risking his life every day but he didn't want to die and have his son live alone. It was time to pick the poison unfortunately.

It was truly a dark day for Monarch, the morality and emotion was the lowest ever. For the first time in a while, a sense of desperation started to kick in.

* * *

(Castle Bravo, Outpost 54)

"Guys, I think you should see this." Dr. Stanton warned, catching the attention of Kenny and Laura, the two colonels approached the scientist. The two looked at a picture in which he had pulled up.

It appeared to be a dead black hole alien, the corpse appeared that it was ran over by a large vehicle from the way it was sprawled out. A spear was laying next to the body.

"Where was this photo taken?" Laura asked, her heart beginning to beat slightly faster. Fearing that the black hole apes have started the attack.

"Golden Gate Bridge, more and more sightings of these things have been popping up in that area. I have a bad feeling about this..." Rick answered.

"Kenny, I'm going to call Adam. I've got three battalions stationed over in the Inner Sanctum Outpost. It shouldn't be too far away from the Golden Gate Bridge, shit's about to hit the fan.."


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter 11: Battle for the Inner Sanctum)

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me, they've already started?" Kenny asked, his thoughts racing upon seeing the corpse of a black hole alien laying on the road.

"Apparently so, and I need to get going Kenny. Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it." Laura answered before Rick Stanton could speak, the blonde left the room to get suited up for combat.

"Wait, babygirl. You need some help, you can't take on them all alone!" Kenny suggested, following after her but he was stopped suddenly.

"No, I am a colonel. My battalion should be able to handle all of them monkeys, stay here in case something else happens. We cannot afford to fight a losing battle, too much damage has already been done." Laura advised, Kenny sighed and then nodded his head.

"I understand, be careful. God be with you and empower you." Kenny said before Laura took her leave for California, Rick Stanton looked over at the third in command colonel of the Skull Squadron. Kenny appeared to be worried, he never looked this afraid in his life for another person.

Laura continued down the hall, she felt Kenny's words hit her like a ton of bricks. The blonde could tell that Kenny cared for her deeply, potentially more than any other member on the Skull Squadron. She remembered back in the academy, how they trained and grew together as friends.

Kenny loved to be a clown, make himself look like a bumbling idiot on purpose to make people laugh and be happy. He would act differently around Laura, he would not be his fun loving self, he became more of a protector and his pride poured out.

She remembered the visions about the battle in Georgia, how Kenny shielded her from the fire, potentially sacrificing his life for her. These visions and the way he acted had to be a divine sign to her, or it was how Laura interpreted this.

She wouldn't let thoughts of Kenny's love for her distract her, she had a job to do. Right now, it was to get out to California and save any civilization from the oncoming black hole aliens.

(Inner Sanctum)

Adam sat in his office, going about his daily routine of checking up on various Monarch outposts and facilities around the world. Researching the titans, looking at various locations around the world that may hold the keys to Earth's past, it would give him a better understanding of the mighty beasts that roam our planet.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring, he instantly picked it up to hear Laura's stern voice. A cheesy smile came to his face, the slight Russian accent and the seriousness of the speaker immediately let him know that it was none other than Colonel Belinsky.

"Call the governor, let him know to shut down the Golden Gate Bridge." Laura said in seemingly a commanding tone, this made Adam raise an eyebrow.

"Why so? Is something going on?"

"Yes, the monkey people have been spotted all around Cali, especially around the Golden Gate Bridge. I need all traffic to be off that bridge as soon as possible, I'm going to fly out your way and take my battalion to the bridge."

"What!?" Adam screamed, hearing that the black hole aliens or in this case, the _sagoths_ are soon to invade the Golden Gate Bridge.

"You heard me Adam, they're coming and we don't have time to play any games."

Adam went silent, shaking his head in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"Alright Colonel Belinsky, I'll get your men and women ready to fight." Adam finally replied after around thirty seconds of silence.

"Okay, I'm on an osprey, coming your way."

Adam hung up, sitting in silence for a few more seconds. He decided to look at his phone and he too received the images of the dead sagoths laying in various spots around California, most of them popping up very close to the Golden Gate Bridge. He understood what he had to do now, it was time to call the governor. A battle was soon to take place..

**(Earth's Rightful Rulers HQ, Alaska)**

"I've been getting tired of sitting around on my bum, Jonah. I want to do something, how about we invade Monarch? Like an outpost or whatever.." Alison Ford groaned, bored of sitting around and doing nothing ever since Albuquerque's destruction at the hands of the Red Bamboo's titan killing bomb.

"We have to lay low, an entire city got wiped off the map and the Global Defense Force Headquarters got invaded by monkey people from the Hollow Earth. We've got to wait for the right moment to strike, dearest Alison." Alan Jonah replied, carefully tracking what Monarch was doing via the internet.

Progress had been made at the headquarters of the ERR, a large dome shaped building had been constructed against the side of a hollowed out mountain. Other buildings had been constructed in various locations surrounding this dome building. Thanks to several governments around the world working against the giant monsters, the location on Google Earth had been blacked out.

"I've got some good news, boss!" Floyd Sanders said out loud in an excited tone, as if he was trying to hype up a small child.

Alan Jonah turned around in his chair, his usual cold glare directing itself over to his favored colonel. While A. Jonah was known to be a prick to Monarch, he was known for being a very smart man, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I've received intel that Ford Brody's wife has passed away due to a strange infectious disease, the morality must be so low within that general's soul right now. It's not even funny!"

Alan Jonah rolled his eyes and turned back around, it wasn't nothing major.

"Mr. Sanders, that isn't major news at all. Who cares if his woman dies, I want to hear news of a Monarch outpost being bombed or something among those lines. Now, if Ford was to die, it would be a much different scenario." Alan Jonah answered as he continued to monitor everything that was happening within his rival companies of Monarch and the GDF.

Alison Ford's face shifted in uneasiness, she didn't like hearing her last name being thrown around like it was bad. She was so focused on her training as a soldier and missions that she hardly ever heard Ford Brody's name get mentioned.

"Jonah.." Alison said softly in a worried tone, the old bastard chuckled and turned around once again in his chair.

"I'm not talking about you, dear. You're the greatest Ford I've ever known, it is Ford Brody we don't like."

Alison let out a sigh of relief, Floyd chuckled at her initial fear at first. Alan Jonah got up and approached Floyd, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been receiving intel from Ren Serizawa that only good news is on the way, he told me that everything would be working to fruition _very_ soon. How about you go spar with Alison, see how far she has come with her training." Alan Jonah suggests, wanting the two of them to head away for now while he sat and planned things out.

"You heard the man, let's get going." Floyd said down to Alison, she began to follow after the colonel towards the training rooms while Alan Jonah went back over to his chair to take a seat.

He thought of all the things that had been happening to Monarch over the past few years, it had been one bad incident after another. The severity of the incidents were only getting much worse than before, the thought of that brought a smile to his face.

_"This is all too easy."_ he thought to himself as the evil grin lingered on his face, once Monarch was out of the way. Decimating the titans would be an easy process, he would target the two most talked about ones at Monarch, Godzilla and Kong. If they failed to kill Godzilla first, Kong would be next in line to be destroyed.

The phone on the desk suddenly began to ring, Jonah didn't waste any time answering it. It happened to be Ren Serizawa, whose Red Bamboo fleet was well on their way to the West Coast to attack the Inner Sanctum of Monarch.

"Alan Jonah, I've been waiting to give you some updates."

"Of course, I've been looking forward to this."

"Our target location isn't that far away anymore, we should be there very soon. A distraction is going to set up one of Monarch's most favored colonels, we have this under control."

"Good Ren, keep it up."

"Will do, speak with you later." Ren said before hanging up the phone, he marched back up to the bridge of the battleship. Looking forward to see the faint silhouette of a large landmass in the distance, they were approaching the West Coast of America. The battle was soon to begin

_"Is everything going the way they should?"_ A voice of the black hole alien that Ren spoke to way earlier asked, Ren smirked deviously.

_"Yes, yes indeed. Everything is going according to plan." _

_"Good, keep up the work. The forces will be at the surface very soon." _The alien grumbled in Ren's mind, using the chip that they had placed into his brain for communication.

**Not too long later...**

Adam's phone buzzed on the desk once again, he wondered how far away Laura was from the Inner Sanctum. It was her that was calling him.

"Hey, Adam. Did you call the governor?"

"Yes, I did. He said he'll have the bridge closed off to traffic."

"Good, is my battalion ready to rock and roll?"

"I was just about t-" Adam's answer was cut off, all Laura heard on the other line was an explosive boom that caused her to pull her phone away from her ears. She was startled by how sudden the sound came.

"Adam?" Laura groaned, the explosive noise hurting her right ear. She received no answer, a faint sound of an explosive boom was heard instead.

"Adam!" She screamed, again, there was no answer on the other side.

The phone started buzzing, the colonel had lost full transmission of Adam. She had no idea why, but a worrying feeling troubled her thoughts. The explosive noise didn't not point to anything good, and her feeling was indeed right.

The top of the watchtower in which Adam had been sitting in for over ten years, was up in smoke after artillery from a certain battleship powered through the window, taking out Adam and everything and everyone else in which was in the top of the tower. Thick black smoke climbed high into the air, the fleet of Ren Serizawa's Red Bamboo had arrived close to the shoreline, right next to the outpost.

Lucky enough for this outpost, most of the important stuff was contained below ground or in the hollowed out mountains. This fact wouldn't stop the artillery shells from smashing into the buildings and taking out several soldiers and employees.

Billy Chapman happened to be below the ground, at work. He was ready to head on home to family, that was until he received a call from Adam about the news of Laura's upcoming arrival. Right now, alarms were blaring with red lights dimming in the hallways. Soldiers and staff scrambled to try and figure out what was going on, Billy Chapman was one of the best colonels of the G-Team but he was never part of the Skull Squadron.

Billy Chapman was the son of the late Jack Chapman, the soldier who met his fate at the jaws of a Skull Crawler on Monster Island back in 1973. The notes his father wrote during his time during the Vietnam War and the mission to Monster Island is something that he kept safe at home, within a chest in the bedroom. He had a now adult son by the name of James Chapman and a wife by the name of Sarah Chapman.

"Colonel Chapman!" A soldier called out as he ran down the hall frantically with a rifle tight in his grasp, the colonel left the room to see what was the hold up.

"Several dots on the radar, we're being attacked!"

"Ah shit.." Chapman cursed through gritted teeth due to rage.

"What are we going to do? They just appeared from out of nowhere, we can't let this be the 2nd Pearl Harbor attack!" The soldier cried, Chapman grinned at this.

"This isn't going to be the next Pearl Harbor, we're gonna sink them ships. Follow me!" He screamed to the soldier as he darted down the hall, The Inner Sanctum didn't have an underground section on land, but also had buildings completely underwater similar to Outpost 54.

The underwater wing contained many anti-titan weapons such as a completed version of the Oxygen Destroyer, blueprints of future vehicles for both air and sea. Various titan files that hadn't been released to the public eye yet as these beasts had just been discovered. Not enough research has been done on these supposed titans, so they remained classified as a Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism until further notice.

Needless to say, the underwater wing of the Inner Sanctum was more important than anything else at the entire facility. Every single item contained within the underwater wing was top secret and none of them could ever see the light of day to the public but it also had weapons that could fend off the base from enemy fleets such as the Red Bamboo or the Earth's Rightful Rulers.

The two soldiers reached a large vault style door, it would need a passcode to get in. Thankfully, Colonel Chapman happened to be the only one that knew it. He quickly tapped various numbers and the large door opened with a loud hum, the two entered and approached another long hallway dimly lit by blue lights. It was an underwater tunnel, the tapping of the boots of the two soldiers echoed down the hall as they rushed to the point in which Chapman was wanting to head to.

They entered a dark room with several filing cabinets and there was a door to their right, Chapman entered the door and approached a large control panel. He pressed a button that was labeled "activate fire," another screen came up that gave him available gun options. There was several weapons hidden within the waters, even nukes. The weapons were hidden under the rocks and large hills, turrets and missiles alike!

Chapman pressed the button labeled "maser turret" and then the whole room began to shake, it had worked. The maser turrets began to rise from the underwater rocks and mountains, Chapman turned to face the soldier that had followed him into the room.

"There is another room down the hall from here, follow me!" Chapman shouted, the alarms continued to blare as he ran down the hall. It wasn't the same hallway they had used to get into this room, it was a separate hallway leading to a control room.

The control room in particular had several panels to control the various guns and turrets within the hollowed out underwater mountains, the soldier manned one of them and so did Chapman.

"Find them suckers on the radar and give 'em hell!"

On the surface, the ships of the Red Bamboo continued to pound the land with artillery, taking out soldier after soldier as they slowly drawn closer to the land. Ren continued to stand at the edge while glaring down at the Monarch facility, fists balled up as he seen explosion after explosion within the distance. The leader of the anti-titan organization brandished a katana sword, the sharpened steel of the blade gleaming within the light of the day.

A smirk came on the face of the jap, he knew this would cripple Monarch. A coordinated attack from three fronts would be overwhelming, or so he had hoped and believed strongly. After all, these black hole aliens had several tricks up their sleeves. The attack on the Inner Sanctum was just a diversion or a scheme, to lull the troops of the pro-titan organization into a false sense of security.

There would be no regret in destroying this organization, one that lied to him about the death of his father for over seven years. He made friends in that organizations but he wouldn't be double crossed again. Ren happened to be the type of fella that doesn't grant second chances, once he is betrayed that is the end for whomever stabbed him in the back and he wouldn't stop until he got "even."

However, his arrogant grin was wiped off of his face when he heard a loud explosion and several men screaming, he looked to his right to see one of his destroyers being blown up. His eyes directed themselves down into the water to see a white glow, he recognized the pattern through the surging ripples of the waves, this was a maser cannon.

He's seen the things fired before at Outpost 54 when any water dwelling titan got too close, the leader of the newly formed Red Bamboo instantly went on high alert as he saw the flaming remains of the destroyer slowly sink beneath the waves not too far off from the West Coast.

"Maser turrets!" Ren screamed aloud to all of the ships as loud as he could, the fleet began to scramble out of desperation as another loud explosion was heard, another ship was down.

Ren wouldn't let this fail, but he currently didn't know what to do. Whatever means to take out Monarch, he would do it. Suddenly he felt his whole body become paralyzed, a droning buzz filled his ears, causing him pain as he gritted his teeth.

_"You're being spied on via radar, divert them. Use some of your own fleet as sacrificial lambs, half of the fleet dies while the other half lives to fight another day. This mission will not fail."_ The alien spoke in his head via the chip implanted on his brain.

His body was unfrozen and Ren was freed to do anything else, he didn't like people making sacrifices, especially after his father's death. If it meant taking out Monarch though, he didn't care if he risked destroying a quarter of the population.

Ren scrambled below deck to broadcast his plans, upon being told, his men were baffled at his ideas. Half of them would die and the other half would end up living, the only bad thing about it was that it would be an absolute mystery of who would make it alive. If Ren dies, the whole plan goes down the shitter.

"You fools knew the risks when you signed up with the naval forces of Japan, you should expect the same risks!" He screamed, veins bulging out of his neck due to how enraged he was at the worry of his men.

Half of the ships halted their movements while the other half continued with Ren's battleship leading the half. As expected, explosion after explosion was heard from behind him with several men screaming to their fiery deaths. The sick bastard Ren couldn't care less, ignoring their cries of agony as they either burnt alive or drowned.

A few of Ren's half was destroyed but overall, his half made it to shore relatively unscathed. Meanwhile, from within the fort of the Inner Sanctum. Troops were already heading towards the beaches, rifles in arms. A few military grade jeeps and trucks began to pull up towards the gates, some soldiers pondered that even tanks would be necessary.

"They've gone off of the radar, sir." The soldier with Chapman explained after seeing Ren's half vanish off of range, Chapman cursed under his breath.

New radars had been made, instead of a circle with a few red dots on it if something was near. Radars now had a three dimensional layout of the land underwater and above water, which would pin point exact locations of the targets. Now they were showing that Ren's half was out of range..

"Then I guess we need to head up above the ground and fight them bastards off, follow me to the tanks."

The two rushed their way back up above ground, they were shocked at how much devastation had been caused by the precise artillery of the ships not too far away from shore. A few of the hangars were up in smoke, several fighter jets and helicopters were critically damaged. The watchtower had been totally destroyed, falling on top of another building and now it was burning up.

"What the hell..." Chapman said as he looked around, then seeing a military grade truck zoom by him towards the entry point gates to head out to the beaches. There would be no other way in unless...

A loud explosion was heard once more and Chapman turned his attention to the direction of the sound, a portion of the large anti-scale fencing had been destroyed via artillery from Ren's ship. Now there were three entry points to the fort, Chapman and his fellow soldier ran towards a hangar in which contained a tank. Even though they ran as fast as they possibly could, a huge fireball erupted from the hangar. An artillery shell had slammed into it from a destroyer of Ren's fleet, however it didn't collapse as of yet. The tank was still accessible, they just had to hold out until Colonel Laura Belinsky arrived for her battalion.

"Come on, we've got no time to lose!" Chapman shouted out to the fellow soldier, making a mad dash towards the tank hangar only to see a huge explosive fireball shoot out from the top of the building. The hangar was on fire now, needless to say. It would eventually collapse due to the melting of the internal structures, the two were fast to climb inside of the tank and scramble to get it started.

The mighty Red Bamboo ships were gaining ground on the fortress, if this massive outpost fell, then a good portion of Monarch and several amounts of important information and classified items would fall into the wrong hands.

Chapman seen several military grade jeeps and trucks rushing over to where the anti-scale fencing had been blown open for Red Bamboo soldiers to enter. The large warships slowly gaining more and more ground. His brave heart pounded into his chest, this attack came from out of nowhere as explosions were seen slamming onto the airstrip as the tank approached the edge.

The edge of all ends of the fortress had large anti-scale fencing, beyond that fencing was a large trench that encircled half of the fortress. At the starting point of the trench was a large blast door that could be opened, this would lead into the parking for the jeeps and trucks. The fortress itself sat on a hill, beyond the hill to the West was marshy land and to the East of the fort was mountainous terrain. To the South was the entrance of the fort and a long road in which would end up curving around a mountain and into countryside.

The Northern side of the fortress was the most watched over side, and now the large tower had been destroyed. The sirens within the fortress were blaring loudly, several buildings on the above ground side of the fort were blazing infernos. In the distance, Chapman noticed one of the military jeeps being destroyed.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed as he saw the large mass of fire shoot up into the air, the blast had taken out a couple other jeeps and had toppled a large truck down hard onto it's side. The smoke suddenly parted as a large shell from a tank hurled through the dark cloud, the shell slammed hard into one of the ships, generating a fireball as it burst through the steel.

The hit from the tank's shell wouldn't be enough to sink it, but it dealt visible damage. Chapman had hopes that the tank managed to take out a good slew of men, but within the back of his mind, he knew it not to be the case.

A couple more jeeps rolled up to the site where the anti-scale fencing had been blown apart, the Red Bamboo ships had gotten even closer. Soldiers within the toppled over truck had climbed out of the wreckage boldly and were now laying prone with mounted machine guns. A few others were standing as soldiers were getting out of the jeeps, prepared to do battle.

An explosive fireball rocked one of the ships, sending a few of the Red Bamboo soldiers flying off the deck and down into the waters. Artillery was now fighting back against the ships as they rolled up towards the shore.

Ren stood below deck in one of the ships, the room he stood in began to vibrate. The bottom of the large destroyer was scraping the sand, he knew it was time for his men to disembark the ships. This would be a very risky move to perform as soldiers from the heavily guarded military fortress was already lining up machine guns on the hill in which overlooked the shore, it would be like D-Day.

Another artillery strike slammed into yet another battleship, several soldiers began to spill out of the newly created hole. The Inner Sanctum artillery continued to put pressure on these enemy destroyers. Another hole was put into a ship, it began to take on water.

A few more military jeeps pulled in behind the artillery cannons of the Inner Sanctum, utilizing their protection. Had the jeeps been pulled in to where the anti-scale fencing was located, they would be easy targets for cannon fire and artillery from the enemy Red Bamboo ships. Soldiers began to get out of the jeeps with their machine guns, slowly heading out towards the beach to prepare for the infantry of the Red Bamboo.

Chapman noticed one of those very soldiers dropped to the ground from out of nowhere, and then another one, and another. His blood began to boil, wondering how these well trained men could be dropping like flies by the seconds. As the tank he rode in drawn nearer towards the edge of the hill, he noticed blood splattering out of their heads right when they fell.

"Sniper, Colonel Chapman." The fellow soldier warned his leader as he could see a sniper rifle wielding Red Bamboo soldier on the deck of a ship within the distance.

Chapman noticed the sniper taking aim at another soldier, another one of his men, and he fired towards him. The sniper was obliterated by the tank's large shell, body parts were seen flying into the air and crashing down into the shallow waters.

A loud whirring buzz was heard coming up from behind Chapman's tank, as it got closer, the source of the noise was found to be a maser tank slowly rolling up towards the beach. Chapman was shocked, these weapons were supposed to be used for titans only.

It didn't matter now though, Red Bamboo soldiers began to storm the beaches. Running into a hail of gunfire from the troops of the Inner Sanctum, they wouldn't go out quietly if this was to be the end of Monarch as they knew it.

There was no moments of silence cutting through the chaos as the bullets flew, dropping Inner Sanctum troops and Red Bamboo warriors alike. Blood started to add a layer of liquid on the sands of the beach, as another artillery strike slammed into the front of a ship, Ren made his way out and on to the beach and pulled his sword out from the sheath. The blade had Japanese kanji written on it, it was previously used in World War 2, but it was passed down through the generations, now Ren was the owner of the weapon.

His eye gazed around the beach, there was already several bodies laying scattered, with several more troops of both the Inner Sanctum and the Red Bamboo collapsing due to getting mowed down by gunfire. A bullet whizzed by Ren's head, just barely missing him, this spooked him enough to retreat back inside of the ship he had emerged from.

The chance of getting killed was way too likely for Ren's tastes, so he tried to think of another approach to get within the fortress safely. As he ran throughout the halls, looking to get to the back of the ship before heading up deck once again. The entirety of the destroyer he was within was rocked hard to the side, knocking Ren off of his feet and sliding across the hall into a wall. Right when the ship was rocked, a massive explosive boom was heard.

As it turns out, the maser cannon mounted on a large tank had fired into the fleet. Two warships were taken out, the ship receiving the direct hit was blown up into a blazing inferno while the ship next to it had several chunks blown off of it and massive holes put into it in which would eventually sink the vessel. Ren's ship was the next one down, it was shoved hard to the side.

Not only was two ships destroyed by the maser turret blast, several soldiers of both the Inner Sanctum and Red Bamboo were killed, almost all of them. Four ships remained stationary and not destroyed, Ren headed into the captain's quarters to speak among his men.

"I want those turrets firing at the shore towards the Inner Sanctum, every gun on this ship, aim it at them and don't stop firing. We've got four ships left, I want two guns aimed at the shore in case if any of those men come after us and I want to prevent them from even trying by bombarding them with our guns." He spoke into the transceiver calmly, the other men heard his words and sprung into action.

A few squadrons of men never left their ships, they had seen the chaos unfolding on the shores and wanted to try a safer approach much like Ren planned on doing.

"Hey, what the hell are you thinking. You just wiped out a shitload of our own men you dumbfuck!" Chapman screamed into the transceiver belonging to the driver of the maser turret.

"Well, sometimes you have to do risky moves, it may save our asses in the end."

Time for talking was quickly ended when both men felt their large vehicles getting slammed by relentless turret gunfire from the remaining battleships, it was like driving in a car during a heavy rainstorm with what these tanks were going through, except it wasn't rain drops, it was raining bullets.

The poor soldiers on foot standing outside of the tanks and jeeps did not see it coming, their bodies were literally shredded apart. The torsos of these men having so many holes that it practically fell off of the waist area, it turned into a quick and gory mess if one wasn't within a vehicle.

A lone soldier was fast to duck down low into the floorboards within a vehicle, being careful to avoid the hail of bullets. His heart raced within his chest as he heard the full metal jackets tearing through the steel walls and the glass windows.

"Dammit!" He screamed, he couldn't move a muscle from his position. If he was to lift his head out of cover for even a second, he would be killed. The bullets kept coming and coming, and there was no way the soldiers of the Inner Sanctum would be able to storm the beaches if they was to be close to the anti-scale fencing.\

While Chapman was busy speaking with the trooper within the maser tank, he didn't notice a large cloud of dust being thrown into the air via the artillery and gunfire coming from the four battleships. Creating a smoke screen of sorts of the Red Bamboo to sneak in by, and when he did notice it, it was too late.

"Keep following me, come on!" Ren screamed to the decent sized group of men that was now in pursuit, stumbling and keeping low to the ground if any remaining Inner Sanctum troops met them.

They stayed behind the line of where the artillery and bullets was slamming onto the sandy shore, they was wading knee deep in the shallow waters to keep their distance. Although a good few of the Inner Sanctum troops had already been taken out, several more remained within the underground wing of the base, and even more were preparing for battle at the barracks.

Within the fort, right behind the anti-scale fencing was the trench. It was ten feet deep, meaning that a large group of soldiers could easily avoid the shredding bullets, they'll be underneath the line of fire. The large door had opened up and a few armored vehicles were riding towards the exit of the trench, where it would curve out towards the beach.

As Ren and his men continued to advance towards the side entrance of the base, his ears picked up the sound of their loud engines. Ren knew something was coming, backup for the Inner Sanctum troops.

"Duck down, blend in."

His men crouched into the shallow shore waters, their clothes and armor getting soaked in the process. The smoke of the destroyed ships lingered in the air, still fresh from the explosion around a minute ago along with the cloud of sand being thrown into the air to mix in with the smoke. The smoke had a deep black color to it, making the water seemed darker than it already was.

"I cannot see anything through that smoke, what the hell are we going to d-" The soldier's sentence was cut off when Chapman intervened.

"Use thermal, it has gotten too quiet.." Chapman muttered, digging into his tactical vest and handing his fellow soldier the thermal goggles.

As the soldier placed on the goggles, he could see all that was within the smoke. The men within the military vehicles, emerging out from the underground wing and the men hiding out in the water.

"I see people riding and men out in the water, I'm gue-" Chapman again intervened before the soldier could complete his sentence.

"The people in the water is what we want."

The tank in which both of them stood inside fired down upon the Red Bamboo troops within the waters, taking out a chunk of the decent sized mass of men.

Ren wasn't taken out, but he seen the shell's fiery glow as it sliced through the smoke and slammed into the water. This would create a blast of air that sent a wave over the leader, knocking him to the shallow waters. His entire frame was under the water, but it was shallow enough for him to feel the bottom with his hands.

Ren grunted in pain and knew that some special tech was at work for the Inner Sanctum troops to see him and his men through the smokescreen. Now only a handful of his men remained, things started to look bleak for Ren and his crew now.

As the Jap rose back up above the waters, he let out a choking cough, hacking out the salt water from his body. The pain now starting to wrack his entire frame from the near killing blow of Chapman's tank.

"I will not let these titan sympathizers win, I will not stop until all of the titans die, and I'm taking Monarch and everything else down if it needs to happen in order to save this Earth!" Ren screamed out as he dove back into the waters, shifting into deeper portions so he could start swimming. The rest of his men tried to follow along but they were too slow thanks to the water, another massive shell was fired from the tank and a few lesser were taken out thanks to them moving a bit faster now instead of standing still.

One of the soldiers could hear the water in the distance of Ren swimming, the Red Bamboo soldier shifted into a deeper area of water and dove under to swim with him. Chapman's soldier ally could see the Red Bamboo warrior and Ren, although he had no idea what their names were, they still shown up on his goggles.

"What do ya know, I've got two assholes straying from the herd off to the right.."

"Weak ones, end their lives."

The Red Bamboo soldier arose from the deeper waters and took his sniper rifle, he was one of the snipers that was still hiding within the ship. Assuming that he wouldn't make it out from this attempted invasion that so far, was failing miserably.

"Ren, here, take the rifle!" The soldier shouted, the Red Bamboo soldier hurled the sniper rifle in the direction he could hear the splashes of Ren's swimming at.

The Red Bamboo soldier found himself standing still, frozen. He could still move but he didn't feel like it, he turned around. The scent of the black smoke from the burning ships caused him to cough. The sandy cloud combined with the smoke stung and burned his eyes, so badly that they began to water up. He could hear the turret fire and artillery from the remaining four ships, then the last thing he ever heard was the whistle before the tank shell obliterated him.

Ren turned around, grabbing hold of a large rock within the water that stuck out. He seen the rifle being pushed towards him within a wave, the surge of water slammed into him hard, the gun firmly crashing into his chest and knocking him back first into the water again, causing him to do a backflip within the waves.

_"Dammit, what the hell am I going to do? What is a sniper rifle going to do against...a f-fucking t-tank.." _Ren thought to himself as he tried to climb out of the water, hiding from the tank behind the rock. The large jagged rock was thick enough to protect him from tank shells, but he still didn't know how in the world they knew where he was.

_"There is still probably way more soldiers within this fortress, there cannot be that slight amount.."_ Ren thought as the large rock behind him rattled and shook with an explosive boom, Chapman and his soldier ally had fired at the rock once more. Ignoring the rest of the Red Bamboo soldiers that were making their way onto shore now.

_"How the hell...Must be thermal, if that's the case, it looks like I am fucked.."_

Ren knew the transceiver technology wouldn't work due to the water breaking it, he would have to sit and hope. That was until he heard the roar of overhead bomber planes being called in for help by the Inner Sanctum, pilots were practicing and they just happened to be returning, it wouldn't matter though. Even if the bomber planes weren't flying high above the base, the overwhelming numbers advantage of the Inner Sanctum would overpower Ren's Red Bamboo Fleet. Most of his men decimated by the maser tank from earlier.

_"Dammit Ren, you had one mission, to take over the Inner Sanctum!"_ The black hole alien he had met back at Everest barked in his head using the implanted chip, Ren inched his body further up on the rock he was laying on.

_"Don't worry, I've got a plan.." _Ren answered as he closed his eyes to rest, with the implanted chip, he and the alien could speak to each other through telepathy even as Ren rested.

This would be the end of the battle for the Inner Sanctum, Ren's fleet had failed to invade the fortress but had taken out a good bit of men, but still not enough to deal significant damages. Status reports were sent out all over Monarch outposts and facilities of their major victory.

Ren would wake up after thirty minutes, only to see Chapman and his soldier ally looming over him.

"Ren Serizawa, you're under arrest for crimes against humanity thanks to your ties with Kaiyo Hanson. We're preventing further damage from your Red Bamboo, you were a fool to even think of coming against us.." Chapman growled coldly.

Ren went to speak but had the butt of a rifle slam into his face, knocking him out cold..


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter 12: Battle for the Golden Gate Bridge)

Morality had spiked after news of the Inner Sanctum's successful victory against Ren Serizawa's Red Bamboo fleet, the danger of this anti-titan and anti-Monarch organization was still real. Ren had much more than a fleet on his hands, but to know that his fleet had been taken out of commission for now was the greatest news. Perhaps fate was starting to swing in their direction now, the control room at Outpost 54 was roaring full of cheers and claps.

Kenny, on the other hand still remained quiet for his partner, Laura. She was still on her way towards the Golden Gate Bridge to defend against the upcoming black hole aliens, or in this case, the sagoths.

The sagoths were the same kind of creature as the black hole aliens, ones that developed into fully functional tribes within the hollow earth. They somehow, still had connection with the others of their kind out in their homeworld within outer space, it was a mystery that had yet to be revealed.

Kenny walked down the hall into a private room with a bed in it, he removed his tactical vest and armor. Getting shirtless and wearing white boxer briefs and white socks, placing his armor and boots in the closet as he sat on the edge of the bed to call Laura as she continued to ride in the osprey towards the battleground.

The entire bridge had been shut off, only allowing military personnel in. Several beanbags and barbed wire traps had been set, including some landmines. A few hours had passed since the battle for the Inner Sanctum fortress, Laura's battalion had arrived and had been in the location for around five minutes as of now.

As for Laura herself, she could see the bridge coming up. Flying over the bay, the same location that Godzilla barreled through way back in 2014. She felt the phone in her pockets vibrate and buzz, so she answered it as the osprey closed in. Remaining seated while the pilot began to drop altitude.

"Kenny, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just concerned for you. Are you doing okay?"

"oh, I'm fine. Hovering over the bridge right now as we speak actually, I seen that the Inner Sanctum has been defended well."

Kenny smiled at the sound of confidence within Laura's voice, but he was surprised that she was just arriving at the battleground and that the fight wasn't over yet.

"So, the fighting hasn't started yet, eh?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting here. We're about to find out what is going down, I myself am surprised that those monkeys haven't gotten here yet."

"Please be careful, I'm worried for you."

"Don't be worried Kenny, you're supposed to be brave and you're usually happy around this time. Why do you worry?"

Kenny sighed, his heart beginning to pace a bit faster now that he was talking to the fellow soldier in whom he had feelings for.

"I don't want to lose you, I can't stand the thought of losing you. Of all of the people I have found allies with, the other colonels in the Skull Squadron, you are the one that stands out, the one I feel closest to."

Laura smiled warmly at Kenny's words and the afraid tone in his voice.

"Well don't worry for me, Kenny. I'll be back at the outpost before you know it, after all, I beat you back at the training academy several times by submission. I think I'll do alright." She said with a chuckle, Kenny snickered at her small teasing.

"Thanks, it's reassuring to hear your voice. Good to hear from you, hope to see you soon."

"You too, Kenny. Peace."

With that, the two colonels hung up their phones as Laura's osprey came in for a landing. A few soldiers welcoming her arrival.

Back at Outpost 54, Kenny sat in silence on the bed. His phone laying next to him with his head laying in his hands, sighing in disbelief. His heart and his thoughts racing in his head, scared out of his mind for Laura. From out of nowhere, a bold voice cut through the silence.

"Unacceptable from you, Anderson. How could you be looking and acting so scared, you're one of the highest in command of the entire G-Team. You're in the elite squadron, the Skull Squadron, and now you are acting soft. When we win a battle, the harder our enemies will try to stop us. Remember, this is just a battle in a war. We can win one hundred battles and we can lose one hundred battles, but the war will go on until it ends." None other than Ford Brody said, a disgusted look on his face as he seen Kenny being afraid.

"Do you understand the fact that I could potentially lose somebody I love from this battle? One of the people I love the most from all the people I've met here in Monarch." Kenny asked, his face shifting into one of anger at his superior.

"Kenny, I lost more than you can imagine not too long ago. A moment I could have never seen coming so soon, a moment i wished that would have never happened during my time in Monarch. One of the only people that keeps my sanity going, my pride going, my will to stay here. I lost Elle, I lost my wife. Kenny, you haven't lost a single soul yet. I've lost Jackson Barnes, Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Chen, Dr. Ling, Diane Foster, and more. You've got no idea how much I've lost, these people are closer to me than they are to you." Ford answered truthfully, staring daggers right into the eyes of Kenny.

Kenny's eyes widened once he heard the news of Elle's passing, the words of Ford hurt him. Beyond the intimidating stare of the general, he could see the defeat and the anguish.

"I'm sorry, general Brody.."

"None needed." Ford muttered after a pause, heading down the hall down into the control room where loads of indistinct chatter could be heard. His son followed behind him, Sam Brody.

The indistinct chattering within the control room came to a quick halt, all eyes were on Ford now as his son entered view as well. The other colonels of the Skull Squadron such as Brayden Snow and Andy Williams was eyeing down Sam in judgement, the silence was so quiet it was deafening. The only noise was the shuddering of the air conditioners and the various radars.

Much like the shuddering air conditioners at Outpost 54, the ground was shuddering close to the Golden Gate Bridge. A ten mile area on both ends of the bridge had also been shut off from the public, seismic counters were starting to go off the charts for some unknown reason within a hill close to the bridge.

"Battle positions, quickly!" Laura ordered, taking hold of an AK-47. Other foot soldiers grouped up behind her, a couple of tanks were aligned as well. Vehicles with mounted guns had came to accompany the battalion, not to mention the various landmines in which had been carefully placed. Barb wire traps had been set as well, all hell was soon to break loose.

"Radiation levels are starting to drastically rise on that hill over there, second by second." A voice warned into Laura's transceiver, there was a line of large and bulky men. Strong willed and powerful men holding riot shields in a phalanx formation, the formation stretched from one side of the bridge to the other in a diagonal straight line. Laura's entire battalion took up one half of the bridge, what was to come would take up the other half.

"Ready yourselves men and women, this is what we were trained for. Every choice you make is critical, everything you do matters to how successful our mission goes. We must not let the state of California fall, we must not let the country fall into the wrong hands of these simian warmongers!" Laura yelled as the male and female troops stared intensely at the hill far in the distance.

The informant in which was giving her information through the transceiver noticed some pebbles on the ground shaking rapidly, the Earth was trembling softly beneath his feet and all around him. Growing with intensity, as he began to back up, a large tusk jetted out of the ground and impaled right through the body of the informant. Laura was watching his moves with some goggles and was shocked to see a massive, thick spike like object go right through him almost instantly.

"What the hell..."

Two large claws struck out from the ground and pulled a large beast out from the Earth, several sagoths came out wielding swords and spears. The beast in which had impaled the informant was an elephant sized creature. The creature had a large humped back with it's back legs being hooves and it's front legs being clawed paws, the tusks turned out to be two massive horns that jetted out from the massive back muscles, the head appeared to be like that of the parasitic MUTO titans. The beast had a long tail that split in two at the end, appearing to be shaped like a whip. Two sagoth officers rode on the back of this large hollow earth creature.

As the ground continued to implode in on itself, more and more sagoths appeared. More and more beasts appeared as well, some of these beasts looked different than others but the species appeared to be generally the same in terms of body shape, the natural armor it had such as the large spikes and tusks were different.

The supposed leader glared towards the bridge, his fiery eyes of hatred for humanity peering into Laura's. The G-Team colonel was not about to back down, the leader of this battalion of the sagoths was taller than the others. Normal sagoths stood around a normal human height and some were even smaller than the average human height, the leader was eight feet tall and looked like an absolute beast. Carrying a large sword with a roaring monster emblem and a jagged sword that looked as if it was made of stone. The leader pointed the sword towards Laura and her battalion, the sagoth battalion starting a march towards the bridge.

There was an intense feeling in the air as news helicopters flew overhead, filming what was going down. The conflict was being broadcasted worldwide, the eyes of the world watching this very moment. Once the sagoth battalion got a quarter of the way to Laura and her crew, they suddenly stopped for the leader to give some words to Laura.

"This shall not be tainted ground our kind will walk on, Earth will be cleansed of your kind. You can make this easy and lead all of humanity down into the hollow earth while we sagoths dwell on the overworld, or your kind can go extinct by our hands. The overworld is sacred ground to us, and you've walked on it for far too long."

The leader's voice was booming like thunder and as deep as a lion's roar, echoing across the bridge right into Laura and her crew in which stood unshaken. The eyes of the Russian born colonel narrowed and she gave him her response.

"I refuse to bow down, we have guns and firepower while you have swords and shields. We have tanks, and you have things that can be destroyed by tanks. You call this "overworld" sacred ground, then you're going to have to come and take it!" She fired back aggressively, a stare down was then initiated by the two opposing battalions.

Second by second passed, not a single moment was without tension between the two. Laura's eyes suddenly directed themselves to see a flying thin object within the air, the wind whistled as it flew right into one of the soldiers far behind her. It was a spear thrown by one of the stronger sagoth warriors, impaling the trooper's skull and killing him instantly.

"Make way!" Laura announced, and her men and women made a clearing for a tank to aim at the sagoth fighting force. The battalion stepped to the side, Laura narrowed her eyes and balled up her fists tightly as the sagoth leader's lips snapped back to reveal his gums and large fangs as an intimidation display, but Laura wasn't so easily un-nerved.

The tank from Laura's battalion fired, and the large shell collided with one of the few beasts that the sagoth battalion had for itself, it let out a low trumpeting bellow before going down to a kneel from the pain, large amounts of blood pouring out of the open wound before it collapsed to the ground, dead, crushing a few sagoth warriors beneath it's weight.

The sagoth leader growled deeply at how much damage had already been done, the fight hadn't even started yet. A smug grin slightly came to Laura's face but her expression generally remained the same, it was at that point that the sagoths had enough and began a huge charge towards Laura and her crew.

The riot shield phalanx tightened up the grip on their shields and tried to tense up the wall of protection as much as they could, the only noise that the entire bridge heard was the screeching and hooting of the sagoth simian people as they rushed towards the center of the bridge to do battle.

Laura climbed on top of a tank and aimed her AK-47 right towards the charging mass of simian soldiers, an armored truck rolled up next to the tank, soldiers clearing the way for it to arrive. There was a machine gun mounted on the back of this truck, ready to mow down the earth dwelling black hole aliens.

"Hold!" Laura cried as several explosions went off in the distance, sending several sagoths flying off of the bridge and killing many in an instant. One explosion after the other, smoke began to rise up into the air creating a screen that the sagoths were within.

From out of the smoke came a spear, it rushed right into one of the troopers holding the riot shields within the phalanx. The material in which the tip of the spear was made from was powerful enough to pierce the shield and go right through the helmet of the soldier, stabbing him right through the eye and piercing the brain, killing him instantly. The soldier dropped the shield as he collapsed to the asphalt.

The phalanx moved in tighter, one of them had fallen as the sagoths were rushing out of the smoke now, the ones that hadn't been killed or blown off of the bridge violently. Their wide eyes of pure rage showing their bloodthirsty nature now as they continued their charge towards Laura's battalion, getting closer and closer by the second.

"This is our fates ladies and gentlemen, you aren't just fighting for a state, or a country, you're fighting in a battle in a war for the world. Your deeds will echo throughout the passages of time, you all stand here writing your chapter in the history books. Who will tell your stories!?" Laura screamed, getting a battlecry out of her battalion as the sagoths screamed viciously at them in response.

The charging sagoths were now forty yards away from the phalanx of riot shields, getting closer every second. A sagoth trooper hurled a spear in the air, it ended up crashing into the tank. The tip of the spear managed to pierce into the tank, but not deal any significant damages in any sort, right next to Laura.

"To the fucking end!" Laura screamed, she then thought of Kenny and his worried thoughts. Her heart felt his worries and a single tear dripped down her cheeks, or perhaps it was the rain from the oncoming thunderstorm of biblical portions, pitch black clouds were rolling in to shroud the evening sun.

"I will see you once this is over.." She muttered to herself, her voice breaking into a whimper. Pride took over her worries and her fighting instincts kicked in quick, her eyes noticing a sagoth had got caught in a barbed wire trap.

The colonel didn't hesitate to mow the trapped simian fiend down in an instant with her machine gun, killing it quickly. More trapped sagoths were downed by the mounted gun on the back of the armored truck.

The sagoths that were still charging leaped over their fallen comrades, the height they reached with their jumps could easily bound over the phalanx. Laura took note of this and began to fire towards them as they got within twenty yards now, some of the ape men had gotten within ten yards and with their spears brandished, they punched right on through the phalanx.

The men quickly broke the shield wall, seeing how it was useless against the material of the weaponry of the ape people. The few men that remained in what was once the phalanx bashed their shields into any sagoth that they seen, knocking down some only to get killed instantly by the charging sagoths in which had yet to arrive.

The earth dwelling black hole aliens had broken through the shield wall and now the real fight begins, instantly rushing towards the tank only to get shredded down by the mounted machine gun on the back of the truck in which was right next to the tank. There was practically a secondary line of defense of large vehicles, blocking the rest of Laura's battalion behind them.

A sagoth lunged up at Laura only to get booted hard in the stomach, sending it falling back down into three more simian humanoids, she ended them all quickly with her AK-47 while they were sprawled out on the road. Nothing could seemingly stop the tank and the armored truck until Laura noticed one of the elephant sized monsters charging in the distance as well as the eight foot tall leader of this battalion.

"Shit.." She muttered before jumping off of the tank, shouting out a warning that big enemies were inbound. The leader of the sagoth battalion growled and hurled the massive sword in which he held towards the armored truck.

Each time the blade spun in the air, a loud whooshing sound was heard as it collided with the machine gun, effectively taking it out. The tank fired towards the charging beast, severing one of the legs off of the monster, taking it down to the ground. The sagoth leader roared furiously as already two of the most powerful tank like beasts had been taken out by the same tank.

It only took a matter of seconds before the leader reached the tank, slamming into it hard and grabbing hold of the main gun of the tank. Using the superior muscles of his race, the sagoth leader began to turn the the gun, baring his fangs to show off the effort he was exerting.

The tank driver finished loading the gun and went to fire, but the sagoth leader was standing next to the gun while being on top of the tank. The large shell was launched out right into the bay, a great splash of water flying into the air and plummeting back down into the waters.

The sagoth leader let out a screeching roar as several of his subjects and troopers rushed past him to do battle with the rest of Laura's battalion, his evil eyes peered over to where the armored truck once was. His massive sword laying on the ground, a snarl came to his hideous expression and grabbed hold of it.

As the sagoth leader swung the sword up and prepared to bring it down, the turret on the tank unloaded on him. Bullets shredding the torso and chest of the eight foot tall brute, successfully killing him.

Even though the leader of the battalion had been slain, it didn't slow down the rest of them. As a matter of fact, they only fought more viciously. One of them hacked towards a soldier of Laura's battalion only for the trooper to block it with his rifle, the sagoth was relentless and then went for an upward slash towards the throat, the blade managed to slice into the human troop's throat, blood spilling down onto the asphalt quickly. However, the sagoth was gunned down by another soldier within Colonel Belinsky's battalion.

While these sagoth troops primarily ran in a bipedal upright stance, they could also bound at an incredibly quick speed on all fours. One of them dropped their sword and shield, scurrying on all fours on to the tank and leaping off onto the guardrail of the bridge before springing off, taking down one of Laura's female troopers aggressively.

The troop desperately backed up as the sagoth violently hooted and screeched at her, using it's nasty dirty claws to slash and dig at her face but the female soldier was well trained. Blocking her face with her arms and swatting at the thrashing arms of the attacking simian creature, she began to scoot back into a full guard position and tried to get her legs wrapped around the head and neck of the sagoth in a triangle choke only to get clawed into the face while dropping her arms. Blood dripping from her cheek as she was stunned, but at this point it was too late for her as another sagoth came in from behind on all fours, gums bared and fangs out.

The female soldier screamed as she felt the claws of the second sagoth trooper dig into her neck, blood gushing out from where the nasty nails drilled in. Another soldier from Laura's battalion saved her by firing into the second sagoth's neck, knocking it off.

The male soldier went in to help out the female but was stopped by a flying sword coming from a sagoth, the entire head being severed from the body as blood shot up and gushed out of the stump that remained like a fountain, the body of the soldier immediately collapsing.

Another sagoth nearby jumped up, snagging the head and then hurling it towards Laura. Laura dodged the flying disembodied head and another trooper of hers got taken out, stunned and then finished off by a sagoth, the blade driving right through the neck.

A few sagoths climbed over the tank and hurled themselves down at a few of Laura's battalion, tackling them down and viciously gorging on them. Their vicious teeth and bite force doing a number, penetrating through the armor and breaking bones if made contact with flesh.

As of right now, it was hard to tell whose side was winning. Troops from Laura's battalion and the sagoth battalion were falling equally almost, it would seem like Laura had an edge with the tanks and several machine guns and turret guns.

Laura herself was standing on top of another tank, gunning down as many sagoths troopers as she could while some of her male and female soldiers gunned others down that tried to use stealth to take her down.

Colonel Belinsky hopped down from the tank, mowing down a charging sagoth with her gun. Another one came running up, receiving a harsh strike from the butt of her AK-47. There was so many of these sagoths that she had to drop the machine gun, it had completely ran out of ammo and she had none left to store in it. She had a .40 caliber pistol, having quite a punch behind it, the Ruger SR40c.

Not only did Laura have one of the most powerful pistols in the world, but she had a machete as well. She grabbed the powerful pistol in one hand and the machete in the other, a sagoth rushed up to her but she delivered a big slash to the throat. Blood spraying all over her armor and parts of her face, the blade curved and stabbed into the throat of another sagoth rushing at her side. Yet another one came charging at her, the machete was still lodged in the throat of the sagoth it found. Laura killed the charging one with three shots from her .40 caliber.

Laura began to charge deeper into the battlefield, starting by firing multiple rounds at various sagoths. What many of Laura's troops weren't seeing, is that several of the sagoths were now climbing on the towers and cables of the bridge high over their heads. Leaping down to take the human soldiers by sudden surprise and shock, by the time they would react, they would be too late.

Further towards Laura's end of the bridge, backup was on the way with two other colonels, one of them being from the same Skull Squadron in which Laura herself was from. Colonel Chapman from Outpost 04, and Colonel Snow, Brayden Snow.

Although Colonel Chapman was tired from the earlier fight for the Inner Sanctum, Outpost 04, he would pull out all the stops in this new mission at the battle for the Golden Gate Bridge. He carried around a weapon that was very special, it was a katana blade that was given to him from Hank Marlow's son.

Hank Marlow's son, received the sword from his father bringing it home from Skull Island after being stranded ever since the 1940s. Marlow's son was once with the military before the foundation of the G-Team, and used the sword as a special weapon of his. After his service in the navy, he became a Monarch scientist although he tended to keep to himself.

The son of Hank Marlow was named Riley, Riley Marlow met Billy Chapman at a Monarch meeting one day and the two was happy to hear that both of their fathers were on Skull Island during that fateful mission in 1973. How it was unfortunate for Billy's father to return home and how it was bittersweet and heartwarming for Hank Marlow to come back home.

However, Chapman wasn't just carrying a sword that belonged to the Marlow family. It also once belonged to Gunpei Hikari, Hank Marlow's best friend who also perished on Skull Island thanks to a SkullCrawler.

Colonel Chapman took this blade very seriously, he felt as if many generations from two different families was on his shoulders. He utilized the sword with pride as he rushed on into battle against the sagoth horde on the bridge.

As for Brayden Snow, he decided to fly towards the bridge along with Laura, but she had left before he had a chance to get on an osprey. Just like Kenny, Brayden had to reassure his younger brother, Vergil Snow, that he would try his best to make it back to Outpost 54 with everything in his power.

Laura had no idea that the two other colonels were on the bridge, but they would be a welcome surprise nonetheless.

Chapman rushed into combat, breaking through a smoke cloud due to a vehicle caught up in flames, springing off of the side in which wasn't burning anymore, bringing down the blade into the neck of a sagoth, slicing the head off.

Another sagoth marched towards him, spear outstretched to impale him, but Chapman was quick and sidestepped it. The soldier brought the blade into the throat of the simian creature and then slit the throat, blood spraying everywhere as he could hear another earth dwelling ape alien approach him from behind. Chapman gave the blade a jerk backwards, impaling the fiendish creature right through the chest.

Chapman pushed forward with a battlecry, hurling the katana right towards another sagoth, the tip of the sword impaling right through the throat. Two more sagoths rushed in, one of them being gunned down via a head shot, the other managed to tackle the colonel.

Chapman grabbed on to one of the saber like teeth with one hand and shoved the head of the devilish monkey humanoid back to where he could fit the pistol into it's gaping maw, opening fire and killing it instantly. He rolled out from under the creature and got to a knee, his head turning with a jerk to see another one of those damned creatures coming his way, he opened fire, putting two rounds in the chest of the sagoth.

He heard a loud screech and looked up to see a falling sagoth in which had lunged down from the tower of the bridge, he aimed up and put a round in the chest of the creature, killing it instantly and then marching onward to continue the battle!

Not too far ahead was Brayden Snow, screaming with fury as a sagoth attempted to do a downward slash but the colonel didn't back down and fought aggressively. Delivering a nasty kick into the stomach of the creature, causing it to stumble and land onto the back. A screech was heard and he turned his head to see a charging sagoth with a shield ready to strike, another one came from his other side with a spear. Brayden shot forward, allowing the two sagoths to slam into each other, the spear breaking through the shield and impaling one of the two.

The spear wielding sagoth was gunned down by another soldier, Brayden rushed over to the downed sagoth in which had been holding the shield, now wielding the weapon of the enemy.

The shields of the sagoths had a sharp, serrated edge to them that allowed them to be used as a weapon in which would slice into the flesh of their enemies. Brayden swung the shield towards a charging sagoth, the sharp edge slicing cleanly through the neck, severing the head from the sagoth body. Another one came in from behind him and to the side, Brayden viciously spun his body around with a jerk, the serrated edge slicing deep into the gut of the sagoth, disemboweling it.

The sagoth that had been disemboweled was wielding a sword, after getting sliced into, it dropped the sword. Brayden Snow decided to use the sword as well, another sagoth came his way but the colonel exploded forward with the shield slamming into the sagoth, knocking it back some while he picked up the sword with his other arm.

A sagoth rushed towards Snow but was bashed back by the shield, when it came for Brayden again it received a spinning slash through the stomach. The sagoth kept fighting and went to slash at him with the claws, it managed to strike his chest, but the tactical vest armor protected him and the sagoth received a slash right through the neck, slicing the head right off.

Brayden let out a furious scream and marched forward, bringing down the sword in a hacking motion, slicing off an arm of a charging sagoth. His eyes caught notice of a second sagoth coming in behind the one he just disarmed, he spun around and slashed it through the neck, the head went off. Another sagoth came in and he went low, slicing one of the legs off at the knee with the serrated edge of the shield, finishing it off with a stab through the neck.

The stormy skies were over the bridge now, lightning flashing and the rain coming down hard and fast. Puddles of crimson water began to form on the bridge as more and more bodies fell in the brutal battle. Neither side was giving an inch as soldiers from each battalion fell, bodies began to stack up now as the fight raged on.

Meanwhile at Outpost 54, Sam Brody was having a panic attack due to everything that was happening at once. The best troops of the Skull Squad had been deployed out to the Golden Gate Bridge to fight for it. The Skull Squad being the heroes most of the time, not to mention the damages that had been done to Alan Haas and his mangled face.

"Son calm down, everything is alright. Nothing bad is happening right now, we're in a heavily guarded and heavily armored facility!" Ford screamed, trying to calm down his panicking and pacing son down.

"No, we lost an important part of our family several hours ago. Now we got these monsters trying to take over the world and chances are that they'll keep sending in reinforcements, this if a fucking nightmare!" Sam screamed, resting his head against a wall before pounding it with his fists.

"It is for me too, but we need to keep calm in times like these. Times like these are when our best is brought out, if you want to be part of the G-Team then you need to control your emotions.." Ford answered, gently rubbing his son's back and shoulders.

"I know..I know... I can't help but worry for our future dad, I don't think I'll ever go through anything worse than what is currently happening.." Sam whimpered in between erratic and out of control breaths.

"Son, take in deep breaths, breathing like that is going to make you hyperventilate and pass out." Ford said calmly, patting his son on the back softly.

"Let's go back up to the top of this facility, I need a breeze to hit me or something to help calm me down."

"Sure son, let's go."

The father and son headed back up to the oil rig top of the outpost, where relaxing winds were blowing in. The two would take some time to talk it out, their emotions and morality low, especially Sam's. It felt as if the whole world was crumbling apart around him, it was the same feelings he had in 2019, the same doom and gloom except now his family was being torn apart. His grandparents gone from this world, and his mother being wrongfully robbed of her life. All Sam had was his father and his girlfriend, but he didn't know if she was still alive or not after the probe bats attacking and ravaging everything in sight.

Back on the bridge, things were starting to get rough. One of the beasts in which the sagoths had brought along with them came charging in, using the frontal spikes to barrel through a tank using the explosive power. The tank was lifted up and shoved to the side, the weight crushing the guardrail and sending the military machine crashing down into the bay.

A turret gun fired multiple rounds into the side of the massive beast, but it let out an annoyed growl and viciously thrashed around, the large horns making the armored vehicle topple over onto the side.

Sagoths began to swarm one soldier who fired at them with his machine gun, killing several as they bunched up all around him. Bashing the butt of his rifle into the skull of another fiendish simian humanoid in which knocked it out, however the numbers game quickly caught up with the human soldier as one sagoth tackled him from the side and bit deeply into his neck, the bite force severing the head from the body as blood rapidly spilled out from the stump in which remained.

Chapman was facing a sagoth and hacked at it's head, the blade splitting through the skull and slicing the head of the alien ape in half, the body thrashing around as it crumbled to the asphalt. Another sagoth was fast and leaped onto his back, causing him to stumble forward and thrash around to try and get it off of him.

Chapman groaned as he felt the rough grip of the devilish monkey humanoid grasp onto the back of his neck and other parts of his upper body as it climbed up him, the colonel continued to thrash around, taking stabs up with the sword blindly but finding nothing. Another soldier came in to help Chapman out, punching and reaching for the hollow earth dwelling black hole alien.

Chapman let out a choked scream of pain as he felt the dirty nails and rough arm of the creature wrap around his neck, the other hand of the sagoth reaching down into his mouth to try and rip out his tongue or scratch around the insides of his mouth to bloody it up and perhaps cause an infection with the dirty sediment and bacteria on it's nails. The soldier behind Chapman grabbed the sagoth by the tail and stopped it from hurting the colonel by firing into the back of it's head with a shotgun, the head of the ape practically blowing up upon impact with the shell.

Chapman rushed forward with the sword gifted to him by Riley Marlow, slashing at the neck of a sagoth, severing the head. The colonel spun around and did another slash, ripping open the chest of another sagoth. He was standing close to the guardrail, and an arm of one of those gelada looking aliens reached between the bars and held onto his leg. He felt as if he couldn't move and let out a surprised gasp once he looked down to see that one of them had hold of his leg.

"I need some help over here!" Chapman screamed as he hacked down at the arm but it was no use as the blade of the katana only connected with steel and not the flesh of the sagoth in which had hold of him.

"I'm trying!" The soldier in which had helped him seconds ago screamed, only to be taken down and have his skull crushed by being bit by one of the sagoths.

"NO!" Chapman screamed as he tried to pull away from the guardrail only to have his arm snagged into the rough grip of another sagoth, jerking him back against it.

Meanwhile further away from Billy Chapman and Brayden Snow, Laura was taking cover behind a tank. Sagoths and soldiers falling all around her as she seen one soldier struggling to fight against a horde that was surrounding him, the soldier was young, probably just deployed to serve with her battalion. She would not see his life ended by these fiends.

"Dammit!" She screamed as she got up, slamming the butt of her rifle into the head of a sagoth, knocking it down for a moment. A few more charged at her but she quickly disposed of them with her rifle.

"Somebody help!" The young soldier screamed, Laura came to his aid by firing at the sagoths surrounding him. He smiled and continued on with the fight, firing at some more that came his way.

A soldier seen some sagoths climbing up one of the towers of the bridge, he approached the guardrail and fired upwards, taking some down, seeing the bodies coming crashing to the asphalt dead. A smug grin came to his face only to be pulled by his vest and hurled over the guardrail, plummeting to his death into the icy waters of the bay, screaming until he hit the water as his demise.

A soldier fired at sagoths as they began to encircle around him, taking some out only to be shoved forward to receive a scratch by one of them to his face, severing the straps in which held the helmet onto his head. His hair was then pulled by a sagoth from behind, but the soldier continued fighting until his end, firing at the sagoths that came at him from his front until he was flat on his back, where he was piled on and savagely torn to shreds, his screams of agony being heard and fading away as the violent battle raged on all around him as he fell from this world.

Another young soldier was seen by Laura, she went in to save him but was stopped when one of the sagoths tackled her from her side. She was luckily saved by one of the female soldiers from her battalion, her eyes seeing the young trooper by the age of 18 fall to the ground with a thud.

"Momma, momma help me!" The young soldier cried out in despair as he felt the sagoth on his back tearing into his neck and head with no remorse, he only wished to go back home as he let out a cry of agony and anguish as he felt his head being pulled tighter and tighter.

"Momma!" The soldier let out a whimpered cry as he felt the nails of the sagoth dig into his neck, drawing blood as it gushed out of his arteries, he wouldn't be making it home to see her..

Laura couldn't save the boy as more and more of those monsters crowded around her, forcing to save herself, her eyes catching a glimpse of the poor young man's head being torn from his body, his last words being cries for his poor mother.

"Fuck you assholes!" She screamed, her voice breaking as she went on a brutish assault with her rifle, gunning down several of those dastardly humanoids.

Meanwhile further away, behind Laura's location, was Brayden Snow. He could hear one of the sagoths coming in behind him, using the serrated shield, he turned around and bashed it down with authority. He felt himself being shoved forward and grabbed from behind by another one of those evil beings, he growled and did not quit fighting back, he took the stolen sagoth sword and stabbed upwards, the blade piercing through the jaw and through the skull, killing it instantly.

"No!" Brayden screamed furiously as he spun and slammed the shield into another charging sagoth, the sheer number of these ape fiends starting to catch up with Laura's battalion now as they began to descend down from the towers and down from below the bridge after doing some climbing.

A little ways behind Brayden was a struggling colonel Chapman who was fighting with all of his strength against the horde.

Chapman managed to get one of them underneath him, where he stomped the head of the sagoth into mush while jerking himself free from the grip of one of them creatures.

He managed to stab one sagoth through the mouth, piercing the skull, until he was viciously headbutted in the stomach, driving him back close towards the guardrail. His heart began to race as all his eyes could see was the simian humanoids slowly closing in one him no matter how hard he fought.

Again, he felt his leg get snagged in the grip of a simian creature, his heart rate increasing bit by bit as his anger grew more.

"FUCK!" He screamed as he tried to stab down at where he could believe the head of the sagoth was, but due to how his body was positioned, the blade of the sword only connected with the steel once again.

As more sagoths closed in on his front with people desperately scrambling to help him, he took a few swings at them with his sword, managing to bring down only two before his arm was snagged in the grip of yet another sagoth, dislodging the sword, now he was completely powerless.

With one of his arms being caught in the grip of one sagoth, he used his other arm to reach down into his belt to pull out a high powered pistol in hopes of defending himself just a little bit longer before aid saved him from this perilous predicament but it was no use as the sword of one of the sagoth warriors sliced through his arm, severing it from his body.

Chapman reared his head back and let out an agonizing yell of sheer pain, it was the worst physical pain he had ever felt in his entire life. His right arm had been sliced off of his body while his left arm was being held tightly, there was nothing he could do now...

His screams were silent when a sword pierced through his neck, he attempted to scream but what came of his voice was a gargling choke as blood spurted out from his mouth. His hearing and vision went blurry and then another sword pierced through his skull, killing him quickly and ending his suffering.

A little bit up a ways from where the now dead Billy Chapman was Brayden Snow fighting for his life desperately against the growing numbers.

Brayden held the shield out in his front to see a charging sagoth coming in with a spear, he had already seen that the spears can pierce through the shields, so he forcefully threw it forwards towards the shield wielding humanoid, making a successful distraction long enough for the colonel to kill it.

Brayden didn't see a sagoth jumping in from behind, tackling him down to the ground, his face pressed into a pool of blood from fallen sagoths and human soldiers. His eyes peered over to his left to see a disembodied head of a human soldier, the eyes remaining wide open with the mouth slightly agape. Brayden's horrified screams were muffled by the pool of blood, the iron taste of it making him gag.

_"This is it, I'm sorry brother. The sun will shine on us again one day.."_

Brayden thought to himself, knowing that this was it as he was flat on his stomach being pinned into the ground. He closed his eyes, waiting for the killing blow to take his senses away only to hear the pained screech of the sagoth that was on his back.

He rolled onto his back and kicked another sagoth away from him, seeing that a fellow soldier had came to his aid only to be instantly killed from behind by having a spear pierce through his body and armor.

"No!" Brayden cried out furiously as he pressed forward, stabbing his stolen sword through the stomach of a charging sagoth.

"I will not die, I'm going to see my brother again whether you monkey asses like it or not!"

Brayden went on a killing march, slaughtering any sagoth that dared to come his way from the front. After around four kills, he managed to kill a fifth sagoth by stabbing it through the chest before being violently clawed across the face by another one.

Blood splattered to the ground from the claw marks, making him scream out in pain before being brought down to his back with a loud thud. Brayden was ready this time and slit the throat of the sagoth in which climbed on top of him, kicking the dead fiend off of him before getting back up.

Thunder roared overhead as heavy rainfall pounded the bridge, the water puddles forming into a thin stream of blood flowing over the bridge and falling down into the bay like bloody rain. Explosions went off such as rockets and bombs, not to mention grenades and other explosive devices. The cries and moans of the dead and dying, the battle yells and furious screeches of both human and humanoid alien alike. Lightning occasionally flashed, and when it did, more thunder boomed overhead.

From out of the corner of Brayden's eye, he noticed a blue glow far out in the Pacific Ocean, heading right towards the bridge..

A distinct hum of radiation built up in intensity as the flashes got closer, it was out in the distance, but with time, it would get closer. It was none other than Godzilla, who else could it be?

_"I've got to warn Laura.."_ Brayden thought to himself as he made a mad dash towards Laura's direction, knowing she would be close to the middle of the bridge.

"Laura!" He cried as he ran through human soldiers and sagoths fighting, slicing down any humanoid creature that came his way.

He noticed a soldier struggling against a sagoth humanoid, the simian fiend having it's dirty hands around the throat of Laura's soldier, strangling him. Brayden Snow hurled the stolen sword he held at the arms of the sagoth, saving the soldier from death.

"Colonel Belinsky!" Brayden called out again, he received no response once more.

As Brayden ran, his eyes scanned what would be his surroundings in the distance, one of them being a machine gun and an armored truck with a mounted machine gun on the back of it.

The truck was moving until a spear pierced through the windshield and stabbed through the skull of the driver, effectively stopping it until the passenger soldier within the war machine switched the gear quickly.

_"Fuck it, the only way I'm gonna be able to get up to her in a quick way is by that truck.."_

Brayden thought to himself, he jumped into a combat roll to grab the machine gun on the ground, as he got back up, he gunned down three sagoths that were running his way. He held the machine gun with one arm as he continued to dash towards the stopped truck, digging into the pocket of his tactical vest to pull out a flashbang.

Brayden hurled the flashbang grenade towards the truck, it burst in mid-air. Stunning both sagoth and human soldier alike while he used this time to yank the dead corpse of the former driver out of the front seat while looking at another soldier.

"Hey, you, get in the back of the truck and shoot to kill!" Brayden shouted at the soldier, the soldier turned around and gave him a hard headed answer.

"I don't take orders from you, I take orders from Laura!" The soldier answered loud and clear.

"Oh, quit being a dumbass simpleton and do as I fucking say! Our lives depend on this!" Brayden retorted viciously, hopping into the front seat. The soldier did as was told, intimidated by the bearded man that stood before him.

"Kill anything that moves, you hear me!?" Brayden asked aggressively.

"Sir, we'll be killing our own troops!"

"I said to kill anything that moves! Unless it is a sexy blonde woman, then fire at will and don't fucking stop!"

The trooper listened to Brayden's words as he switched the gears into drive, flooring it as the sagoths descended down from the towers while screeching. The solder in the back let out a battlecry as he fired up at the falling humanoids, knocking several of them out of the sky while others landed only to be blasted away at point blank.

The turret gunned down everyone, even including the risky move of taking out Laura's own men and women soldiers along with the sagoths. Brayden let out a scream as he mowed down several others while the turret went to work, cutting through the battlefield.

A loud blast was heard next to the truck as Brayden drove it, as it turned out, another soldier had fired a rocket towards a charging beast in the distance. At the speed in which the colonel was hauling the truck down the bridge, it would be next to impossible to avoid any type of collision with the elephant sized monster.

"Shit!" Brayden screamed as he seen the rocket collide with the face of the beast, making it groan in pain and topple over onto the side, shoving the truck aside and making it fall over onto its side as well.

Brayden heard the trooper screaming out in pain as he was dragged away and torn apart by the wicked sagoth horde, the colonel tried again to call out for Laura.

"Colonel Laura Belinsky!"

Laura heard a voice nearby, calling out for her. She didn't know who was screaming it amidst all of the screaming and chaos all around her. She continued to gun down sagoths that came her way with a few troops rallying alongside her.

Brayden slowly inched his way out of the truck, he could hear the growing hum of radiation from Godzilla as the king of the monsters got even closer to the bridge. Desperation growing within his mind as he finally made it out of the truck. He held on to the machine gun with one arm as he crawled out, gunning down a few sagoths in which attempted to jump on him.

"Laura!" He shouted out, rising back to his feet. Finally, she looked over and was surprised to see Brayden Snow. The right side of his face was smeared with blood after he was scratched a few minutes ago.

A sagoth lunged on his back and he began to scramble in hopes of getting it off, another one was fast to run up on him and tackle him back against the fallen truck. He let out a scream of pain and terror as they began to pick at his flesh.

A soldier rushed in and fired at the sagoths, knocking them both off of him but the soldier in which saved him was taken out by a sudden spear that penetrated through his armor and body, the spear wielding sagoth was gunned down by Laura quickly.

A sagoth jumped on her from behind, tackling her to the ground, and violently clawed and scratched at her head with no remorse. She struggled and thrashed under it while a soldier rushed in to save her, Laura was able to escape momentarily after the humanoid monkey on her back was killed.

Another sagoth lunged at her from the fallen truck, she inched backwards and caught the alien between her legs in a full guard position, giving the body of the humanoid a tight squeeze while she defended herself with one arm while reaching down into her pocket for a combat knife. While she defended herself, another sagoth came from behind, reaching from the guardrail and snagging her by her long blonde hair.

Laura screamed in pain as she felt her hair being tugged hard, pulling her back towards the guardrail. These fiends were trying to pull her over and hurl her down into the waters, she was able to get the combat knife out and she hurled it up right into the neck of the sagoth on top of her, killing it while it struggled between her legs.

However, Laura was far from out of the woods as several sagoths were tugging her from behind, one had hold of her dominant arm while another came in and grabbed her by the arm in which was defending herself. Slightly distracted by the pain from the sagoth pulling her hair, she couldn't seem to defend herself.

"Help me, somebody!" She cried as she felt her body being pressed against the guardrail, Brayden Snow noticed this and scrambled towards her while getting distracted by a few sagoths.

Laura struggled, hooking her feet in between the bars of the rail in hopes of not being pulled over. The female colonel could feel them trying to lift her up, her panicking motions couldn't notice Godzilla getting even closer to the bridge. She began to get worried and scared, worried on how Kenny would react.

"Please, I need back up!" She cried out as pain began to get inflicted on her legs due to the pressure of the bars in which were digging deep into them, Brayden could hear her words and let out a cry of fury as he was trying desperately to get past a small horde of sagoths with the help of a few soldiers.

Colonel Snow could tell that Laura was in incredible danger, her legs were rapidly shaking, threatening to give way. If that happened, she would be lifted over the guardrail and hurled down into the waters, the impact would surely kill her.

"I cannot take it anymore, please somebody help!" Laura cried, her legs shaking uncontrollably now.

_"Fuck it!"_

Brayden thought as he then charged into a sagoth and plowed through it, using his strength and speed like a battering ram to plow through two of them with his machine gun. Laura screamed as her legs gave way and felt herself being lifted up, Brayden fired as fast as he could at the sagoths as they pulled her up.

The sagoths holding onto Laura's arms and hair fell off and came crashing down dead into the water, the colonel was able to wrap an arm around the guardrail and then another one, falling right back down onto her ass on the road.

This would cost Brayden as a sagoth did a side swipe with a sword, slicing open his armor and slightly cutting his torso, the colonel yelped out in pain and stumbled in the direction of where the sagoth went, the sagoth snickered deeply and used the grip of the sword to bash it into Brayden's face, making him stumble back into the grasp of another sagoth from behind. He was able to gun down the sword wielding humanoid before it could attack him.

Brayden thrashed in the sagoth's grasp, dropping his gun on accident. He sent a punch up towards the jaw of the creature only to have it caught by the same humanoid ape and bitten down hard, the bite force of the earth dwelling black hole alien crushed the bones within his right arm, making him howl out in severe agony. The scream of pain got the attention of a nearby soldier, who was fast to gun down the sagoth before it could finish off the colonel.

The soldier in which had saved Brayden was then killed whenever a sagoth came in from behind him and took a bite into his skull, shattering his head like an egg as blood gushed out from where the saber teeth punctured the bones. The sagoth then rushed at Brayden while he was holding on to his broken arm, Laura made her way back up to her feet.

Brayden went to punch the sagoth out of the air as it lunged at him but it was just too much, he was forcefully tackled into the truck and he held his elbow out against the neck of the humanoid ape as it bit at his face. The jaws snapping shut so hard that they made a loud cracking noise that echoed across the battlefield, the sounds of chaos starting to die down as less and less troops remained on both sides, the battalion in which was winning..Was the sagoths..

The sagoth battalion had managed to find their way to the other side of the bridge by climbing under it and now they had Laura's battalion boxed in, the pressure growing more and more. It would be over soon for Laura and her men and women that fought boldly, but unfortunately for them, they wouldn't win. Or that is the way things were seeming at the moment, soldiers were starting to lose hope but they kept fighting until the end.

In the back of Laura's mind, even she began to question victory at this point. As soldiers around her fought as hard as they could to shoot away the sagoths, she crumbled to her knees and began to weep as she thought of Kenny.

"Kenny..I'm s-sorry that I couldn't make it.." She sobbed, tears streaming down her face. All of that hard fighting just to lose the battle, dreading of how Kenny would react if she was to fall from this world.

Brayden struggled and desperately kicked against the attacking sagoth, his eyes noticing another slowly close in on him.

"Help me, help me! For the love of God, somebody fucking help me!" Brayden screamed, fearing his demise would be coming up soon.

Laura growled and grasped a machine gun from off the ground in which Brayden Snow was once holding, she let out a furious scream as she gunned down the attacking sagoths. Brayden falling onto his ass and taking in a deep breath, Laura looked around and seen some of her male and female troops run in with their guns.

"Colonel Belinsky, it's not looking good.." A female soldier said, her voice full of worry as a few more troops rushed in to rally. Brayden groaned in agony nearby as he clutched onto his broken arm, his eyes looked in one direction to see the last standing beast knock away a large group of Laura's battalion, sending them flying off of the bridge.

They all went back to back, shifting around as they looked in every direction only to see one of them fiendish bastards coming at them. Several of them closing in more and more, Laura was certain that this was it...

A loud roar shook the entire bridge, echoing across the flashing and thundering sky. Blue flashes of light pulsated onto the bridge as the sagoths suddenly stopped marching in to finish Laura's small group of whatever remained off.

A familiar saurian shape rose up from the depths, his shadow being eerily cast onto the bridge thanks to the pulsating blue lights of his dorsal spines. Loud low growls filling the entire bay area, cameras from the news helicopters focused on the king of the monsters himself as he glared down upon the bridge. Seeing the devastation in which had transpired.

In his mind, Godzilla knew something was up. He felt a great disturbance plaguing the hollow earth, Kong had the same thoughts. Thanks to Kong's telepathic abilities, he and Godzilla were able to share the same image of the sagoths. Godzilla's eyes noticed several corpses of the simian fiends laying scattered across the bridge, but there were several more human corpses. His gills flashed a teal color and then his flashing stopped.

"We must leave, now.." Laura muttered, running over to Brayden and helping him up as what remained of her ruined battalion scrambled to get to one end of the bridge before Godzilla likely destroyed it.

Godzilla reared his head back and let out an enraged roar, turning his attention to the sagoths in which were now scrambling around in retreat and panic. These fiendish bastards didn't mess with the king and he knew that completely. He focused his attention on the spot in which they had emerged from, a loud hum of radiation filling the area as the blue glow slowly traveled up his spines. Within seconds the mighty ray of atomic energy rocketed down into the chasm in which the large sagoth battalion emerged from. The battle for the Golden Gate Bridge was over, had Godzilla not intervened at the last moment, the sagoths would be the clear winners.. Thankfully Laura and Brayden emerged alive and sadly Chapman perished, but the two colonels that came out alive did not emerge unharmed.

(The following evening)

Ren Serizawa sat in a chair, strapped down within the lowest level of the inner sanctum. The lowest level of the inner sanctum was part of the prison wing, underneath this level was a massive vent to the hollow earth. An upside down spire sat under Ren's chair, attached to the spire was several cameras and sattelites which would provide information of the hollow earth to the outpost in case if anything important happened.

_"We have unfortunate information, one of our hollow earth battalions lost a battle at the Golden Gate Bridge last evening, not too far from here. Do not worry though, we are far from over. We lost two battles, I can assure you we'll win this war. We've got two more options up our sleeves, one of them is on their way to Earth right now as we speak.." _A black hole alien spoke in Ren's mind.

_"Great, but as you can see, I am strapped down. What do you want me to do?"_ Ren growled within his thoughts, his eyes seen rolling by a person about to enter the room.

_"I've tracked you down using the brain chip ever since yesterday following your failure to capture this base, underneath you is a spire that our hollow earth armies have been keeping track of. We've planted bombs at the base of the spire, we'll be detonating these bombs soon. When they explode, the entire floor in which you sit on will implode, taking whoever is within the room with you, out."_ The alien informed to reassure Ren of what was going on, a wicked smile came to Ren's face as Riley Marlow entered the room.

"You bastard.." Riley growled, holding his father's sword tight in his hands. The blade had been retrieved following the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge the evening prior.

"What is it, what the hell did I do to you?" Ren asked with a snicker, happy to see that this man was enraged.

"You not only have restarted the Red Bamboo, but you've managed to lure them monkey people out of hiding. How long have you been doing this, was this part of Kaiyo Hanson's plan before you became the head of this organization?" Riley asked with raised eyebrow and eyes wide with rage, his tone of voice being harsh and aggressive.

"The one mistake you made is lying to me for seven years of my father's demise, if you told me the truth a little earlier, I may have never joined Kaiyo in the first place."

There was a pause, Riley Marlow tightened his grip on the sword with rage. Letting out a growl of regret and anguish, knowing that this whole trouble could be avoided. This made Ren laugh out loud, rearing his head back.

"Face it, I'm going to bring Monarch and every party involved with it down. The governments of the world are against you, that is why I was able to even get the Red Bamboo as powerful as it once was. It has gotten to such a point that even if I am slain, the Red Bamboo will still continue after I am dead."

Marlow growled even more as Ren spoke those words, turning the blade towards his head. The tip pointing into his forehead.

"I ain't afraid to split your skull in half, shut up.." Riley Marlow growled viciously, having the urge to execute Ren right here, right now..

"The second mistake you fools made was not surrendering in the battle for the Inner Sanctum and the fight for the Golden Gate Bridge, now you leave _them_ with no choice..Punishment is coming, and it's coming tonight. If I were you, I'd brace New DC for oblivion. _They_ have many targets to take out, and the capital of the United States is one of them.." Ren warned with a devious laugh trailing off his sentence, Ren let out a scream and raised the sword up, ready to bring it down until a loud explosion rocked the room.

Spectators on the outside of the room were shocked to see that the entire floor in which Ren Serizawa and Riley Marlow were standing on, had collapsed. Dust filled up the room and the floor beneath the spectators feet began to crack slowly but surely.

Riley let out a scream of terror as he felt himself falling deep into the hollow earth, he could hear a faint sound of Ren's diabolical laughter as he still remained strapped onto the chair. Both plummeting down, what would become of them is unknown..

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this without a doubt is the longest chapter I've ever written on fanfiction. Ever since I started on this site back in 2015, I've never surpassed 7,000 words. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that battle. I had put a whole lot of thought into it. Stay tuned for the final battle of this story, when Godzilla goes against The Gryphon... **

**One more thing, this first phase of my Custom Monsterverse is coming to an end. The first phase is not going to be the ultimate end though, there will indeed be a second phase. I have two more stories planned and I'm sure that they'll be a fitting end to the first part of my own Monsterverse, I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with it since the start of it in 2017 and waited for it to start again with the Gamera story I wrote last year. Much love and appreciation go out to all! Once again, feel free to leave a like and review of how you liked this chapter or how you're liking the story so far. Feel free to also PM me some ideas or suggestions for my next phase! They are deeply appreciated ^^!**


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter 13: The Gryphon attacks!)

Outpost 54 sat in a moment of silence for the fallen Billy Chapman, he was an important colonel and his death only infuriated Ford Brody. The general of the G-Team had his mind in shambles after losing his wife, seeing his son go on several panic attacks and rants, losing a few close friends to him and now losing Billy Chapman.

Kenny hung his head low upon hearing that he was located at the Golden Gate Bridge at the time of his death, dreading whatever happened to Laura or Brayden Snow. Some doors opened down the hall and footsteps were heard.

"My fucking arm, argh..." Brayden Snow growled as he continued to hold and nurse on his shattered right arm, Vergil Snow ran down the hall to embrace his brother with tears flowing down his face, tears of joy to see him back.

Kenny raised an eyebrow and left through the door to look down the hall, who he seen shocked him to the very core. Two people he didn't expect to be alive once this whole battle for the bridge was over with. A roughed up Laura Belinsky and a bloodied up and roughed up looking Brayden Snow.

"Laura..." Kenny said softly to himself, Laura locked her blue eyes to Kenny's hazel ones. Her heart skipping a beat with joy, incredibly happy to see him again. Reassuring to know that he would be alright and not so worried now.

The two colonels rushed into each other's arms, embracing one another. Laura crying hard into Kenny's shoulder, thinking about the moments in which she almost died and would leave her closest friend to be worried and scared for potentially the rest of his life or at least uncomfortable.

"I thought I would lose you, Laura.." Kenny said, his voice breaking into what sounded like a whimper, but he fought hard not to weep from the pure joy he was going through.

"He would've lost you, if he hadn't used the ORCA to lure Godzilla to that area!" Ford snapped before walking out of vision, Laura looked angered and annoyed by her general's words.

"Don't worry, he's angry of what has been happening all around him recently." Kenny said calmly, wiping away his eyes in which were looking a bit misty due to his emotions taking hold of him.

"Yeah, besides, Godzilla is on the move all across the world. He's aware of what's going on." Vergil Snow said to the two as he walked past them with his brother.

"I know, I've seen." Kenny answered before looking back at Laura.

"The Big G has been all over the place as of recently, I know he's been patrolling the world for rogue titans but he hasn't been on the move _this _much. Something ain't right about this.." He continued, thinking about the several incidents with the sagoths and the erratic travel patterns that Godzilla had been taking.

"You would be wise to think that way, Colonel Anderson." Dr. Rick Stanton advised, looking at him from down the hall and in the control room of the outpost.

Kenny, Laura, and the Snow brothers approached the wisecracking scientist who had seen something to be alarmed of in reports in which were flooding into his emails and messages on the Monarch website.

"We caught Ren Serizawa at Outpost 04 today, he had a large fleet of ships trying to storm the base but they failed. Unfortunately a freak accident happened in which involved him escaping or dying, taking out Riley Marlow with him. Before this happened, audio surveillance captured him speaking about New DC and something bad is going to happen to it or something among those lines." Dr. Stanton informed, Ford Brody caught wind of this and let out a scream of rage, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Great, more of those damn monkey people is going to attack the capital!" The general screamed furiously, however Dr. Stanton had some more info to give.

"It isn't going to be them, it is going to be something bigger. Possibly another alien titan, I would send somebody in that direction to help people evacuate and to defend the city of New DC."

Kenny was the first to speak up about this, instantly raising his hand in the air.

"I'll go." He said, Laura was surprised to see such a sudden and non-hesitant reaction from him.

"He'll go." Brayden said, raising his younger brother's arm into the air.

"I don't care who goes, get your ass out there and protect them!" Ford Brody grumbled as he took a seat, his son looking puzzled as he was seen admiring where he was. He found peace with Monarch and it's amazing technology and devices.

"Yeah! Thank you General Brody!" Brayden Snow chuckled as he began to lead his younger brother down the hall.

"Why? I am nothing but a recruit here, I am not at your level yet.." Vergil asked in a worried tone of voice as he walked with his brother down the hall.

"I've got faith in you, you are improving in your training. If I can survive, so can you. Make me proud brother." Brayden said while patting Vergil gently on the back.

"I'm a recruit, Brayden. Even though I'm improving, I'm still not ready."

"You will be ready when you make it back here, I promise you will. Once you come through them doors, you'll be among the legends just like me." Brayden reassured Vergil before pulling him in for a hug.

"Make our parents proud, they aren't giving up on you either." Brayden continued, Vergil's eyes widened at the words of his parents being mentioned. Their parents had perished not too long ago and the trauma of losing them stuck with young Vergil.

"I will, brother. I will."

The Snow brothers continued to head down the hall while Kenny remained in the control room for a moment.

"Please come back safe, I almost lost my life at the Golden Gate Bridge yesterday evening, I couldn't stand losing you after what I've lost throughout my years here.." Laura said in a soft voice, Kenny patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine, just like you said, you beat me up in our academy days. You're tougher than me, or so you say. I like hearing your confidence, don't be worried. Besides, I could train that little shrimp, Vergil while we're up there, it can give him a real good taste of combat." Kenny said with a hearty chuckle before heading down the hall to follow after the Snow brothers.

Laura was suddenly reminded of the young recruit, Vergil. She turned to face Ford Brody in hopes of getting the young soldier in training to stay at the outpost.

"General, Vergil is but a recruit. The poor guy is going to get himself killed!"

"He won't, as long as he has Kenny with him. He'll do alright.."

(A few hours later...)

On Monster Island, Kong was standing on the shore of the island. The cool breeze of the night blowing through his hair and beard, he had a telepathic vision mere moments ago of another creature that would soon be posing a threat to humanity, far beyond the reaches of his island. A curious Godzilla approached, standing next to him.

The massive ape placed his large hand over Godzilla's head to transmit his telepathic vision onto him, and now Godzilla seen the vision of what was coming. A gargoyle like beast that could crawl on all fours, stand upright, and fly. The Gryphon, the ultimate weapon of the black hole aliens as of currently.

Kong gave Godzilla a nod and then looked out into the ocean, he knew exactly what Godzilla needed to do, save the planet once more from the outside invaders. Sometimes Kong wished he could give aid to his fellow king, but he was never taught how to swim due to him being born at the climax of a genocide of his family.

Godzilla growled lowly and marched out into the waters, using his senses to guide him to wherever the alien beast would arrive at. It wasn't on the planet just yet, but it would be a matter of time.

Kong watched as Godzilla's dorsal spines flashed blue, the intimidation display as they slowly descended beneath the waves. Kong reared his head back and let out a mighty roar into the night sky.

Meanwhile in New DC, which was located in West Virginia. The streets were filled up with cars, leaving down evacuation routes in which had been marked by the military in which had arrived. Kenny stood on top of a tank, observing what was going on while Vergil tried his best to direct the traffic. New DC was also known as Charleston.

"I must admit, Colonel Anderson that I enjoy this more than getting blasted to bits." Vergil said with a hint of nervous laughter while motioning his arm to direct the cars where to go.

A clap of thunder was heard right after a flash of lightning was seen within the distance. It began to rain a little bit as well, a storm was rolling in and this would make it hard for the two soldiers to direct the traffic going down the evacuation routes.

"Boy, you haven't been through shit yet. If you enjoy directing traffic, I bet you could eat popcorn while watching paint dry!" Kenny laughed.

A flash of light was suddenly seen in the sky, both Vergil and Kenny looked up at it as a flaming ball of fire came crashing down. Thankfully it was far enough away from the packed city and landed in a body of water, but the city of New DC was nowhere near out of the woods just yet.

"I think we should get ready.." Vergil said softly, looking back at Kenny who had a serious expression on his face now.

"Yeah no shi-" A loud screeching roar filled the air, echoing across the city of New DC. The roar sending shivers down the spine of Vergil and cutting of Kenny's sentence.

The echoes of people screaming was then heard, citizens began to get out of their vehicles and scramble around in panic, running in fear due to how dense and slow the traffic was. The sound of something large breathing was heard, Kenny turned his head to face where it was coming from. Within the distance underneath a bridge was some type of titan.

Large amounts of water dripped off of the creature, it had pointed ears in which looked like horns, they curved backwards as the beast let out a crackling growl. The beast had a long snout making it look like some sort of reptilian canine. Several teeth sticking out of the mouth like crocodile teeth, the nostril area of the snout had the appearance similar to a vampire bat. As the maw of the beast opened up, there was several tongues flickering in and out of the mouth, upon further inspection, these weren't tongues, these were large serpents for a tongue.

As the beast roared, large bat like wings unfolded. They were attached to the hind legs of the creature like a flying squirrel's membranes are, it couldn't fly but it could glide from what it seemed. As the wings opened up, a loud echoing clap was heard that shattered several windows within the area it was in.

This beast was known as The Gryphon, one of the best bio-weapons that the black hole aliens possessed at the moment. Finally, it was in an upright position. The towering beast stood at a height of 325 feet if standing upright, destroying the bridge it rose under.

"Son of a bitch.. That's one of the only evacuation routes, these people are stuck!" Kenny screamed, Vergil began to run up the street where a military gathering was located in the case if things went South.

The Gryphon let out a terrifying roar as it began to stomp through the water, snarling down at the city of New DC before it. The tank in which Kenny was standing on had turned towards the massive beast and began to fire at it with the turret, the colonel knew better and retreated to find cover. The alien monster fell down on to all fours and began to charge towards the tank, letting out a roar of fury as it lunged up into the air. The sheer amount of wind that the flying beast picked up was enough to send several trucks and cars flying into the air, smashing into buildings or mangling them up severely for a few seconds. Killing around fifteen people alone within those ten seconds.

Kenny heard several explosions come from behind him, deciding to follow Vergil up Tennessee avenue to see where he was heading. The Gryphon stared down at the tank intensely and lunged forward, clamping the jaws around it. The main gun of the tank fired into the mouth, making it let go and shake it's head due to being stunned momentarily, one of the snake tongues within the mouth was killed as well.

The Gryphon wasn't stunned long and it clamped it's jaws around the tank again, the driver within the tank emerged with a combat knife, trying to escape but it was too late as a large snake tongue struck at him and swallowed him whole. The other snake heads struck and bit hard into the tank, tearing it to shreds. The Gryphon took what was left of the tank and gave it a toss with it's jaws, sending it flying through the air and slamming down into the windows of a goodwill store.

Kenny had seen this and took a left turn, his boots skidding on the asphalt as he dashed towards the store while Vergil continued to head further away from him.

_"What's that dumbass doing?"_ Kenny thought to himself as he jumped inside of the cracked window of the thrift store. The large tank laying in a mangled mess, The Gryphon roared as it seen Vergil running down on the ground, several tanks aiming up at him.

The beast went to let out a roar only to have a missile slam into the side of it's face, it turned towards the direction of where it received the blow, eyes narrowing and snout curling into a hateful snarl as it seen a pair of fighter jets zooming in on it.

It redirected the way it was flying and widened out the wings, the jets ramming into the massive walls of leather and bursting into flames. It let out a roar as a military squadron down below fired up at him, flashes of lightning soaring through the air and connecting with the beast. The Gryphon roared as it outstretched the wings to full extend, large purplish lightning bolts crackled off of the tips of the wings, striking down at the squadron. The human soldiers got vaporized and any truck or armored car got decimated, the explosions damaging a nearby building.

_"Come on, there has to be some way I can escape that thing.."_ Vergil thought to himself as he continued to dash up the road, desperately looking for a quick way to zoom up the way before he was turned to ash by those bolts of lightning.

"Vergil, there is a thrift store down here where I am at. Where the hell are you going?" Kenny asked into the transceiver, his voice transmitting onto Vergil's transceiver device.

"I'll come back for you, just hold on!"

A maser tank rolled up to the scene and fired upon The Gryphon as it landed on top of a sturdy building, it stood upright and the beam of light struck it hard on the chest. Making it roar out in pain, the snakes struck out of the mouth and struck at the air to see if they could bite anything flying in the air. More bolts fired out from the tips of the leathery wings, striking at the foundations of several buildings, bringing them down to the ground instantly.

Kenny was hiding within an aisle of the store until he seen a large lightning bolt slice through the building and carve a deep hole into the ground, he was about to speak until that sudden attack cut off his sentence.

"Well hurry it up!"

Vergil noticed a military jeep roll up to him, a few soldiers climbed out, firing at The Gryphon with their rifles. The shells not doing any damage whatsoever despite being powerful snipers, the winged beast reared it's head back and then tilted the head down towards the streets. The mouth opened and the snakes opened their mouths to shoot out a load of toxic acid down into the street, acid so toxic that it ate holes in the asphalt.

A few soldiers cried out in agony as the acid quickly ate away their flesh, leaving only bone left, the body literally melting away in a quick but painful death. The Gryphon flew back into the air rising above the cloud of smoke in which it created by leveling several buildings within the area. Several fires had been started, leaving the streets glowing from the blazes here and there.

Vergil wasn't going to wait any longer, he lunged into the military jeep and drove down the road as fast as possible towards the thrift store in which Kenny was hiding in. The younger brother of Brayden Snow could hear the roars of the beast outside and the explosive booms and shots of the guns and military war machines outside in the fight against The Gryphon.

"Kenny, I'm on my way, stand near the entrance of the building and get inside of the jeep as soon as you see it!"

"_I can't believe I'm taking orders from a recruit.."_ Kenny thought to himself, but he was definitely proving himself tonight in these moments against The Gryphon.

It only took a few seconds for Vergil to reach the thrift store, it wasn't that far down the road in driving distance anyway. Kenny was seen jumping through the hole in the window and making a mad dash towards the jeep.

"Come on, we're going to get to higher ground!" Vergil shouted as Kenny entered the vehicle, the recruit sped down the road in desperate search of a place to get the higher ground or at least a higher elevation.

"Do you have any idea of where you're going?" Kenny asked, looking over at Vergil with a raised eyebrow.

"Not a clue." Vergil answered, Kenny gave that sarcastic laugh.

"Well, we're fucked.."

Meanwhile at Outpost 54, the rest of the Skull Squadron and others within the control room were watching a few body cams of soldiers out at New DC in the fight against The Gryphon.

"My gosh, where is Godzilla when you need 'em.." Dr. Stanton said, in awe of what was going on at the moment. Several buildings were in flames and others were demolished, burning vehicles were scattered about with black smoke climbing higher into the night sky, the fires being the only source of light due to the thunderstorm in which was still raging on in that area.

On the body cam of one soldier, it seemed like he was making a retreat towards a gas station to rendezvous with others to try and prepare for another assault against the winged beast.

The body cam revealed that The Gryphon had been chasing down the small group of soldiers, half of the group had entered a bait shop across the street from the gas station. The beast lunged into it with no mercy, taking out all of them from that half of the group in a single chomp, destroying the shop in the process. It reared it's head back and let out a screaming roar.

Laura's eyes went wide as she seen the ferocity of this alien creature, it came in from out of nowhere, they had no time to study it or log the bio-acoustics. Then again, would it be necessary?

Back at the town, the other half of the squad loaded up their guns while a large military truck rolled in. Soldiers within the truck opened fire at The Gryphon, gaining the attention of the beast. It slammed the massive paw into the truck, sending it flying onto the side and smashing into another building, dealing severe injuries and critical damage to the soldiers that were within the truck.

The Gryphon let out a growl and slowly turned the head around to see the gas station, it didn't see the soldiers behind it, however something else caught the interest of it. The winged beast noticed an above ground storage tank at the gas station with a propane tank sitting right next to it, it got into a bowing position and opened up it's mouth, firing a purple beam right at the fuel tanks.

A large explosion was created and a wall of fire was stretched out across the road, the blast sent a few of the soldiers into the explosion, burning them alive in seconds. Two soldiers remained of that squadron as they attempted to run across the road, trying to find some cover as they fired at The Gryphon.

The alien bio-weapon shown no mercy as it fanned the flames with its wings, the flames encircling and engulfing the two remaining soldiers, burning them into a charred black corpse as they screamed in severe agony. All of it being captured on camera and being shown to the control room, everyone within the room was silent..

The Gryphon took to the air, looking around at all the destruction it had caused with a somewhat satisfied smirk on its face. It felt good to cause destruction, to see towns ravaged like this one, but it wasn't done yet. Right when it prepared to fire at another building, a missile slammed hard into its face. The Gryphon growled furiously and looked around to see a jeep far in the distance with some more military reinforcements moving in.

"Fire the drill missiles!" One of the soldiers shouted, a missile launcher slowly aiming up at the monster hovering high above the ground.

A drill missile was a missile in which would spin like a drill, it was also shaped like one as well. If it connected without resistance, it would drill deep into the body of the enemy monster or mega-fauna and blow up within the body thanks to a bomb within the missile.

The missile shot up towards the beast only for The Gryphon to spin around in place, smacking it back down towards the soldiers with a whip of the tail. The explosion killed the small squadron, the beast turning the attention back to the jeep it had seen.

Vergil and Kenny were riding down Dunbar Avenue, they could hear the beating of the Gryphon's powerful wings gaining on them rapidly, Kenny looked over his shoulder to see the beast flying their way behind them within the air.

"Shit, Vergil. What the hell are we going to do now!?" Kenny screamed furiously, his heart racing a mile a minute within his chest, fearing his life may be coming to an end within seconds from now.

Vergil didn't answer but looked into the distance to see an overpass, he stepped on the gas and the jeep went flying towards the bridge in which would be hanging over them.

"On my go, we both jump out of this bitch!" Vergil shouted, Kenny looked over his shoulder and seen the mouth of The Gryphon opening up slowly.

"One!" Vergil shouted, a loud hum could be heard coming from within the throat of the winged beast, another purple bolt of lightning was about to come firing their way.

"Two!" Vergil shouted again, this time grabbing hold of the door and taking his hand off the gas, Kenny grabbed hold of the door and prepared to open it. A light began to shine within the mouth of The Gryphon, the underpass was seconds away from where they were currently located.

"THREE!" Vergil shouted as he opened the door and lunged out of the jeep, so did Kenny. They landed safely under the bridge as The Gryphon soared overhead, not seeing them escape. The purple bolt of lightning slamming onto the jeep hard, blowing it to smithereens!

Both of the soldiers were taking in rapid breaths, if they were just a second too late, they wouldn't be alive right now..

"Son of a bitch, you've got potential in our squadron.." Kenny said between breaths, relieved that he survived that.

"I thank you, now we need to get out of here." Vergil said as he rose up to his feet, helping the colonel up.

Then, the two soldiers seen the beast land on the road with an explosive boom. Shaking its head and then letting out a loud roar of fury, rearing its head into the thundering sky with the pouring rain.

_"What is going on?"_ Kenny thought to himself as he seen the winged monster fly back up and head back towards the city, as the colonel looked at the direction in which it was heading, the grim reality came to his mind, The Gryphon was heading right towards the new White House.

"It's heading for the White House, we must move, now!" Kenny shouted, Vergil's eyes went wide at this shocking bit of info that Kenny just dropped in from out of nowhere.

"We won't be able to make it in time, what do you suggest that we do?"

"We swim across the Kanawha River, it is the quickest way possible."

Vergil didn't ask any questions, he and the colonel darted towards the river. Sliding down a rocky hill and then springing off of it into the water with a splash. The two of them trying to hurry across the river as fast as possible while a maser tank fired up towards The Gryphon, it connected with the side of the beast and it let out a groan, crashing down into the ground hard. Troops celebrated and clapped until they seen the gaping wound quickly regenerate within seconds...

This was an alarming sight to see to the troops, Godzilla can regenerate but not this quickly. With this fact becoming known, they began to realize that they would need Godzilla in order to defeat this beast.

The Gryphon growled at the squadron and began to slowly slink towards the squadron like a gigantic cat, a brave trooper stepped to the front of the maser tank with a mini-gun and began to open fire right at the large hideous gargoyle like face of The Gryphon, the beast stood there and let it happen. This was until the winged monstrosity opened up the jaws and had the several snake tongues lash out and attack the troops that stood out in the front.

The maser tank began to charge up another round of energy until it was immediately taken care of by a single swipe from the intended target, it let out a loud roar of defiance to the military that began to swarm it. The White House was dangerously close by, where South Charleston High School once stood. As soon as The Gryphon began to roar, turret fire from a helicopter slammed into the side of the head, garnering the attention.

"They just need to by us some more time, once we get up to the hill, run like fucking hell!" Kenny yelled back at Vergil as he was ahead of him in swimming towards the other side of the Kanawha River.

The helicopter was easily dispatched after The Gryphon simply lunged up and caught the chopper in the jaws, the bite force causing the entire thing to explode. It landed on the ground, facing Kenny and Vergil. The eyes of the beast widened in rage, it could've sworn that it had destroyed them once the jeep was blown up. It didn't matter, the beast went to easily dispatch of the two with another purple beam only to get shot by two consecutive shells from tanks on the bridge not too far behind the two soldiers swimming in the water.

The Gryphon was getting annoyed at this point, angered at how these two soldiers were cheating death when it clearly had the two. An enraged snarl grew on the hideous face of the winged monstrosity.

"Vergil, dive!" Kenny shouted, believing that The Gryphon was getting ready to pounce on the tanks. The colonel didn't want him and the young recruit to be taken out in the pounce if it indeed did as was he was thinking.

The Kanawha River wasn't a gigantic river to cross, Kenny was already almost towards the shore while Vergil was still out in the middle of it. Right when The Gryphon was about to bounce, bombs busted on its back, causing it to growl out loudly in pain. A few jets were soaring overhead, dropping bombs to prevent it from attacking the tanks. The Gryphon had enough and lunged up into the air, thus giving Kenny and Vergil the green light to continue their swim across the river.

As the bio weapon monstrosity chased down bomber jets in the sky, as the thunder and lightning continued to flash across the sky, and as the torrential rainfall pounded down from the heavens, Kenny and Vergil eventually made it across.

"Now, run. Run Vergil!" Kenny screamed as he began to book it towards the White House, Vergil continued to run after his colonel as he heard the roar of The Gryphon high above him mix in with a loud booming explosion of thunder and lightning.

Kenny and Vergil rounded a corner, and then they seen the White House within the distance, just a cut across a highway and then through the front yard entryway. Perhaps they would be lucky and have time to take a breather, at this point, it was just a sit and survive until Godzilla arrived.

"Never look back Vergil, do not look back!" Kenny screamed as he began to dart across the highway, thankfully it was partially empty of rushing cars due to the traffic jam.

As Vergil followed after Kenny in maneuvering around stopped cars and trucks, he paused and looked up to see The Gryphon turning around in mid-air, starting to fly down right towards them. Thankfully, artillery distracted the beast again to save the two soldiers time.

"Dammit Vergil, what did I tell you!?"

Vergil snapped out of his entranced state and continued to follow after Kenny, they made it on the other side of the highway and continued to make their way around the stopped vehicles. Finally, the two made their way to the front gate in which would lead into the entryway of the White House, it was locked.

"Fuck it, we don't have time for being polite, watch out." Kenny warned, ushering Vergil to move back as he backed away from the gate to pull out a grenade. He hurled it towards the gate, blowing it open. The two soldiers running as fast as they could towards the White House as The Gryphon slowly rose out from the cloud of smoke to see his two targets.

"I'm telling you, I'm getting tired of all this titan bullshit. I should just press the red button and get the shit over with, The President grumbled to his wife until Kenny and Vergil burst in through the front door. The President left the oval office with his wife to see two soldiers standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you guys, and what the hell are you guys doing here!?" The President screamed furiously.

"We're here to save your ass, the better question is why aren't you in the damn bunker hiding from the nonsense outside!?" Kenny screamed.

"Holy shit, we just broke into the president's house and didn't get shot down, we need a damn trophy.." Vergil gasped, out of breath from all the running and jumping he and Kenny had to do.

"Leave the joking to me, little man!" Kenny retorted, his eyes glancing back at The President.

"Now tell us, why aren't you in the bunker!?" He screamed at the leader of the USA.

"Well, these titans man, I'm tellin' ya. It's nothing but a bunch of CNN fake ne-" The entire room was destroyed when a purple bolt of lightning slammed right into the White House, sending everyone and everything in the room flying...

When the body cameras of Kenny and Vergil turned to static, every heart within the control room at Outpost 54 stopped. Laura fell to her knees, head buried in her hands as she began to weep loudly. Ford shook his head in disbelief, Brayden Snow hurled a device he was holding across the room, the small machine breaking into pieces against the wall.

"FUCK!" Brayden screamed in anguish as he collapsed to the floor, slamming his fist into it over and over again.

Back at what remained of the White House, The President had been killed by falling debris, his wife had been impaled by debris. Vergil had been sent flying into a tree, his body hanging over a thick tree limb. Vergil was groggy and faint, but was generally fine. Kenny wasn't so fine though as he fell through the air, crashing down onto a pile of debris. His tactical vest burned away and his shirt torn apart in many areas. A few bones in his body were broken, and he was paralyzed by pain upon hitting the ground.

His vision and hearing faded in and out of being clear and a blur, it was scary, since he was only looking up at the night sky. The only light Kenny was seeing was occasional flashes of lightning in the clouds or the glows of the fires of the destroyed buildings all around him. The Gryphon was seen lowering down from the dark clouds with an entrance of a flash of lightning, his menacing nature sending shivers down Kenny's spine.

Kenny reached into his nonexistent tactical vest pocket in hopes of finding a pistol, when he raised his hand to aim, he had nothing. So to make light of his final moments, he turned his fist into the gun hand gesture.

"Yeah, go away you son of a bitch..." Kenny groaned, Vergil looked to the left and noticed a lone maser tank sitting a little ways behind the downed Kenny, he wondered if he could get down from the tree, if he could use it to destroy The Gryphon.

The Gryphon loomed over Kenny and let out a low growl, satisfied with his confirmed kill as he slowly opened up his maw. The serpent tongues began to coil up and hiss coldly at the vulnerable Kenny. A purple light was seen glowing in the back of The Gryphon's throat, Kenny decided to let out a defiant yell.

What came of his yell was a massive echoing roar and the hum of powerful radiation...The King had arrived.


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter 14: Bow down)

The Gryphon's face shifted in confusion, wondering how this small human before it could make such a loud and mighty roar, that was until a flashing blue light was seen on the ground. Kenny smirked after he heard Godzilla's roar, he knew that the king of the monsters arrived to save the day.

Vergil had seen the mighty saurian beast rise from the Kanawha River, he must have found his way through a hollow earth vortex in which would lead into the underground passageways.

The Gryphon didn't hesitate as it turned around and immediately lunged up towards Godzilla, the saurian brute caught it with his powerful arms but received a harsh claw across the large snout. The tough hide of the king saved him from more devastating wounds, the winged monstrosity turned to fly away but was grabbed by Godzilla from behind.

The Gryphon outstretched the wings as hard as it could, a large bio-electrical pulse exploding from the tips of the wings, startling Godzilla and forcing him to stumble back as his adversary flew into the air.

Godzilla roared furiously as The Gryphon flew to where he couldn't jump, angered, he unleashed an atomic ray up to where the winged monster was hovering high above the ground, it swiftly dodged and flew down towards the big saurian, headbutting the weak spot, the gills.

Godzilla let out a loud huff of pain and stumbled back, The Gryphon landed on a large pile of rubble from a fallen building. Growling viciously at Godzilla as the king turned back around to face him. The Gryphon let out a hateful roar and sprung from the downed building, flying at Godzilla as fast as it could. The King of the Monsters watched carefully as his foe flew at him quickly, timing it, and spinning his massive body with a jerk, whipping his thick and long tail hard into The Gryphon.

The monster was sent spiraling through the air, regaining balance and starting to hover above the river. The tail whip had dazed the alien bio-weapon, however it wasn't enough to deal significant damage as of yet. Godzilla simply stared down The Gryphon from afar, waiting for his foe to attack. What Godzilla didn't know is that this thing could shoot a laser beam from the mouth, his eyes widened whenever a bright purple beam fired from the maw of The Gryphon, nailing him in the center of the body.

Godzilla collapsed, not dead, but knocked off balance. Splashing down hard into the Kanawha River, he then had an idea. The Gryphon was hovering high above him across the river, staring down at him intensely. The monster king slowly descended down into the hole in which he swam out from in order to get to the battlefield, leaving only his head above the water. The Gryphon roared angrily and rushed down at Godzilla, he then proceeded to fire his atomic ray across the river. This would create a large amount of steam, blue steam that seemingly glowed.

This confused The Gryphon and it let out a growl of frustration as it couldn't see Godzilla through the blue glowing steam, that was until the large saurian head of the king struck through and clamped down on the back of The Gryphon's neck, a loud smack echoing across the battlefield. The winged monstrosity roared in agony and began to slash his claws deep into Godzilla's body over and over in hopes of escaping, the stinging pain built up until the King of the Monsters released it.

A couple of large red claw marks were all over Godzilla's torso from the vicious and relentless clawing of The Gryphon, the enemy itself didn't get out undamaged either. The Gryphon had puncture marks on the back of the neck, the spines on the back of the king began to pulsate and glow, gradually rising up his back.

The Gryphon began to fly away to try another attack, however Godzilla wouldn't let it. The King of the Monsters unleashed an atomic pulse in his base power, thankfully, he happened to be facing away from Kenny.

Kenny seen the blue wave of atomic power slam hard into The Gryphon, the attack itself flattening several homes and killing hundreds within the blink of an eye in which were also in the way of the attack.

"Shit.." Kenny groaned as he rolled over to his stomach, his eyes darting around his surroundings and environment in search of Vergil Snow.

"Vergil!" Kenny called out, to receive no answer. Vergil had no energy to raise his voice to a shout, but he could see Kenny slowly crawling what what power he had left to try and get away from the battlefield of the two titans.

Vergil looked in the distance to see The Gryphon slinking down low and opening up his jaws to reveal his snake tongues, the snake tongues began to fire out small green lightning bolts just like Bagorah did when he fought Godzilla, the beams connected and began to push Godzilla back some.

The King of the Monsters could feel the beams stinging into his wounds, so he charged up an atomic ray and fired it right at the face of The Gryphon, his adversary was fast enough to barrel roll out of the way of the bright blue beam. Godzilla roared in rage, The Gryphon flew towards him in another attempt to press the advantage.

Godzilla watched his opponent carefully and The Gryphon flew past him, slashing him with his back claws. Godzilla spun towards the direction his foe was flying towards and locked his jaws around the long tail of his enemy. The Gryphon let out a shriek of pain and crashed to the ground with a thud, Godzilla then grabbed onto the tail, releasing his jaws.

The King of the Monsters hurled The Gryphon up and spun around, slamming it into the ground hard. This dazed The Gryphon only for it to be lifted up again, and then smashed into the ground once more. The Gryphon was stunned even more, the vision shaking out of control, and then Godzilla raised it up one more time to slam it back down to the ground with authority.

To Godzilla, the third slam knocked out The Gryphon, but he wanted to be sure this time. He had a few opponents in the past play dead, and it wasn't going to work with the King of the Monsters this time. Godzilla slammed his huge pillar like leg into the side of The Gryphon, forcefully turning it over onto the back, when Godzilla pressed his foot down hard onto the chest, his spines began to glow blue, slowly increasing up his back.

The Gryphon was a highly intelligent monster and as it heard Godzilla charging up his atomic beam, it opened the eyes to a small squint to see Godzilla preparing to open up the mouth. A teal glow was seen in the back of Godzilla's throat, and now The Gryphon fired his purple beam from his mouth, the beam going right into Godzilla's maw.

Godzilla let out a painful howl and stumbled back, nearly collapsing due to the sudden onset of agony, but he remained on his feet. The Gryphon used this to the advantage and got back up, lunging at Godzilla only for him to sidestep the charge attack and be bitten deep into the thigh. The Gryphon screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground, Godzilla biting harder into the leathery hide of this beast. He then tore a chunk of flesh off of his enemy, revealing the tissue of the femur bone within The Gryphon.

When Godzilla reached down towards the bone in hopes of prying it out of the body, he noticed the large chunk of flesh suddenly grew back in less than five seconds. His eyes went wide with surprise only for The Gryphon to turn its head and open the mouth, the snakes in which were the tongue of The Gryphon, fired their green bolts of energy right into his face, making Godzilla stumble a bit to the side once again.

Godzilla swallowed the chunk of flesh he had within his jaws whole, powering him up with energy and radiation. Godzilla let out another roar and turned back around to face The Gryphon once more.

Meanwhile, Vergil was trying to climb down the tree as quick as possible. His little strength that he had didn't allow him to hold on tight enough to the branch as he tried to scale down the tree, a smaller limb breaking beneath his feet, sending him tumbling down to the floor of the wooded area in which the White House was once situated in. Vergil let out a horrified scream as he came crashing down, this catching Kenny's attention.

"Vergil!" Kenny struggled to call out, his senses finally coming back to him and the pain of his broken bones little by little becoming numb, it was still a bitch to move though.

The fall had Vergil's heart racing, waking him up from his near passed out state. He could hear Kenny's voice more clearly as he powered himself to roll over, his eyes locked on the maser cannon down the hill in which he was laying at the top of.

"Kenny, Kenny I'm up here!" Vergil called out as he heard The Gryphon and Godzilla fighting, the echoes of their fight booming all around him.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Kenny shouted as he began to slowly rise to his feet, letting out a scream of a mixture of agony and effort.

Kenny looked over his shoulder to see The Gryphon grabbing hold of both of Godzilla's arms, spreading them apart while it was holding onto his spines using the hind legs. Godzilla began to open his mouth to fire the atomic ray into the throat of his foe at point blank only to be shot in the mouth once again by the purple beam, Godzilla let out a cry of pain and then collapsed to his back with an explosive boom, crushing a few houses beneath him.

The Gryphon flew high into the air, several hundred meters high while looking down at Godzilla with a satisfied growl coming out of his mouth. A low hum began to fill throughout the entire area, Kenny and Vergil both looked up into the sky to see a bright pulsating purple light rippling throughout the sky where The Gryphon was located. Godzilla began to charge up an atomic ray, another hum of his radiation began to fill the area, intensifying the more the blue glow traveled up his dorsal spines.

The Gryphon's mouth opened to reveal a bright purple glow coming from within the back of the throat. The snake tongues coiled up and opened their mouths up as well to reveal not a green blow, but a purple one as well..

Back down on the ground, Godzilla's eyes began to turn a bright blue as his spines began to flash and pulsate with a thunderous boom each time it happened, the gills on his neck began to emit a teal glow. Godzilla was putting a load of power into this atomic ray, but so was The Gryphon with it's ultimate beam attack getting ready to be unleashed on Godzilla!

The two titans were putting on quite the light show as Kenny had to shield his eyes, Vergil remained on his stomach and tucked his face into the crook of his arm.

"Kenny, I think you should duck down low!" Vergil tried to scream over the loud humming of the booming titan radiation within the area. Unfortunately for Kenny, he didn't here Vergil's warning.

The Gryphon then fired the powerful beam from his mouth, and the snake tongues fired their own version of the beams as well. The smaller beams merging and forming into another one that made The Gryphon's singular beam bigger than it was already, becoming so powerful that purple lightning crackled around the ray in a spiral motion, a purple spiral ray!

Now it was Godzilla's turn, he fired his atomic ray as powerful as he could muster. It was one strong enough to push Ghidorah back, so hopefully it should overpower The Gryphon's beam. Kenny couldn't believe his eyes as the two beams slammed into each other. The power behind the impact generated a massive explosion within the air, a mushroom cloud hurling up above the clouds and damn near heading into space. The explosion incinerating almost all of the city of New DC, Kenny and Vergil was at a safe enough distance away from the fireball but they could surely feel the intense heat.

The blast created a massive shockwave that knocked Kenny off of his feet and sent Vergil tumbling down the hill, also flattening several trees within the area, blowing the rubble of several buildings, cars, and the White House away in the wind. The two soldiers being hit so hard that they were knocked out!

As the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the brawling titans were locked in a beam struggle. The two of them fighting to try and overpower the other's beam and win in the struggle, whoever lost the struggle would have severe damage or be extremely tired, one of the two.

Godzilla could feel the pressure of this struggle, his dorsal spines digging into the ground as he was actually losing the struggle. His spines suddenly pulsated with an explosive boom and he felt less pressure on his body, his beam began to overpower The Gryphon's. Blue rings began to form around Godzilla's blue beam, like a dark blue mist, showing off the additional power that Godzilla was putting into it.

The Gryphon could feel itself being pushed further and further into the air, it knew that it was now losing the beam struggle as he seen the blue atomic circles getting closer and closer to it slowly but surely. The Gryphon's head began to throb intensely as it strained to add more power into the beam. A loud growl came from the alien bio-weapon as six crests began to rise from the back of the Gryphon's head, curving upward similar to horns.

Godzilla felt pressure and felt as if he was getting overwhelmed now by The Gryphon's beam, feeling his spines dig deeper into the ground. A low grumble came from within Godzilla as he tried even harder to fight back against the power of The Gryphon, small flashes of light came from his body as miniature atomic pulses. The beam struggle was now at a stalemate once again, neither titan was winning.

Godzilla knew he had to do something, this final boost of power would put him at a severe disadvantage, but it was either lose the beam struggle or be severely damaged or win and be severely tired. The King of the Monsters knew that it was time to pick his poison and he chose to be tired over wounded, as Godzilla continued to fire his double powered atomic ray. He closed his eyes and tensed up, the cracks in his tough hide began to flash a bright orange and then level down a bit until his skin was back to normal. The entire body of the saurian king began to intensely shake. His spines began to pulsate and flash with loud thunderous booms, blue, purple, red.

The Gryphon's beam began to slowly overpower Godzilla's, it could see something was happening with the King of the Monsters for sure but it knew it was also winning the beam struggle. Godzilla's heart began to race until everything went silent in terms of his hearing, a "ping" went off in his mind and then his eyes flashed open. His spines were overflowing with so much power that they shattered like glass. Instead of his eyes flashing blue, his eyes were now flashing red. His blue beam grew three times larger and was now a red color, orange spirals encircled the beam as it roared up at The Gryphon within seconds.

The red spiral ray overpowered the purple spiral ray and it engulfed The Gryphon, it desperately flapped the wings to try and push itself out of the massive ray, and it was successful, but the bio-weapon monstrosity was still being pushed higher and higher at a rapid rate by the large ray of Godzilla. The wings of The Gryphon had been completely vaporized as it now rolled off of the beam, the red spiral ray punching through the clouds and shooting off into the depths of space. Within the depths of space, the beam caught the attention of something else...

Godzilla had gotten back to his feet but his mighty legs were shaky and weak, he was so tired that he couldn't support his own weight, but the fight wasn't over. The Gryphon was only severely wounded, not dead.

_"Wake up, wake up Vergil.."_ A mighty, booming voice within Vergil's head spoke. It was the same voice of which when Gamera spoke with him telepathically whenever he fought the alpha Gyaos a few years ago.

_"Wake up, the power to save this world is now in your hands.."_

Vergil snapped awake and his eyes directed themselves to look over at The Gryphon on top of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters was on his back, too weak to fight. Something must be done before he is killed..

Godzilla howled in agony as The Gryphon's snake tongues latched onto his gills, slowly draining the energy out of him like Ghidorah did in 2019. It wouldn't take long for all of his energy to be drained, he used a major chunk of it during the beam struggle.

Vergil looked over at the lone maser tank, it had been pushed around thanks to the blasts that had been going off but it had remained standing. He slammed his fist on the ground hard and let out a groan, slowly rising to his feet. The sound of Godzilla's howls of pain could be heard as he got into a standing position.

Vergil got into a limping run towards the maser cannon, this was Earth's only shot at defeating The Gryphon now as Godzilla was too weak. Things seemed grim, the maser tanks didn't do much damage to any titan.

_"I've got faith in you, make me proud brother.."_ His brother's voice echoed in his mind from what he told him several hours earlier, Godzilla howled in agony again. The pain for the King of the Monsters was excruciating..

Gamera's telepathic voice now echoed in Vergil's head _"The power to save this world is now in your hands.."_ Vergil began to run faster, trying to muscle through the pain of getting thrown around by the blast in which destroyed the White House.

Then the voice of Brayden Snow echoed in Vergil's head again. _"Make our parents proud, they aren't giving up on you either.." _This was enough to make Vergil let out a scream of effort, feeling empowered and strong as he darted towards the maser cannon as fast as his body would let him.

Kenny slowly looked up and even though his facial expression didn't say it, he was in awe of what Vergil was doing. He was worried and afraid, now he was powerful and mentally strong.

"I will not let you destroy our world, you bastard!" Vergil screamed as he hopped on the back of the tank to see a list of various controls, there was a button to engage the weapon and there was also a button to engage the radiation mist. There was a low to mid to high button list as well, for both the weapon and the mist.

Vergil began to drive the tank towards the direction of Godzilla and The Gryphon, he could hear the King of the Monsters groaning in pain as his enemy continued to siphon every last bit of energy that the king of beasts could give.

Godzilla's vision was starting to blur..Until BOOM, a ray of light struck into the side of The Gryphon. The beast growled and slowly turned back to see what was happening, it's hateful eyes seen a lone maser cannon loading up again at medium level power.

"I won't let you.." Vergil growled as he fired the cannon again, a medium powered ray of light shooting right towards the side of The Gryphon again, it connected and this time, The Gryphon let out a roar of pure anger.

"Yeah, fuck you too!" Vergil shouted as The Gryphon ignored the maser cannon, it only left a small mark with the medium powered shot.

Vergil noticed a lever in which had the label "high gear" next to it, he brought the lever down to that label and a loud hum echoed out of the tank. The young recruit then pressed the "maximum power" button and the tip of the cannon began to glow brightly, so bright that even The Gryphon had to turn it's head back to face the tank but it was too late for it to move now as a blinding light flashed!

The ray of light punched right through The Gryphon melting the bones within it and even punching a hole through a vital organ, the monstrosity roared in sheer agony and rolled off of a weakened Godzilla.

Kenny had gotten back up to his feet, incredibly amazed at what Vergil was doing right now.

Vergil switched the gear from "weapon" to "radiation" and fired a medium dosage at Godzilla, it was high volumes of radioactive mist that hopefully the King of the Monsters could receive as life force and energy to continue the fight.

The King of the Monsters felt the mist touch against his tough scaly hide, his large amber eyes peered over at Vergil Snow on the maser tank. He felt a great surge of power that he hadn't felt in a while and let out a low grumble as the cracks in his skin began to glow a bright orange, suddenly, everything around Godzilla caught fire and began to melt within seconds...

Vergil Snow backed the maser cannon away about twenty yards, Kenny climbed aboard as the young recruit drove away before the insane amount of heat could affect the two of them although they were sweating bullets already.

"How in the hell is Godzilla going to use his atomic breath?" Kenny asked as Vergil pressed the button for maximum power of the radiation mist, this alarmed the colonel as Vergil continued to back the maser cannon away.

"Vergil, that is a stupid fucking idea! Godzilla is hotter than the core of the sun right now. We are sweating bullets, it is too dangerous for Godzilla to enter the critical power state!" Kenny warned, but Vergil fired the mist at Burning Godzilla anyway as the King of the Monsters turned around to face the downed and sizzling Gryphon.

Vergil immediately turned the tank around and drove as fast as he could through the wooded area in the opposite direction of Burning Godzilla and The Gryphon, flattening down several trees and cutting through the forest until he could no longer feel the nightmarish amount of heat.

Suddenly, the burning orange haze around Godzilla turned into a light green haze that gave the entire area a strange green glow. The burning form of Godzilla remained the same except he had a glowing green aura around him.

This state was known as the Critical Powered state of Godzilla, he once used this state against the battle of Cthulhu in 2020. It was impossible for him to achieve it naturally, he would need a high powered nuclear bomb or an insanely high amount of radiation in order for him to achieve this state. Godzilla could never go beyond this limit, he almost used it against Kong but saved it for Cthulhu in the year of 2020.

Critical Powered Godzilla didn't effect anything around him, everything burned all the same as the burning form did. Godzilla leaned down and grabbed hold of The Gryphon's tail, hurling it high into the air out of the reach of the green fog.

Godzilla took in a deep breath and his whole body began to glow brighter than it already was, he could feel the power within him overflowing and then he stomped forward, looking up towards The Gryphon, and letting out a mighty roar.

From out of the green haze shot a massive green beam of high atomic power, the fog becoming the ray. With no wings, The Gryphon couldn't fly out of the way and the maximum powered ray of energy slammed into it, it let out a shrilling cry of agony as it was pushed into orbit and vaporized by the ray as it reached space. The threat had been destroyed, Godzilla then passed out due to all of the energy he had used, after an exhausting fight, the King of the Monsters had won..

Within the far reaches of space, the black hole aliens had received word from their sagoth brethren on Earth that The Gryphon bio-weapon had failed. The elite warriors, Kud, and Pesarth, stood before the king, bowing in silence. They knew that their experiment and creation partnered with their planet's scientists had failed against one of the many guardian monsters of the Earth.

"How many times are we going to fail!?" The king roared, slamming his simian fist onto the arm rest of the throne hard, echoing around the hollow chamber of the throne room.

"Sire, I can assure you, this won't happen again. We cannot fail anymore!" Kud pleaded, the king growled in annoyance.

"First we send you two down to mind control Godzilla in 2020, then we send in Bagorah, Bagorah is slain, then we send in The Gryphon and he is slain as well. We cannot keep failing over and over if we want to take back Earth!" The king roared down at the two elites.

"What do you suggest we do?" Pesarth asked in a whimper, afraid to get yelled at by his king again. The king grumbled and rose up from the throne, ushering for his elite warriors to follow after him down the hallway.

"Scientists have been working hard on creating something, they call it our last shot against Earth, if this fails us, then we never try again." The king explained as they entered another hallway with windows on each side.

"Kud, pull the lever."

Kud yanked a lever on the wall that was within the hall and a loud boom filled the hall, on the outside of the hall was a gigantic hangar in which the hallway was attached to the ceiling of this underground chamber. The eyes of Kud and Pesarth widened once they seen a clone of Godzilla standing before them.

"Behold.." The king grumbled as he pulled out a small device and pressed a button, once the button was pressed, the flesh of the clone slowly faded away to reveal a large mechanical giant doppelganger of Godzilla.

"MechaGodzilla." The king finished with a devious laugh trailing down the hallway.

"When are we going to use it?" Asked Kud.

"Give the humans time to recover after their little victories against Bagorah and The Gryphon, we'll send in MechaGodzilla and decimate everything that they know and love.."

"How soon, I'm getting tired of all of these humiliating losses to those earthling dogs!" Pesarth snapped.

The king laughed again before answering their question.

"Soon, my loyal subjects, _very_ soon.."

* * *

(Epilogue)

Once Kenny and Vergil returned to Outpost 54, a huge celebration was thrown. One for Godzilla's victory and one for Vergil's bravery, Ford and his son, Sam, had traveled to Florida to purchase a new home to live in. A nice little home at ClearWater Beach, close to Tampa.

On the oil rig top of Outpost 54, the Skull Squadron held bottles of wine in their hands. Every one of them had a pleasant smile on their face, a storm had just passed and it seemed that the sun was trying to punch through once more.

"A toast, for my brave young brother, Vergil!" Brayden exclaimed, the Skull Squadron and other personnel around them cheered and clapped their hands as the Skull Squadron gently tapped their wine bottles against one another.

They all went their separate ways to go and have fun while still at Castle Bravo, Kenny and Laura had went somewhere private behind a large piece of machinery in which had been turned off. The two colonels looking at a beautiful sunset off in the distance after the thunderstorm had passed, it looked like something that could belong in a painting.

"Kenny, please do not scare me like that again dear. I thought I had lost you, probably more afraid than you were of me at the Golden Gate Bridge.." Laura said softly as she took a sip of wine, Kenny took his sip and gently laid the bottle down next to him. He ushered his partner to sit down, their feet dangling over the edge and hanging down towards the water.

"I'm sorry, but you inspired me to go do something on my own for once. I wasn't ordered by General Brody like I was when I was instructed to go and fight that large bat-snake thing in Florida."

"Oh Kenny, quiet down. Quit being a simp.." Laura chuckled, Kenny laughed at this.

"Smart girl, eh?"

"Yeah, there is probably still loads of corpses in Florida after those giant bats swarmed everyone.."

"I know, it sucks.." Kenny answered to Laura as he threw an arm over her shoulders gently, Laura looked over at him and gave him a warm smile.

"However, with all of those threats hopefully gone and no more monkey people going ape-shit. I can say that we have a bright future ahead of us, a bright future that me and you can write together." Kenny finished as he pulled Laura in for a hug, only to be interrupted by Alan Haas and Germaine Noyala.

"What are you two lovebirds doing?" Asked Germaine with a chuckle, lighting up a joint of marijuana to do some recreational smoking with his buddy, Alan Haas.

"Germaine and Alan, I haven't seen you two in a while!" Kenny exclaimed, happy to see that the two members of the Skull Squadron were doing fine.

"You just seen us at the ceremony for Vergil Snow, dipshit!" Alan Haas laughed as he unzipped part of his mask to smoke a joint of his own.

"I like that skull mask, looks cool on you!" Laura said as she seen the new mask Alan Haas had made for him due to his face still looking a bit mangled up even after some surgery was done to reconstruct it after being mauled by a probe bat.

"Thanks, I'm looking better than I did when I first came in but I think this mask is badass, I may keep it on for a good while." Alan said, taking pride in the mask he was wearing.

Not too far away on the other side of the oil rig top, stood Brayden Snow and Vergil Snow.

"Brother, I'm so happy and proud of hearing what you've done. It takes balls for a recruit like you to do what you did in West Virginia." Brayden said with a voice full of pride for his brother.

"I remembered what you said about our parents and how they would be proud of me, I thought of them, that's what got me going." Vergil said truthfully.

The sun broke in through the clouds, casting beautiful rays of light down into the water. Brayden Snow and Vergil Snow gazing up at the lights.

Brayden took it as a sign from Heaven, that their parents were indeed proud of them both and a warm smile came to him.

"They are proud of us, Vergil. Proud of both of us." Brayden said, looking over at Vergil. The younger brother smiled and tears were brought to his eyes as he began to sob in memory of their late father and mother.

"Thank you Brayden, thank you." Weeped Vergil, Brayden pulled his brother in for a warm embrace.

"No problem Vergil, I always knew you would make it back to me."

(The End)

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, that does it for this story! The first Godzilla story I wrote in which he was the main star ever since 2017, it's been a long time coming folks. We've officially made it to the final 2 stories of phase 1, I didn't expect this Custom Monsterverse to last as long as it is going. Stay tuned for the next one coming in soon, it's gonna be called AI: Anarchy Intelligence, and I believe it will be a fitting beginning to a two part story to end phase 1. **

**As always, feel free to leave a review on how you liked this chapter, or the story as a whole. Also feel free to send in some ideas and suggestions for my phase 2 stories, I've only got a few in mind. It is greatly appreciated and it also helps me grow as a user on this site! **


End file.
